RWBEY
by Eternal4Ever
Summary: The story of the most dangerous Grimm in history. One that could rival a god. One that could destroy humanity. That monster is about to wake up again... However, will his awakening bring destruction once again? Or will create a better future for tomorrow? Well, that's why we have some beautiful girls to find out! Meet... the 'E' of RWBY!
1. The Beggining of the Emerald Trailer

The Creatures of Grimm, vicious creatures of darkness, they aim for humanity's intelligence and extinction. As time goes by, this two species have clash over and over. Man vs Beast, Light vs Darkness, Hunter vs Grimm….

These creatures have appeared in all sizes and shapes: big, small, creepy, dangerous, deadly, smart, fast, strong, wise….

They all have given name, such as, King and Queen Taijitu, Nevermore, Death Stalker, Goliath, Beowulf, Griffins, Beringel and many more….

However….

There was one Grimm that brought fear to humans, faunas, and even the Grimm's themselves. It was a force to be' reckon, killing anything on his way; Grimms, Trained Huntsman's, Faunas, anything that stand on its way, big or small, one or more, in the air, the sea or the land.

It took the combined forces from the four kingdoms, and some secret help of the Faunas, to finally slay down the monster for good…. However, you may ask, why? Why it took this much to take down one simple Grimm? What made it so dangerous that even his own kind would attack it or even be afraid of it?

Because this Grimm…. Achieve his Aura, the manifestation of one's soul, it grants abilities that can differ from each individual. And here is the catch; only humans, faunas, and even synthetic people can use it since they have a soul.

The Grimms however, they are soulless, they can't manifest Aura upon them, yet this Grimm had one. It made him powerful, fast, athletic and even a little smart, but what made him the most dangerous, is his semblance; a powerful and personal power, like incremented speed or charge up power. This semblance was so deadly…. It is the reason that Remnants Moon is destroyed.

Impressive, right? Now, let's get to the point why am I explaining about a dead Grimm that only cause trouble? Well, you see…. That Grimm is about to wake up again….

But, will his comeback make things worse? Or it will bring something that would change everything forever?

This….. Is the story of young huntresses, their friends, and one soon-to-be Hunter that will change the world….

Follow the story of the return of the most dangerous creature call….

 **THE GRIMM ECLIPSER**

* * *

The beautiful night glitz in the sky, alongside the broken moon and the stars. Suddenly, a shadow zooms past the view as the camera starts to follow it. It was the size was the size of a human, but his figure show that his body had several things on his personal. Fire were coming out of hit feet, so we can say that he has some sort of rocket shoes. The figure kept flying as it could, seeing his destination on view; a large mountain. Flying faster into the mountain, one would think it will crash against it, but suddenly, part of the mountain started to open and once it was, the figure enters through it. Landing on a platform; everything around it was dark, until the hatch it came in through close, and a light illuminated all of the inside. It revealed white walls with cave part on it as well. The figure commence to walk at a door, in which it a light appear and started to move up and down, like scanning the figure. When it finished, the door opens up, letting the figure walk inside a room with a lot of machinery. Many computers, several screens, science tool's and an operating machine that was building a white and red robot.

However, the most important interesting and curious part of the room are the several black fur creatures with white masks on their faces, inside capsules fill with water. Some of them reassemble a wolf, hoards, bears, snakes and even elephants. This, are the Creatures of Grimm.

The figure walks between the mechanical stuff as he enters through another door, but this one is an elevator that went upward once the figure push a button. Minutes later it, stop and the elevator's door opens up. The figure walks out of it, entering in some sort of watching room.

"Doctor, I have returned." it says for the first time in a deep sound, almost robotic.

Just then, another figure appeared from the shadow, his face being covered by the darkness, but not his lab white coat.

"I have been expecting you Kraig, I presume you were successful?" the one known as Doctor ask.

"Of course I was." says the one call Kraig. Suddenly, its chest open up, revealing a capsule with mist.

The Doctor clap his hands together while realizing a delight sigh. "Excellent work, you have done well." he says, taking the capsule inside Kraig's chest. "You are dismissed, I will take it from."

Kraig nods at him, "As you wish Doctor." He turns around to the elevator and enters it, the doors close up.

Once Kraig was gone, the lab coat man turn around and walks up to a computer, placing down the capsule inside a bigger capsule. Closing the container, he moves to the computer and began tapping on the keyboard, moments later, he pressed the 'Enter' button. He returns to look at the capsule.

"Grimms…. Such amazing creatures…. Don't you think, readers?" the Doctor says to you guys- Wait a second! What are you doing breaking the 4th wall?!

"They want nothing more than destroy." the Doctor continue, ignoring me _(Tch! He'll see.)_ "They are animals in the form of weapons, they don't care about life, only conquering it…. They want to prove that they are superior than anything in this world.… they are the perfect monsters."

"However, standing above all of them; the most dangerous Grimm, one that could manifest Aura, one that would kill anyone in his way, he was one of a kind, he was….."

"Magnificent."

Just then, two mechanical arms appear inside the capsule, they grab the capsule and started to spin the sides around, slowly opening it. Then, the capsule opens, revealing his content.

It was a crystal, and emerald crystal, and inside it, one could almost see a little flame, dancing around.

"And now…. It's finally on my hands…. How long has been since I wish for it to be in my hands…"

The doctor puts on some gloves, he opens the container and grabs the crystal with caution. He stares at it with delight as he walks into another room.

The room was filled with white walls, and in the middle of it was a capsule, size of a human kid, which in it lies a kid body, maybe on its ninth years.

The doctor walks up to a computer and begins to tap on another keyboard with a free hand. Then, a machine that looks like a microwave appear and open a door, the doctor places the crystal inside and close the door. He moves to the computer and began typing again, finishing with pressing the 'Enter' button again. The machine commence to shake violently, follow by a light flashing inside the machine. Moments later, it stops, revealing that the crystal inside was no longer inside the machine. Then, a small hatch opens up and a tube came out with some sort of green liquid inside.

It looks like that, whatever the machine did, it transformed the crystal into liquid… 'cause SCIENCE!

Anyway, the man grabs the tube and moves to a machine that is connected with several tunes attached to the one that has the body in. The doctor takes out a syringe and uses to collect the green sustain. He then injected into one of the connect tubes. It slowly moves through the tube, entering inside the capsule, which then enter inside the body that is connect to it.

"For twenty years, my colleagues made fun of me, they say I was crazy…. That what I'm doing is impossible and ridiculous…." the Doctor says with anger on his teeth. "You guys are the fools! I'll prove them wrong with you…. At the same time, I'll save your life…. Kid."

The green liquid finally went inside the body and the effects were instants.

The body started to glow in a green aura, showing the organs glowing, including the heart that commence to beat. The machine shakes violently.

The man slowly walks backward, smiling in pure joy. "Yes…. Yes!... Yes! Is working!"

An intense light cover the entire room. Moments later, it died down, the body stops glowing and went back to hie normal stated. The doctor quickly walks up the capsule for a better view. As he looks with focus, the body face's twitches a little.

The doctor immediately went to his computer and began typing his keyboard before flipping a switch.

The capsule started to open abd the doctor quickly moves to the capsule and quickly looks inside, grabbing the kid's hand. Moments later, the doctor felt the hand gripping harder.

A tear escaped from the man's eye as he chuckles. "It worked….. I did the impossible…. Welcome to the world…"

"My Grimm Son."

As he says that, the boy's eyes open, revealing his red blood pupils.

* * *

 _(RWBY: This will be the Day)_

Ruby Rose stands in front of a grave, the wind making her cape float, while a white caped figure had its back at her.

Weiss Schnee looks through the window of her room, looking up to the sky, a small snowflake falling into her hands.

Blake Belladonna stood at the top of a tree, on a big rough branch, looking through the forest, before a brown leaf pass through the camera, revealing that the cat girl has vanished.

Yang Xiao Long received a text from her scroll, she immediately jumps on her motorcycle and drives away to her destination.

A young boy stood at the top of an aircraft, watching the destroyed moon, his red eyes fill with determination as the background shows a big Grimm fighting a light green humanoid with a blade.

Jaune Arc looks at Beacons statue as a hand lands on his shoulder. He looks back to see Pyrrha Nikos, Ren Lien and Nora Valkyrie.

Four shadows stood in front of Roman Torchwick, who turns around and enter through a hole that shows several White Fangs members standing in line.

Professor Ozpin looks through the window of his tower, Glynda Goodwitch standing by his side.

The camera zooms out, passing by Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, Jaune, Yang, Blake and Weiss, stopping on Ruby who, spins her scythe behind her, and the boy who, takes out a katana and points at the camera with it, green fire coming out of his red eyes.


	2. Silver Eyes meets Red Eyes

-Night: Dust Store-

"Do you know how hard is it to find an open dust store at this hour?" says a man with white clothes, orange hair with a black bowl hat, a cigar and a cane.

He was talking to an old man, who had his hand on his air as several black mens with red glasses and guns point at him. Yep, this is a robbery.

"Please! T-Take the money and leave!" the old says, scared of losing his life.

"Oh don't worry, we aren't here for the money." the bowl hat man says, as he picks a fire dust. "Collect all of the dust in here!" he orders his man.

As some of the goons collect the substances known as dust, one of them notices another individual on the shop. He walks up to the red hooded person.

"Hey! Hands up in the air!" the goon shout, but the hooded person didn't move. Anger that he was ignored, he takes off the hood, revealing a young girl with black hair with streak of red and big headphones on her ears.

The girl turns around in surprised as she takes off her headphones, "Yes?"

The goon aims his gun at her, "Hands in the air girly!"

The girl raised an eyebrow, before coming to a conclusion, "Are you robbing me?" she asked.

"Yes! Now, hands in the air!"

"Ooooooooh…."

…

..

.

Moments later, two shadows were sent flying into the window, breaking it. One was the goon, the other was the girl that show to be around her 15, wearing red and black.

The girl took out something and suddenly transform into a giant scythe. She swung it around a couple of times before stabbing it on the ground. She takes off her headphones and, for some reason throws them away.

The bowl hat man looks in surprised outside, "Okay. Get her!" he orders.

The rest of the goons did as they were told and surrounded the girl and began to fight her.

Now then, the camera moves to the earpiece that she threw away, which were now in front of someone. The figure picks up the headphone, revealing a black-haired boy with a streak of green. He looks to be 16, his red-blood eyes make him kind of scary, a long green cape with a hoodie, black clothes and a scar under his left eye.

The boy puts on the headphones and hits play, listening to what the girl was hearing. As he does that, he suddenly felt something sharp against his neck.

The girl suddenly stop fighting when she saw a goon holding a hostage. "All right girly, do anything else and he gets it."

The girl became worry, but the boy was confused, he finally spoke up.

"Wait, am I a hostage?" asked the boy.

Everybody looks at him like an idiot.

"Yes!"

"Oooooooooh."

 _('Huh… deja vu.')_ The red girl though.

In a moment, the boy hits the goon with an elbow that cause the goon to stagger backward before the teen lifts him up into the air and then, pulls him down into the ground like a bomb. The sound of cracking bones were heard through the street.

The teen turns to the girl and stop the music, "Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams; This Will be the Day." he hands back the girls headphone, "Love that song."

"Really? Me too!" the girl says with a smile. The boy looks around and saw the goons were preparing to attack.

"Looks like they are going to attack." he says, as the girl prepares to fight, "Need some help?"

"Sure."

In a quick moment, both teens went to attack.

The red-cloaked girl, she stabs her scythe into the ground then lifts her body onto her scythe before spinning around and kicking the first thug approaching in the face. She then gets her scythe out of the ground and fires it off to hit another goon with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying right into another goon. She fires again and brings the side down on one attacking goon and dodges another goon's gunfire with her gun-scythe's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follows him into the air so she can slam him down onto the ground.

The green-cloaked boy commence to throw punches in the face, blocks any the attacks sent to him. A goon tries to attack him from behind, but the boy evade it, grab his neck and send him flying into his group. The boy jumps into the air and began throwing fast moving stomp attacks. When he stops, he lands with _thud_ on the ground, a goon tries to shoot him, but before he could pull the trigger, he felt a powerful force of a punch that send him flying right at the cigar man's feet.

"You guys were worth every cent, for real." the man with a cigar says before looking at the boys.

"Wow…. You must be broke to hire this guys!" the boy says, making the girl chuckle and the man to grunt.

"Well red and green, it was fun, but I have to go." he drops his cigar and crushes it with his cane before raising the cane and shoots an explosive bullet out.

The boy stood in front of the girl as the bullet hits him in the chest, exploding and surprising both the girl and the man.

"Wow, he didn't have to play the hero, didn't his mother teach him how to dodge?"

Before the girl could act, a small chuckle reach hers and the criminal's ear. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to not shoot a lady?", the smoke clears out, revealing the boy without a scratch, "Besides, bullets like this won't work on me!"

The man eyes widened, this kid just took an explosive bullet like a motherfucking champ. Before he could act, the boy was in front of him.

"Blast off!" The boy hits the orange haired bad guy with two powerful punches to the gut, in contact and for some reason, it makes an explosion, send him flying into the sky.

" _W-whaaaaat?! Why am I blasting off!?"_ was the only thing they hear of the flying man as he becomes a star.

"Now that's what it means to go off with a bang!" The boy said. He looks back at the girl, only to that she had her jaw on the floor and widened eyes.

"...Hey…. you okay?" he asks her.

Suddenly, the girl began to look around him with stars on her eyes. "That's so cool! How did you do that?! Is that your semblance?! I have never seen anyone causes an explosion like that before!" she began ranting about this new mystery in front of her.

"Woah! Woah! Easy there!" the boy tries to calm the red girl. "Aren't you going a little crazy now?"

The girl blush at his words, "R-right, sorry, is just when I see something amazing, I can't control myself, especially weapons."

"...You like weapons?" the boy ask.

The girl breaks contact before blushing and looking down. "Y-yes." she mutters.

The blink once, twice, thrice…. He suddenly makes a bright face, "I know right!"

"...Huh?"

"There's just so many ways to fight, with guns, and there thousands types of guns, and with blades, and there are millions types of blades! It's amazing that there is a weapon for every type of fighting style!" he says with amusement and stars on his eyes.

It took just five seconds for the girl to take a deep breath of to WHO, is standing next to her. "SOMEONE THAT UNDERSTANDS ME!" without thinking, she tackles and hugs the boy with all her strength.

The boy, surprisingly, hugs her back and began to spin with her, "I KNOW! I FINALLY FOUND SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTAND ME!"

The two of them began to laugh with joy, but then, they both felt a shiver down their spin. The boy stops spinning and they both look to the side at the same time.

They saw a middle aged woman with bright blonde hair tied in a bun, green eyes through a pair of oval shaped glasses, and gives of the aura of the "stern librarian". She wears a long white sleeved dress shirt with a black business skirt, black-brown leggings, a tattered cape with the inside being purple, and a pair of black boots with brown heels. She looks really angry…. no wait, let me rephrase that, she looks piss.

The girl's eyes became plate and release a fangirl squeal. "OH MY GOD! GLYNDA GOODWITCH!" she says before using her semblance, causing the boy to be surprised at the weight that he lost, and stood in front of the name Glynda, "Can I have your autograph?"

* * *

-Detention Room-

Both teens were sitting on chairs, with a table in front of them.

"Why the hell are we arrest for again?" the boy ask.

"I don't know, I thought we were doing the right thing." the girl answer.

"This is a violation to my rights, I want a lawyer!" the boy slams his hands in the table.

"Yeah, me too!" the girl follow his action and slams her hands in the table as well.

No one answered their compliments, so they sit back in their chairs, and release a sigh at the same time…. And they scratch their hair at the same time…..

"Anyway," the boy spoke up, "You were awesome back there." he looks at the red-cloaked girl.

"Thanks! You were awesome as well, is not everyday I see someone that goes head first into battle with their fist!" she looks at him with a smile.

The boy blushes, her smile was so cute it almost melt his heart. "Yeah, thanks, is not everyday I see such a talented scythe user." he compliments her with his smile.

The girl blushes as well, is the first time someone other than her family says how amazing she was. "T-thanks…."

"Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves, right?" the girl suddenly realized before stretching her hand at him, "I'm Ruby Rose!"

The boy took her hand and shook it without hesitation, "Nice to meet you, I'm-"

Suddenly, the door to the room flew open, causing an _'eep!'_ from Ruby, and a twitch from the boy. The blond woman walk inside with anger.

"I hope that you two know that your actions will not be taken. You put your life and others in danger." she says.

"They started!" both teens retort.

Glynda stare at them with her wand/riding crop in hand. "If it were up to me, you two would be out of here with a pat on the back and a slap on the wrist." she slaps her whip on the table, scaring Ruby and causing her to jump into the green-black haired arms which cause the boy to blush and when the red-haired realized what she did, she blush as well before letting go.

"However, there's someone that would like to meet you." said the Huntress as a man with grey hair, glasses, a mug of coffee and a plate full of cookies appear behind her.

"Ruby Rose…you have…silver eyes." says the man as he leans a little too close to Ruby.

He then, looks at the boy, "...And you…I have been expecting to find you Mr. Eclipse."

"Hey, I'm not old, I'm in my sixties you know, I prefer to be called by my first name." The boy said with a pout that Ruby found cute.

The man chuckles, "As you wish, Eddie." He pulls away as a hologram of a video that was recorded by a camera close to the shop, showing the two of them fighting the goons. "Now, would the two of you explain to me, where did you learn how to fight like this?"

Ruby scratch her back sheepishly, "Umm… Signal Academy?"

"Self though by my father." Eddie said.

Ruby looks at him in surprise, "You never went to a school!?" she asks.

The boy nods, "The old man said that I didn't need to go into a school; that he can teach me himself."

The man hums, very intrigued of hearing this information, he looks at Ruby, "Miss Rose, they taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever design?"

"Well… one teacher in particular." she says.

The man simply stare at her before placing down the plate of cookies. Ruby reach for one uncertainly and took a bite. The boy also reach for one and took a bite as well. They devour all the cookies until there was none left.

"It's just that I've only seen this kind of in one person, a dusty old crow." says the man.

The short girl try to speak, but she had too many cookies in her mouth. She swallowed all of them so that she can speak properly.

"Sorry. That's my uncle Qrow. I would have been total garbage without him, but now I'm like _wahaaaaa wa chan."_ Ruby said as she imitates karate moves.

Eddie almost choke when he hears those sounds, he quickly gulps the cookie on his mouth before looking at her, "T-that sound... _hehe..._ that was so cute!~" he squeaks out. Ruby became red at that comment.

The man chuckles at the scene as he places two glasses of milk. Both teens took their glasses and chung it all down at the same time the man drink his coffee.

"And why such adorable girl is in a school to train warriors?" asked the man.

"Well…. I want to be a Huntress." Ruby answers.

"So, you want to slay monsters?" the man asked.

Ruby quickly answers."Yeah! I only have two more years left at Signal and then I'm going to apply for Beacon!" she talks faster and faster with her enthusiasm growing."You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!" she giggles as she continues."I mean the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntress are just so much more romantic, and exciting, and cool, and really, Gosh, you know!" Ruby flips out at the last part, staring at the two adults with a wide, crazy smile.

She was pulled back into her chair by Eddie, "Easy there, your sugar rush is getting to ya."

The girl blushes for the third time, "Sorry." she scratches her hair.

The two adults stare at her for moment before the man spoke up, "Do you know who I am?"

And easy question with a quick answer. "Your Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

The man known as Ozpin smiles, "Hello."

"Nice to meet you." Ruby greets him while Eddie just made a peace sign.

"Do you want to go to my school?"

"More than anything."

Ozpin exchange glances with Glynda, who grunts in disapproval before looking back at the red-cloaked girl. "Well okay."

Ruby eyes turn into plates, "Now then, I would like to speak with Mr. Eclipse here alone."

Glynda open the door outside, telling Ruby that she can leave, but the red cloaked looks in confusion at the black-green haired before he nods her to leave.

"Well, see ya later Eddie!" Ruby waves her hand in goodbye as she leaves the room. Eddie waves her back at her.

When Ruby was gone, the Huntress close the door. "Now then," Ozpin commenced speaking, "I do believe you know why am I here."

The boy close his eyes, "I know….." he moves his head to the side, "Is about my dad, isn't it?"

Ozpin push his glasses, "Mark was a good friend of mine…. And when I hear his son was roaming around Vale, I needed to find him." the hologram from before appears again, showing the moment where Roman shoot him and his body was unscratched moments later.

Eddie watch in silence the video, "What did Mark do to you?" he looks at the Ozpin, who had serious eyes.

"...He saved my life…." the boy rest his back on the chair, "And I know the consequence of it."

"..." the headmaster didn't say a word, but the witch did. "So, you know what you have inside is something that could cause an end." Eddie took a deep breath before nodding.

"...Why?" Glynda whispers to the man, "Why did he do this to someone with great potential, especially to his own son?"

"Who knows…." Ozpin drinks his coffee, "However, all I know…..is that I must fulfill my promise."

"Huh?" the boy looks at him in confusion, "Promise?"

Ozpin took out a letter and gave it to him, "Your father sent me this the day he died….. in here, was his last wish."

Eddie look at the letter and began to read it:

* * *

 _My good friend Ozpin:_

 _It would appear that my time has come…. They have found me….. and they will make sure to destroy everything of my research….. This is my final step my friend….. But, before I leave this world, I would like you to make me one small favor: Make my boy a hunter…...Making him something that will change this world….. Because, when he came back to me…. I knew that he will change everything!_

 _My only regret, is that I will never see him do it with my own eyes…._

 _I hope that you could make this small selfish request; not for me, but for Eddie….. He is my only treasure…._

 _Thank you and Goodbye, Old Friend_

 _Mark McCain_

* * *

Eddie finish the letter as tears fall down off his eyes, "Dad…. You didn't need to go this far…." he sobs out.

Ozpin could only watch as the teen cries, just knowing that your parents went this far for a son shows how much he meant for him. "So then," he spoke up as the boy wipe his tears off, "Do you want to join my school?"

"...Yes." Eddie looks at him with his red eyes full of determination.

"Then, I shall be waiting for you." Ozpin says before standing up, "Tomorrow morning, take the bullhead that will take you to Beacon. I shall be waiting for you in there."

Eddie nods at him, the Huntress took his leave and the Headmaster was about to leave before turning around, "And another thing," the boy looks at him. "Even though you have **that** on you….. I would prefer not to kill someone that is willing to help others."

"...You're too kind sir."

The headmaster smiles at him as he left the room.

...

..

.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to invite him to school?" Glynda ask as they walk outside the police department.

"Yes, I promised Mark that I will help his son… And is better than letting **her** find him and use him." Ozpin says.

Glynda sighs, with the boy's power, she could finish her plans in an instant with him. "Even so…."

"Don't worry Glynda….. I have faith that he can do it," he looks at her, "He is an important piece in this world."

Eddie stood on the top of a building, looking at the destroyed moon, the one that Grimm destroy…..

 _('No matter what…...I will not become like that…. I just can't...')_ he turns around and pick a backpack and a sword with his sheet. _('Watch me dad…..I'll become the Grimm that you admire…. and destroy that bitch once and for all!')_

"I will make everyone remember the name… of Eddie Eclipse." A green mist comes out from his red eyes.

* * *

 _The world turns dark and the images of Team RWBY members appear. Suddenly, something cuts right between the image of Blake and Yang, separating them._

 _A shadow began appearing between the 'B' and the 'Y'. Light came in as the shadow was Eddie Eclipse and a 'E' appear right below him._


	3. The School of our Beacon of Hope

Our view is on the city of Vale, however, our concern is on a flying bullhead. Inside were several soon-to-be Beacon students, they were all cover in black shadows for some reason that Rooster Teeth hasn't explained because they are too lazy to explain. However, only three people in there were not in shadows.

"I can't believe my baby sister is coming to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" says the voice of a blond girl as she was hugging none other than Ruby Rose.

"Yang, please stop." Ruby said, grasping for air.

"But, I'm so proud of you!" Yang Xiao Long says, releasing her sister from her bear hugging hug.

"Really sis, it was nothing." she says dejectedly.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." her sister states with excitement.

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees," okay! I don't want to be any kind of knee! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby stated back to Yang.

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang asked Ruby.

"Of course I'm excited… I just…" Ruby sighs. "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

Yang goes over to her sister and gives her a one-arm hug. "But, you are special."

Just then, the VNN plays nearby them, as Yang pay attention to it, Ruby was looking around the room. She was looking for something, or rather, someone. After yesterday, the red cloaked girl was expecting to see the green cloaked boy in here. Unfortunately, there was no green cloaked boy around, only a blond boy that looks to be ready to throw up any time soon. Looks like he was there for a different reason.

"Ruby?" the small girl turns to look at her sister, "Is something the matter?"

The red girl sighs, "No…. is nothing." she responds with a disappointed voice.

The blond woman stood silent for a minute before remembering something, "Are you thinking about the guy from yesterday?" she asks with a hint of teasing.

Ruby blush quickly, "N-No! That's not it!" she rejects quickly.

After she got to her home, she began talking to her sister what happened that night; the robbery, the boy he met and how much he loves weapons just like her. Yang watched her sister speak about how great he was. She has never seen her so happy about something else that is not huntresses stuff or weapons.

"You know, I have to meet the guy, I need to thank him for saving you." Yang says before making a perverted smile, "Also, I bet his good looking."

Ruby quickly became worried of Eddie, when her sister those that face, no boy is saved. She just hopes that nothing _extreme_ happens to them.

How wrong she was.

* * *

After sometime, the bullhead arrived to its destination; Beacon Academy. The students began descending from the bullhead, the blond guy quickly went to a near trash can. As they descend, one particular person jumped down from on top of the bullhead.

" _Man, what a great nap~"_ says none other than Eddie as he yawns. "Nothing beats a nap on top of a bullhead while enjoying the air and the blue sky." he stretches his arms.

He then saw the young blond boy throwing up, he quickly went next to him and began patting him in the back. "That's it, take it all out."

The blond finally throw out his breakfast, lunch and dinner that he eaten the last few days. He slowly looks up at Eddie

"Thank you…" he says with a weak voice, feeling like throwing up wave two.

The green cloaked boy grab his hand and place a round white ball, "Here, it will help with the sickness."

"Appreciated." the blond boy said before dropping in the ball in his throat. In a few moments, he breaths a lot, "Wow! I feel much better!"

Eddie gives a small chuckle, "Glad to hear that!" he says before extending his hand at him. "I'm Eddie Eclipse by the way."

The blond boy took his hand and shook it, "Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." the boy now knows as Jaune says.

The green-black haired makes a deadpanned expression, "BS."

"Is true! Or at least, I hope is true." he says.

"Well, at least you're confident about it, so that's good." The raven boy says.

Before either of them could continue talking, they hear a small explosion, not too far away from them.

"Explosions!? Is a party?!" Eddie speed off to where it came from.

"H-Hey! Wait up! I don't want to be alone!" Jaune shouts as he follows the green cape.

…

..

.

"I promised I'll make it up for you!" shout the voice of little red ridding hood to someone that looks like an ice princess.

She sighs a bit, "I guess I'm not the only one with a rough day…. So what's…" Ruby turns around to see a black-haired girl walking away.

The red-brunette collapses on the floor with her back. "Welcome to Beacon…" she dejectedly said while closing her eyes.

"Why thank you!" her silver eyes widened as a shadow stood in front of her, "Although I think the reception here kind of sucks."

"Eddie!" the green caped outreach his hand at her, which she took, and raised her up from the ground. "So, you were coming here too!" she says with joy.

"Yep! Ozpin realized how awesome we were yesterday, he beg for me to come as well. It was an honor!" he says while clenching his fist.

The girl chuckles at his display, just as Jaune came in view, breathing heavily.

"H-Hey man….. You run quickly." the blond knight says with heavy pants.

"Hey," Ruby raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you the guy who threw up in the ship?"

…

..

.

"Well! That's a way to make a first impression!" Eddie says as he heard what happened inside the bullhead on his absence _in_ it.

"Hey! All I'm saying is that motion sicknesses is a much more common problem that people let on!" Jaune said to Ruby.

"Well sorry, _'Vomit Boy'_ was the only thing I could come up." She replied to him.

"Oh yeah, well I could call you _'Crater-Face."_ He replies at her, as she explained the explosion that she caused a few minutes ago.

" _Crater-Face?'_ Eddie raised an eyebrow, "Come on Jaune, be more creative; what happened back there is what I call a ' _Little Red Bombing Hood."_ he says, making both boys chuckled.

"Hey! That was an accident!" Ruby said with a blush of embarrassment.

"Hey, don't worry about it. At least is nothing like _'Jaune Arc. Sweet, short, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!"_ Said Eddie as he impersonate what Jaune said to him.

"Do they?" Ruby ask with mild uninterest of the lie.

"They will! At least I hope they will." Said Jaune while walking again.

"And like I said, at least you're confident about it." the raven boy pats his back.

Having nothing else to say in it, Ruby released her baby, "So, I got this." she spins her scythe around before digging it on the floor.

"Whoa!" both boys yelp, Eddie quickly looks at it with star eyes, "So cool!"

"Is that a scythe!?" Jaune asked, clearly surprised at the size and deadliness of the weapon.

"Yep! It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle." Ruby smile as she took it in her hands.

Jaune looks at the green raven boy "Wha?"

"In layman's term, is a gun." he answered as the red girl pumped her gun part.

"Oh." Jaune said, "That's cool!"

"That's more than cool, that's a real weapon right there!" Eddie says.

"What about you guys?!" Ruby asked with excitement.

"Oh, uh, I have this." Jaune says as he unsheathes his sword, catching the other's interest.

"Oooooooooh."

"I also have a shield too." Jaune said as he took the sheath of the sword and transformed into a shield with a golden arc symbol in the front.

"Nice, what can they do?" Eddie ask with curiosity as Ruby pokes the shield, causing the mechanism inside to recoil, and causing the poor blond to fetch it before it hit the ground. Poorly attempted as he didn't expect the jump.

When he picks it up, he explains, "Well, the shield gets smaller," he demonstrates by shrinking it. "So if I get tired of carrying it, I can just put it away."

"But, wouldn't weigh the same?" Our favourite innocent girl ask.

"What's your excuse then?" the green caped ask her. She was confused for a minute before blushing as she remembered that she was carrying a giant scythe that's bigger than her.

"Yeah, it does." says Jaune with a disappointing sound.

Both teens turn to look at the black haired boy with curiosity, which cause the boy to raise an eyebrow. "What? Do I have something on me?"

"Now that I think about it," Ruby commence speaking, "I didn't see you with any weapons before."

"Oh." Eddie explain, "I'm more into fighting with my fist and all... however," he suddenly reaches his back and grabs a hilt, "If things get serious, I bust this out." He slowly unsheathes out something and puts it forward.

Ruby could feel her silver eyes getting smaller and her mouth turning into a 'O'. What she was seeing was a sword, but unlike Jaune's, this one was in a soft curve blade in green, the blunt part had triangle parts that look like dragons teeth, the handle was covered in a green cloth, with a crescent moon, been crossed by a blade; forming an 'X'. However, the most curious part was that the weapon was almost….glowing….

Honestly, she only had one word to say about the sword.

"Awesome!" she shouts with saucer eyes. "I have never seen a blade like this!"

"Thanks! This katana is my pride and joy." he says as he presses a button and the handle move to the center on the blade and a cord attach itself at the tip of the blade, transforming it into a bow.

"What's it call!? What's it call!?" The red-brunette commence to ask.

Eddie smirks, "Its name is Genji."

"Genji?" Ruby asks in confusion.

"It means ' _Two Beginnings_ ", Eddie transforms his blade back, "My Dad said that this sword was the birth of this world."

"Birth to this world?" Jaune ask in confusion.

"It's a long story." the black haired released a sigh.

"Well, I like it!" Ruby says with a smile. "With that name, it sounds that it created the world!"

"Yeah, I also thought that as well," he looks at her, "And what is yours name?"

"Mine? My baby is called Crescent Rose!" She hugs her scythe like a real baby, "I kind of went a little overboard when I build it."

"Wait, you build it?!" Jaune asked in surprised.

"Yep!" Ruby said. "All students at Signal forge their own weapons."

"Kind of figure," Eddie said, putting a hand on his chin, "There's no way anyone that is not as awesome as you would build something like this amazing." he bluntly says, causing the red-haired to blush.

"T-thanks!" she says to him.

"Well, Crocea Mors was passed down," Jaune explain, "My great-great-grandfather used it to fight on the war."

"Family heirloom?" both Eddie and Ruby said at the same time.

They point at each other, "Jinx!" the shout. Moments later, the three of them start to laugh.

"Well, I like it, either way!" Ruby said as the laughter die down. "Not many people have appreciation to the classics these days."

"Yeah." Jaune said as they all put their weapons away.

"And you could use the shield to fight as well." Eddie said, raising an eyebrow on the blond knight.

"Use my shield to fight? Do you mean hit with it?" he asked, earning some sort of nod.

"Something like that." The green-black haired boy said. _"The best defense, is the best offense."_ He quotes.

It was then that the youngest of them notice that they were the only one walking around the place. "Hey, do you guys know where do we have to go?"

"I thought you guys know where we have to go."

"Well, I thought you guys know."

A quick silence took over before Eddie began walking to a random direction, "Well, is better to keep walking than standing around like idiots."

The soon-to-be leaders look at each other before running up to him.

* * *

 _('Maybe I shouldn't have left her.)_ Yang though as she watches the entrance door.

When they land, she quickly ditch; not left, ditch her sister around the academy. She wanted her to at least make friends in here, so she thought that her absence could help crack her shell. However, she now regrets it since her little sister wasn't coming inside the door, thinking that she might have gone lost.

Before she could do anything, her sister finally enters rushing through the doors, making her sigh in relief. She notices that her sister was coming in with 'Vomit Boy' and another boy with a green cape and green-black hair.

"Hey Ruby!" she calls and waves at her sister as she perked up and looks to see the blond, "Over here! I save you a spot!"

The red brunette said something before dragging the green cape boy away from the blond knight. In a quick moment, Ruby was now next to Yang, with Eddie behind her.

"Well, well, would you look at that!" the blond fighter makes a teasing smirk. "My sweet sister brought me her first boyfriend!"

Both teens blushed at her statement. "No! You're wrong! This is Eddie, the one I was talking about yesterday!" Ruby shout.

"Oh, so this is him!" the blond woman extend her hand, "I'm Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's sister!"

Eddie took her hand, "Eddie Eclipse, nice to meet you, Miss Xiao Long."

"Uuuuuh~, a gentleman one. _('And strong grip')_ " the lilac eyes girl wrap her hand around his neck. "Don't worry love, just call me Yang."

"Yang!" Ruby quickly push her away from her, making the blond girl to chuckle.

"Okay, okay…. How was your first day here?" she changes the subject.

"You mean after you literally ditch me?" the small sister cross her arms in anger.

"Hey, I did not ditch you!" Yang shout back.

Eddie gasp and points at the blond fighter, "She ditch you, your very own, _eventhoughyoudontlookalike,_ sister?!

"Yeah! She left me spinning through dust!" Ruby answer his question. She suddenly makes an _'eep!'_ as she found herself wrap in a hug of Eddie.

The boy points his finger at the older one, "How dare you ditch your sweet, innocent sister in a place where she could have been blown away from an explosion!" he accused her as the red riding hood face was burning red.

"Woah there, you really exaggerated with that one." said Yang with her hands up in defense.

"Actually, he isn't wrong." said Ruby as Eddie lets her go of the hug. "And I was yell too!"

"You two are just being sarcastic?" Yang asked.

"No! I literally explode a hole on the school! And there was fire and... I think there was some ice?"

"And there was a lot of shaking around!" Eddie comment.

"Definitely sarcasm." Yang said with a broadly smile.

"I wish! I trip in a crabby girl's luggage, and then she yell at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yell at me, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop!"

She felt a hand on her hair, "There, there. You don't have to feel bad anymore." she looks at Eddie who, was giving her a soft smile. "This girl is not here now, so don't feel bad." he said.

Ruby sighs with a smile, "You're right, she's not here now."

"You!" a shout came from behind her, causing the poor girl to jump into the arms of Eddie.

"Why did I have to talk?!" Ruby shout.

"Those that mean I'm also exploding?!" Eddie shout as well as he turns around to the owner of the voice. He saw a white-haired and clothed girl with icy eyes and a scar on her left one. _('Oh Monty Oum, is a real ice princess!')_

"Your lucky that we didn't explode next to the cliff!" the white girl shout.

"Oh my God, you really did explode." Said Yang while looking at Ruby in Eddie's arms. _(I'm sooo going to tease her for this.')_

"It was an accident, I swear!" Ruby shout out. She suddenly noticed that she was in Eddie's arms again. She blush before jumping off him, and once she did, the white girl hand her a pamphlet on the basics of dust. She began to lecture the red-haired which only was gibberish in the scythe user's ear.

"Uhhh…." Ruby could only raise an eyebrow at her.

"You want to make it up to me?" Ruby nod, "Then read and never speak to me again."

"Woah, woah, woah," Eddie grab the pamphlet from the ice queen hands. "White clothes, icy demeanour, and telling someone to never speak to them again?" he looks at the sisters, "Someone sound the blue alarm, we have an ice queen here."

"Excuse me?!" the girl shout at him as the sisters chuckled. "Do you have any idea who you're speaking too?!" she asked with anger.

"...Mom?" he innocently asks.

"That's rig-wait what? No!"

"Elsa?"

"No!

"Esdeath?"

"Wrong!"

"Gray Fullbuster?"

"That's not even a girl's name!"

"Sub-Zero?"

"That's not even a real name!"

"John Cena?"

"Pupururuh…..wait, what am I doing?!"

Eddie kept saying wrong names, the girl kept telling him he's wrong, and both Ruby and Yang were trying so hard not to laugh at the display.

"I give up." the green caped boy said with arms up in the air.

"Schnee! Weiss Schnee, you dolt! I'm a Schnee!" the girl now name Weiss said.

"Bless you."

That last part was enough, both sisters couldn't control themselves as laughter escape their mouths and Weiss was turning red, fury or embarrassment? Who knows.

"Gah! That's it! I'm out!" the heiress throw her hands in the air and walk away from him.

Once she was gone, a hand wraps around Eddie's shoulders, he turned to see Yang wiping a tear away from her eyes.

"Oh man! That was good Eddie!" she said. "My side almost hurt from all that! You and I are going to get along pretty well!" she raised her fist at him.

"If you say so Yang." He responds back by bro fisting her fist. Ruby was trying to control her giggles, not noticing that she bump into the boy.

Just then, Ozpin and Glynda walk up to the mike, the old man spoke up "I'll… keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But, I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It's up to you to take the first step." he says before moving away and letting Glynda take over.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation will begin. You're dismissed!"

With that said, all the students began to do their own things, like chattering or going somewhere else.

"Something seems off about him." Yang comment.

Ruby nodded, "I think he didn't have his morning coffee…...hey, where did Eddie go?"

Yang blink her eyes before she looks next to her, where she placed her arm on Eddie's shoulder, only to see that he was gone and her arm was in the air. She began to look around, but there was no green caped boy in sight. He vanished in thin air, without her noticing it and Yang is _very_ observant to things like this. With Ruby's semblance, she had to be used to catching slight movements. So for Eddie to just vanish without her knowledge and sensing him moving away...

 _('Okay Mr. Green, you got my attention now.')_

* * *

Our green raven boy was walking down the hall, he accidentally left them two sisters and began searching the academy.

 _('I should apologized to them when I see them again….')_ he says in his mind. He was so focused in his thoughts that he didn't notice when he bump into something hard, causing Eddie to fall to his butt.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" says a girl voice.

The boy looks up to see a red scarlet-haired ponytail girl with green eyes and golden spartan armor. When he saw her, he was astonish to her beauty.

"Oh, don't worry," Said Eddie as he stood up, "I should have been watching where I was, but let's put at percent, 70/30."

The girl was taken back by his normal response, "O-Okay…. Then, is all your fault!" she said before she realized what she said and turned around with a blush. _('Dammit Pyrrha! That sounded like a joke! There goes your opportunity for a normal friend!')_

Eddie chuckles, it was obvious that she realized that it was joke, "If you say so, I would appreciated not to have bad relations in here."

Pyrrha looks at him in shock, _('He isn't mad?!... That's...good!')_ "Y-Yes, I m-mean, I'm perfectly fine with splitting the blame." she says while making brushing her arm. "I...I'm Pyrrha Nikos by the way!"

"Pyrrha Nikos….. such a lovely name!" Eddie comments, causing the red girl to blush.

"Th-Thank you…" she says.

The green raven boy extend his hand "Eddie. Eddie Eclipse."

Pyrrha immediately took a hold of his hand and shook it wildly. "Pyrrha Nikos!... W-wait I-I…I already told you that. I-I'm sorry. It's just…it's been awhile since I've been able to have a normal conversation with someone." she blush in embarrassment.

Eddie raised an eyebrow and till his head in confusion, "Why?"

Pyrrha looks away, "Oh...no reason…" she mumbles.

Hearing her voice, Eddie knew that she doesn't want to speak about it, "Well, it doesn't matter, do you know where the lockers are Pyrrha?" he asks her.

"The lockers? Why, I was going there myself!" she says. "Would you like to walk there together?"

"Really!?" he says with joy as he hugs her. "Thank you so much!"

The red-haired blushes in embarrassment even deeper at his action. "N-N-No, I-I'm glad to help!"

Eddie let go of her as she tries to control her blush. "Lead the way Pyrrha!" he says, giving her an innocent smile.

The gladiator felt a pang on her heart before quickly nodding at him. She started to walk away, follow by the green raven boy. _('Oh...Monty….why did my heart beat like that?')_

* * *

 _(_ _Night Time: Ballroom_ _)_

Night had fallen and the students were gathered into the cafeteria to sleep inside. Sleeping bags were given to the students and most had changed into the proper sleeping attire. Ruby Rose was resting on her sleeping bag, wearing a black tank top with a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and long white pants with pink roses as decoration.

"Is like a hu~ge slumber party!" Yang, who was now wearing an orange tank top with her flame emblem on the front, and black boy shorts, as she drops down on her sleeping bag next to her sister.

"I don't think dad would approve of the boys though." Ruby stated flatly.

"I know I do. Meow~" Yang purred at the sight of some of the many men going topless before turning into a disgusted look in her face when she caught sight of Jaune in his blue onesie before turning to her sister in curiosity. "So dear sister of mine, what are you doing?" she asked Ruby.

"Just writing a letter to our friends at Signal. You know, keeping in touch with them." Ruby replied simply. Hey, it doesn't hurt to send letters to your friends and let them know you haven't forgotten them.

"Awww, that's so adorable." Yang cooed, only to get hit in the face by a pillow courtesy of a pouting Ruby.

"Shut up! I didn't get to bring my friends with me to Beacon! It feels weird!~" the red-haired slumps her face on her pillow.

"Don't say that, you have Jaune, his…. kind of nice, and Eddie too. See, two friends in one day!"

"Add that Weiss hate me, we are back at one." Ruby stated dejectedly.

"Don't say that, there's no such thing as negative friends. You just made one friend, one enemy…" Yang make teasing smile, "And a boyfriend~"

She was answered by another pillow from her blush sister, "Yang! Eddie is not my boyfriend! We just meet yesterday!"

"But, you were talking about him like if he was the greatest thing next to weapons." she _'innocently'_ ask. She received another pillow to the face.

"Shut up!" her sister shouts with red cheeks.

"Okay, okay… Well, well, look at that." Yang said, looking at a direction. "Are you sure that Eddie is not your boyfriend?"

"No!...Why are you asking?" Ruby asked.

Yang just point at where she was looking, the red brunette looks at where she was pointing and for the first time in her innocent life, her face turned into a tomato as steam comes out of her ears.

Eddie Eclipse was coming inside with a thigh gray shirt without sleeves, covering what it looks to be six hard abs, and soggy green pants. He was carrying his sleeping bag while looking for a place to sleep, oblivious to the stares of the woman, as they ogle his normal, yet well embodied arms, and the looks of jealousy from the boys.

"Well, you wouldn't mind if big sis….plays a bit with him, right?~" Yang says while licking her lips.

"No!" she shouts at her, "You can't!"

"Oh, so he is your boyfriend?"

"N-No, is not….gah!" Ruby buried her face into her pillow.

Yang snicker at her sister breakdown, she looks back at Eddie who, was still looking around and an idea pop in her head. "Hey Eddie!"

The green raven boy looks at her, "Over here, come!" Yang calls.

"Yang?! What are you doing?!" Ruby stood her face up.

"He looks to be having trouble, so I'm helping him." she says with a smile.

"Hey Yang, Ruby." Eddie reach and greets them.

"Hey there hotshot, where you vanish off to?" Yang ask, roaming at his abs and arms.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he cheaply scratch his cheek, "I wanted to put my stuff away, so I went to the lockers after the Witch of the West dismiss us."

" _Pffffff,_ Witch of the West, good one." Yang said.

"Anyway, I'm looking for a place to sleep, is there any spot that hasn't been taken yet?" Asked Eddie, looking around the room.

"Well, you can sleep with us." Yang said, making some space between her and Ruby.

"Yang!" the scythe user yell at her sister.

"What? I'm giving him a place to sleep….. are you saying you have a problem with it?" Yang asked with a teasing smile.

Ruby blush at her sister's teasing, "N-No! I-Is not that! Is just…..well…" she twirls her fingers around.

Feeling that she may have a problem with this, Eddie spoke up, "...If it is a problem, I could just-"

"No, is not a problem at all!" Ruby quickly said before she realized what she just said and blush a lot, "I-I-I mean…. If you want to…."

"Thanks Ruby, I appreciated your generosity." Eddie said, placing the blanket on the floor and drooping in it. "Man, am tired."

"I'm with you in that one hotshot." Yang said, observing his hard abs like a piece of meat. _('And I got myself a great refreshment~')_ She then noticed that her sister was looking at a direction.

"Ruby?" she looks at where her sister was looking, only to see a black-haired woman with a bow in head reading a book next with a lighted candle.

"That girl…" the red brunette mutters out.

"You know her?" Yang asked her sister.

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang then grabbed Ruby's arm and lifted her up.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!" shout Ruby as she was being drag by her sister. "Eddie! Help me!"

"Whu? Who called me?" asked Eddie as he stood up. He watched Yang drag her sister all the way to the black haired girl. "...Something tells me that I better follow Yang." He stood and followed the blond huntress-in-training.

...

..

.

The black haired girl was reading peacefully her book when she felt someone standing in top of her, she looks up from her book to see a blond girl, a red petite girl and a green raven boy.

"Hello!" Yang waved at the girl as she pulled her younger sister along. "I believe you two know each other!"

Getting a closer look at the young petite girl who was dragged over to her, a spark of remembrance ignited inside the mysterious girl. "Aren't you the girl that exploded?"

Ruby, taking that embarrassing memory as a way to push the conversation along, replied, "Uhh, yeah! My name's Ruby." Afterwards, she held her hand out towards the amber-eyed girl, but the girl merely returned to her book instead. "But, you can just call me…crater…actually you can just call me Ruby." The black and red-haired girl chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"Okay." The amber-eyed girl responded.

Eddie whispers at the older sister, _"I don't think she wants to talk, maybe we should just leave."_

 _"No, my little sister needs more friends! Otherwise, she's gonna die as a friendless nobody!"_ Yang whispered back at him.

 _"You two know I can hear you both, right?!"_ Ruby whispered vehemently to both of them.

Before they could continue talking, Eddie noticed the book the black haired girl was reading and his eyes completely went white. "No way."

He appeared in front of the black haired girl, surprising her, "Is that _'Man with Two Souls'!?"_ he asks with star eyes.

The girl looks at him in surprised, "You….know about it?"

"More than know it…. I love it!" he says, "Not only those the plot of the souls fighting for the total control of the body is absolutely amazing, the weapons are out of their league!" He started to talk about the book, the girl, much to a surprised, was listening in interest and curiosity, while Yang looks in absolute shock that the only guy that caught her attention is making a conversation from a boring book. Ruby, on the other hand, found an opportunity to start a conversation.

"I like books." she says, as Eddie and the black-haired girl looks at her, "Yang used to read to me every night before bed." Ruby closed her eyes as she remembered those beautiful memories, not knowing that the amber-eyed showed some genuine curiosity now. "Stories of heroes and monsters…they're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress."

"Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" The black-haired girl asked curiously.

"I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves." The silver-eyed girl responded valiantly, gripping her fist to emphasize her determination to achieve her dream.

"...Ruby," Eddie pat her head, "That's a beautiful dream right there. Just like you." he smiles at her.

The silver-eye girl blush at his comment, "T-Thanks!"

The amber-eyed girl merely chuckled as she heard the young girl's dream. "That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." She responded, her eyes lowering in sadness. "Its much harsh than we think."

"That's why we are here, right? To make it better." Ruby smiles at her.

She suddenly was lifted up, "Ohhh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang cheered, grabbing Ruby into a bear hug.

"Hrgh! Cut it out!" Ruby yelled, punching Yang in her face; causing the affectionate bear hug to turn into a wrestling match.

Eddie and the black-haired sweat-drop at the display, "Ladies and gentlemen's, our future huntresses and eternal beings of optimism…. Great display at how a hunter acts, don't you agreed?" Eddie asked the bow headed girl, who chuckles at what he meant, and unknowingly, making her bow move.

Our hunter notice it, but understood why she was doing this,"Oh, I haven't introduce myself yet," he bows at her, "I'm Eddie Eclipse. Could I ask for your name?"

"...Blake. Blake Belladonna." the girl name Blake introduced herself.

The green raven boy nods, "Blake Belladonna….. Jeez, are all the woman here not only beautiful, but they have beautiful names as well?" he asked out loud. Making the hidden fauna blush and the two sisters to stop fighting, "I mean, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos? Not only those the name fit in, they are a match in beauty."

The three girls blush out his bluntness, especially Yang since it supposes to be the other way around. Before any of them could continue, heavy stomps were walking up to them.

"What in the world is going on over here!? Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?" Weiss walks up with an angry face, wearing a faded bluish sleeping gown with short sleeves and white trimmings, and her logo on the upper-right chest. Upon realizing who was talking, she yell along with Yang, "Not you again!"

"Shh!" Ruby shushed the two. "Please stop yelling! She's right, people are trying to sleep."

"Oh now you're on my side!" Weiss scoff out.

"What's your problem with my sister!" Yang ask with anger rising.

"She is a hazard!"

"She hasn't even done anything to you!"

Eddie and Blake could only stare at what is happening, with Ruby trying to stop them. However, Weiss is right, is better go to sleep. Eddie went up to the three girls. He then picks up the two sisters up by the waist, surprising the two of them.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!" Yang ask in anger and confusion, he lifted her up like she weighs nothing!

"People are trying to sleep, how about you continue your bickering with her tomorrow morning?" he innocently asks.

"We were not bickering!" both Weiss and Yang say at the same time.

Eddie looks at the hidden faunas, "Blake, I bid you goodnight." he bows at her, which she returns. He began to walk away with a grumpy Yang and embarrass Ruby.

Weiss was completely ignored in all of what was happening, steam was coming out of her ears before-

* * *

 _(Fanfiction Writer Dimension: Room 343; Eternal4Ever)_

Hey! Don't move the camera! What are you doing here?!

"Shut up! You wrote this on purpose didn't you?!"

"Is part of my plot, so roll with it!"

"Why are you even making a plot of this, you don't own us!"

"I'm a fanfiction writer, this story plot is based on my point of view! So do a favor and roll with it! You flat chested, ice-cold, bossy demeanor, Ice Queen!"

"H-How dare you-"

* * *

 ***We are experiencing technical problems, please wait a sec***

* * *

Finally, I love Weiss and all, but she can burst out at anything stupid!... Anyway, let's finish this chapter!

…

..

.

Yang continue to grumble, "That Icy brat really rubs me wrong."

"Yang please stop, she was right, people are trying to sleep." Ruby tries to reason with her sister.

"Is not about that, is about how she treats you." the blond says, her lilac eyes turning red.

"Calm yourself Yang," Said Eddie as he reaches their beds and puts them down. "There's no point being angry now." he says as he drops on his blanket.

The blond huntress wanted to speak, but she forgot about it when she saw his abs again. "...Fine." At that moment, the lights went out, meaning that everybody should sleep now. Ruby, Yang and Eddie went to sleep because tomorrow will be an important day.

* * *

 _ **All right, let me put these straight, this is a harem story. From way before I already plan that this was going to be one, so I hope you enjoy it!**_


	4. Initiation Time! Part I

The morning was rising, the sun rays enter through the windows of the Ballroom of Beacon, hitting several students and causing them to start to wake up. One Ruby Rose was staring up from her wonderful dream. As she those that, she yawns cutely and raised up from her sleeping bag while rubbing her eyes. Fully awake, she look around the room, she saw students waking up.

She saw Jaune standing up from his sleeping bag and try to walk away, only to trip on his own bag.

She saw Weiss packing her stuff up in a princess-style order.

She saw Blake reading her book as she walks to the girls changing room.

She saw Phyrra walking out the bathroom with a toothbrush.

She saw a young black-haired boy with a pink streak been pestered around by an orange-haired girl with a motor-mouth.

She saw Yang sleeping on top of Eddie…..wait, what?

Ruby snap back next to her, seeing her sister sleeping peacefully on top of the green-black haired chest. To make things more complicated, Eddie had an arm around her and Yang had an arm on his abs. The red-haired was blushing madly with anger, her sister just went a little too far here on her friend….. It must have been those abs.

Speaking of the devil, Eddie began to wake up from his dreams, his eyes fluttered as he wanted to rub them, but found that his hand was on something that was on top of him, he open his eyes and saw the blond busty huntress on him, causing him to blink three times before a blush crawl into his face. He began to panic around when he notice that his red cape companion was awake and blushing madly.

"Ruby….. I swear to Oum, I did not do anything to her, and I did not know she was like this," he says with sweats on his forehead.

Ruby quickly shook her head, trying to get off the blush from her face, "D-Don't worry Eddie, Yang is always like this with boys that catch her attention."

At that moment, Yang began to wake up, "Mmmm~ Is morning already?" she says before raising her head up, her lilac eyes meeting Eddie's red eyes. "Morning hotshot~," she said with a seductive smile.

The boy was blushing, "Could I ask why are you like this?" he asks through his blush.

Yang look down to see where she was and a sly smile appear on her face, "I was feeling uncomfortable in my pillow, so I wanted a….. 'better pillow." she trace her finger on his chest. "Can you forgive me for this?"

Eddie blush even more, _('So, she is this kind of person….')_ he took a deep breath before giving her a small smile, "I only ask that you at least warned me about this next time."

His answer surprised both Ruby and Yang, "Seriously? You're okay with been used as a pillow?" the blond asked him

"...As long as you don't cross the line, I don't mind." that made Yang blush so much, she stood up with a sheepishly smile.

"W-Well then! I-I guess is better that we go change!" she quickly said as she began to walk away as her heart began to beat fast. _('W-Wow….He got me good there.')_

"H-Hey Yang, don't leave me!" Ruby yell as she began to follow her sister, her own heart beating as well, ( _'He doesn't mind?... Then, is okay for me to sleep with him- wait a minute, what am I thinking!?')_

Eddie just looks at the two of them walk away as he released a sigh. What a way to wake up.

* * *

After putting away his sleeping bag, Eddie went to eat some breakfast and now, he was going to the locker room, once he was inside, he passes by the black haired boy, now with green like ninja clothes, and the orange-haired girl, now with pink and white clothes.

"I wonder why those two are workup about." he heard Ruby talk as she opens her locker.

"Who knows." Eddie surprised the two sisters as he walks to his locker that was five feets away from them, "However, I have a sneaking feeling that the purple stray of hair is that girl's doing."

"Well, look who decide to show up," Yang wrap her arm around him, "I just hope that she doesn't be a 'PAINT' in the butt!"

Eddie made a poker face and Ruby slap her face, "Yang, that was horrible."

The blond huntress pouts as she punches his elbow slightly. She looks at her sister, "So Ruby, you seem awfully happy today."

"Duh! Today there will be no talk, instead, my sweetheart is doing the job!" the scythe user hugs Crescent Rose.

"I agreed; less talk, more fight." Said Eddie, as he grabs Genji. "A language I know fully well."

Yang chuckles as she crosses her arms under her develop bust. "Well remember Ruby, you're not the only one taking this initiation. If you want to grow up you're gonna have to learn how to meet new people and learn how to work together."

Ruby rolled her eyes in an irritated manner as she came back out of her locker to look at her sister.

Ruby roll her eyes in annoyance and growl out. "Uuuuuuugh, you sound like Dad! " She turns to look at her sister. "Ok, first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk." she crosses her arms under her undeveloped chest.

"Hey, I do too! And I run around like a psycho, and I eat things that are inedible." Eddie said as he started counting the things he said with his fingers, "Also I whine a lot….Wait a minute!" he, mockingly, gasp in shock, "That's what a baby those!" He earns a snicker from Yang and a blush from Ruby. "Thank you! Thank you! I'll be here all day." he bows to them.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked her little sister who became worried about it.

"I-I don't know…." Ruby look away from her, she hasn't thought about it that far.

"If you like, I could be on your team." Eddie offers her.

"You will?!" Ruby looks at him with hopeful eyes.

The black-haired smiles at her, "Sure, I would love to be on your team." he said before been tackled into a hug by the hooded girl, for having a petite body, she's strong.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Ruby says with a smile as she hugs him with all her might. Eddie just chuckles at her and pets her head.

Yang smiles at her sister, but for some reason, she felt a pang on her heart seeing her sister acting all happy around him.

"Yang? You're going to be on me team, right?" Ruby turns to her sister with hopefuls eyes.

"Ummm, I was thinking that….maybe you should be with different people?" Yang asked while stroking her hair.

"Ooooh~ You're in trouble~" Eddie tease at her as he slowly moves away from them. Yang was a little confused at first before her words finally got to her head. She suddenly felt a dark aura, she slowly looks at her sister with sweat on her.

" **My dearest sister Yang** …" Ruby had her eyes been covered by her hair with a red aura coming out of her. She slowly looks at her sister, showing her an angry expression, **"Are you saying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"**

Yang immediately raised her hands in defense while sweating buckets, "W-What?~ Nonononono, why would I do something like that?! I want to be on your team!… I just thought…" She suddenly looks at her with a sheepishly smile, "I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of your shell?"

Bad move Yang, bad move.

Ruby's anger rose up, "What?! I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolutely-

"Ridiculous!" Eddie heard a complained voice that belongs to Jaune Arc, "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday. I would've remembered having to count that high!" He said.

"Hey Jaune!" the blond knight turn to see the green caped boy pointing at a locker to the side, "I think you mean 939."

The Arc blink once before he looks at his paper and noticed that it was upside-down. He slaps his face, "Thanks, Eddie." he thanks with a disappointing voice.

"Anytime man," he says as Jaune walk to his locker. He then saw Phyrra on her locker with Weiss trailing behind her.

"So, Pyrrha," Weiss began speaking, "Have you given any thought to whose team you would like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known, individual, such as yourself."

"Hmmm, well I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Phyrra answer.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." Weiss says, sounding as nice as she could.

"Hmmm, that sounds grand." Phyrra answers her.

"Great!" Weiss turns around as her mind though, _('This is perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class. Together we will be unstoppable! Popularity! Celebrities! Perfect grades! Nothing can stand in our way!')_ she though all of that while looking creepy.

"Hey Pyrrha!" the ice queen return to the real world when she hears the voice of a familiar and annoying boy.

Pyrrha, on the other hand, was overjoyed to hear his voice, "Hello Eddie, nice morning we have today."

"You can say that again," Eddie rest himself against a locker, "Anyway, my friend and I are making our team, want to join us?"

Before Pyrrha could answer, our ice girl step in front of her, "Eddie, is it?"

"The one and only," he bows to her, "Eddie Eclipse at your services." He then shouts, "Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!"

"I GET IT, STOP IT, MAN!" Jaune yell at him which only make him laugh before turning to the ice queen who was getting annoyed.

"Do you know who are you talking to?" she asked while pointing at the scarlet warrior.

"Umm, Pyrrha Nikos?" he answers with confusion.

"Good! So, you who she is." she says, maybe he is not stupid-

"Oh no, I only know her name." she slaps her face as she retracts her early statement.

"Seriously?! You don't know anything else?! She graduated top of her class at Sanctum!"

"Sanc-what? You just made that up didn't you?" he ask with a not believable expression.

"It's a real place you dolt!" Weiss snarled, stomping her foot in irritation.

"I-It actually is." Pyrrha says, not wanting Weiss to break down in anger.

"Oh, for real? Then, please accept my apology." he bows his head like a gentleman to the two of them, which caught both girls by surprised as they blush at his action.

"A-Anyway," the ice princess regain her composure, "Phyrra has won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row…A new record!" Weiss continued, for some reason, making Nikos look down in sadness.

"The what?" Eddie raised his eyebrow like Dwayne Johnson.

 _('Are you kidding me?!')_ "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" The heiress snapped, throwing her arms into a fit rapidly after finally having enough, he must at least know that!

"Marshmallow what?" Eddie throws (unknowing) his trump card.

Weiss jaw finally disconnected from her face as it went down and Pyrrha was in complete shock. _('He doesn't know anything about her/me!?')_ One though with complete shock while the other, for some reason, was happy for it.

"Y-You're not serious, right?!" Weiss' eyes began to shake around, "Y-You just trying to confuse me right?! That you don't know the only cereal that has in front famous cartoons and athletes?!" she shouts with complete desperation.

"...Is it good?" his last move.

 **TKO**!

The poor girl went limp on her legs while looking pale as a ghost.

Phyrra, who was still in shock, answer him, "W-Well, they aren't that good, although the experience was great." she sheepishly scratch her cheek.

"Bummer….." he suddenly realized an important info. "Wait…. Did she say that only cartoons and athletes are on it?"

The scarlet haired girl sighs in depression, "Yeah…." She suddenly yelped in surprised when Eddie place his hand on her's. "H-Huh? Eddie?" she says with a blush.

"I'm so sorry Phyrra." his voice sound sad, which surprised and confuse her, "Now I see why it was difficult to you make friends the normal way." his words surprised her once again.

 _('H-He figure it out….')_ she thought to herself.

"I can't say how does it feel….. And I'm not even going to ask you about it." he looks at her in the eyes, making her blush when she saw his blood red pupils, "But know this, whenever you need to talk about it, don't hesitate to speak with me." he gives her a comforting smile. "I'm your friend after all."

The scarlet warrior's heart race a lot as a blush creeps into her face. No one has talked to her like this before..."T-Thank you for the offer Eddie….. I really appreciate your concern…." she says with her beautiful smile.

Eddie smiles at her with his own blush before moving at the broken Weiss who was still in shock coma. He quickly lifts her up to her feet.

"W-W-Whu?!" The ice princess finally regains consciousness and found the black-haired hands holding her. Been the heiress she was, Weiss push off his arms away "What the hell are you doing?!" she shouts at him.

"You were on the floor, is not very lady-like to be on the floor when we are heading to battle." he says while cleaning her dust away from her clothes quickly, "We can't have you going into initiation all this dusty around, you might catch a cold and destroy that cute and beautiful face of yours Miss Schnee." he says.

Weiss was a blushing mess, he was treating her like a butler taking care of his master… Exactly what she want when she takes over the family's company. And as if the bells save her, the announcement came up and Glynda spoke through it.

" _Will all students please head towards Beacon Cliff. The initiation is about to begin. Please head towards Beacon Cliff."_

"P-Phyrra, I'm g-going up ahead!" With that said, the white-haired dash out of the room.

"W-well, I-I guess we better get going there!" the scarlet girl quickly began to follow the heiress, "Good luck Eddie!"

The green caped boy waves at Phyrra as she walks away after she disappeared, he felt eyes looking at him. He turns around to see a blanky Yang, a pouting Ruby, and a jaw drop Jaune.

Eddie raised an eyebrow, "What? Is there something on me?" he asks them. He only got 'Hhmp!' from Ruby who look away, a 'Lucky bastard' from Jaune as he cries tears out and a sigh from Yang who mutter 'looks like I have competition'. The poor boy just had three questions mark dancing on his head.

* * *

 _(Moments later, on the cliff of Beacon)_

Once there, Ozpin and Glynda kindly gestured to the students, the ones that will enter inside the Emerald Forest, to stand in several pads. From right to left were Jaune, Eddie, Ruby, Yang, random guy, Blake, random guy, another random guy, Phyrra, random guy, the green boy, the pink girl, random guy, another random guy and Weiss.

"For years you have trained to become warriors." Ozpin started talking. "And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda quickly took over, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates…today."

"What?!" Ruby screamed.

"Ruby, I'm next to you." Eddie says, covering his left ear.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin continued while taking a swing of his coffee. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby whimpered in despair at hearing that information, she has to team up with the person she makes eye contact with? She's doom….. She then felt a pat on her head, she looks at the side to see Eddie patting her with affection, which she appreciated tremendously.

An action that Ozpin took note off. _('Looks like they are close enough already…')_ "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die" Ozpin said with a foreboding tone, causing poor Jaune and Ruby to chuckle nervously.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene." Ozpin told the class.

"Oooooooo…looks like I was right, Ren! Haha!" the orange-haired girl laughed, sticking her tongue at her friend, making the black haired boy sigh.

"You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." Ozpin said, getting awkward glances from both Ruby and Jaune. "Are there any questions?" He asked

"Me! I have one!" Eddie raised his arm up in the air.

"Yes, Mr. Eclipse?" Ozpin asked.

"How long did Professor Witch have you up for all that speech?" he asked innocently.

Widened eyes fell on the black haired boy, grunts of anger and chuckles were heard. Glynda had a tick mark on her head and was about to scowl him, but Ozpin spoke up.

"All night." He says while drinking his coffee.

Eddie whistle out, "No wonder you drink coffee like running water; spending time with her just suck the joy out of you and could make you fall in a coma in a matter of seconds!"

Several students laugh a little, only Weiss and the black haired boy sigh. Ozpin even cracked a smile, while Glynda was fuming smoke from her ears.

"Any other questions?" the silver headmaster ask.

"U-Uhm, I have one-." Jaune says but got interrupted.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin continued.

Everyone began to take their positions as the first pad launch Weiss into the air while poor Jaune tries to ask his question.

"Umm, sir?" he began while not looking at the side and not seeing the students been launched off. "So this landing…strategy thing…Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin said with a blank expression.

"Oh, uh, I see… So do you, like, hand out some parachute for us?"

"No. You will be using your own 'landing strategy'."

It was Yang's turn as she winks at her sister and put on sunglasses before the platform sends her flying, follow by Ruby who smiles at Eddie before launching away.

"Uh huh…I don't get it-"

"Hey Jaune!" the blond knight looks at his friend, "To infinity, and-" Eddie was sent flying into the air, "BEYOOOOOOOOND!"

Jaune's mouth drop down as he finally realized something, "Wait! We're-" he was cut short when he was sent into the air, screaming for his life.

As his students sailed into the sky, Ozpin turned around and took a sip of his never ending coffee once again. "…I love my job."

* * *

 _(In the air)_

"AAaaaaaaaaaAAAaaaaaaaaa!" Eddie cry as he falls with style in the sky. "Well, time to land!" he says as he puts up his hoodie and grabs his cape. He then caught air on it and began to slowly descend from the sky.

When he land on the ground, he commence to sprint through the woods, _('Okay! First, let's get to the temple!')_ He suddenly felt a presence coming at him. He turns around and saw the bushes moving.

"Who's there?" he asks before a shadow appear, and I have to say….is a big shadow.

Coming out from the bushes was a black creature with a white skull on its face and red eyes. It had the form of a snake and it was ten times bigger than the trees. It had sabertooth fangs on its mouth and red marks around him.

"A King Taiji, huh?" Eddie said as he glares at it, "What you going to do now?" he ask as if the grimm would answer him.

The giant snake growl as it went close to him…...only to pass by him without a care of the world.

"Ouch, you hurt my feelings." he says before dodging a tail swing from it, "Huh, attacking me from behind, aren't we?"

The snake howl before sending its tail at him. Eddie jumps over the tail and uses it to run through it, the serpentine try to bite him off, but the green cape boy was much faster and evade it, cape and all. With one thrust, he punches the face of the snake, sending it to the ground. Taking the chance, Eddie commenced to throw a barrage of punches it, each one becoming harder than the last one. Causing the snake hiss as the punches began to form cracks on the skull face. It could have used its tail, but for some reason, the punches were stopping it from doing it.

After one last punch, the black-haired boy jump in front of its face. "Listen here armless reptile, I have something important to do, so do me a favor and remember your place..." he says as a green mist began coming out of his eyes, "If you ever attack me or anyone I find important, I'm going to hunt you… **And then, I'm going to kill you…."** he says with anger in his voice.

Suddenly, the King Taijitu slowly rose its head up and began to move away from him, if one would look more clearly, they would have noticed its red eyes shaking…in fear…

Eddie's eyes return to normal as he sighs, "Man…. I'm doing it again…" he sighs as he began walking into the forest, "I can't have any real challenge here."

…

..

.

Ruby Rose managed to land safely on the forest, and now she was looking for her sister while running. _('Gotta find Yang…Gotta find Yang…Gotta find Yang…Gotta fiiiiind Yang…')_

"Yaaaaaang! Yaaaaaang!" she screamed through the forest. _('This is bad, this is really bad! What if I can't find Yang?! What if someone finds her already?! *Gasp* The Horror!...)_

 _('Well, there's always Jaune…he's nice. He's funny! I don't think he's very good in a fight, though._

 _('Oh! What about Blake? So mysterious, so calm. Plus she likes books! Well, then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to carry a conversation with her.')_

 _('Oh! Eddie, how can I forget about him! He likes weapons like me, he's funny, he's awesome at fighting and has a cape like mine….. He said that he would like to team up with me, and he is cute and handsome- wait what am I saying!?')_ she shakes her thoughts away.

Before she could continue thinking someone began to appear in her sight as she halts as she and Weiss Schnee made eye contact.

 _('Oh dammit.')_

…

..

.

 _(Meanwhile, back at the cliff)_

"I-Impossible…" Glynda mumbles out, they already watch by their scrolls several students pair up already, but they just watch their friend's son beat a King Taiji and instead of killing it, he told him to scram. The Grimm immediately went away, but the two adults notice the reaction.

"Interesting….. He didn't kill it, rather, beat it up until it acknowledges his power…. Most interesting method." Ozpin, his voice was in fascination.

"Sir…. This….is…"

"I know…. He already is adapt to it…." he says as he looks another at the rest of the students, "It would appear that everyone has paired up already….all except one."

"...You prepare this beforehand, didn't you?" Glynda says with a scowling face.

Ozpin didn't answer as he drinks his coffee.

* * *

"I have to be close….. I think." Eddie says as he jumps over a root. After walking around for some time, he found the temple that the headmaster explain about, "Yep! This is it!"

It had broken pillars around it and there was a pedestal with chess pieces in black and white.

"Chess pieces? I knew this was a game; we are just pawns in here….. Is there like a pawn that is not normal, better yet, eight of them?" He says as he stood in front of them, noticing that several pedestals were missing some pieces, "Looks like I wasn't the first one."

Eddie looks around before his eyes land on one particular chess piece. It was a black and white king, however, instead of having a cross, it was an animal-like mouth. It shows danger, fear, anger and pain. Just seeing could cause shivers down a human spine-

"Ooooooh, I like this one!" Eddie quickly grabs it with shining eyes.

As he stares at it, Eddie suddenly got hugged from behind as he felt two round object press behind him, "Hey there hotshot~" A familiar voice came to his ear.

"Yang! Good to see that you're okay!" Eddie said as he turns around to see the busty blond and the black bow haired girl. "Blake!"

Blake smiles at him, "I see you made it here." she says.

"Yep! Found some trouble on the way, but nothing this poor guy couldn't handle." Eddie said with a smile as Yang observed the piece on his hand.

"Eh? Is this a King piece?" she asked as Blake walk forward and observed it.

"It's….different than the others." she says, making, unknowing, her bow twitch.

"Hey now… You know that curiosity killed the cat right?" Eddie said. Making Yang chuckled and for Blake to lose her composure for a minute, but return back to normal.

"Anyway," Yang began to say, "where's your teammate?" she asked him.

Eddie shrugged at her, "I didn't find one yet." That surprised the two females.

"You haven't found anyone yet?" Blake asked.

A dark cloud appeared right on top of Eddie's head as he sulks out. "Yeah…. I feel so lonely now."

"Aah~ Don't be like that sweetheart," Yang says, hugging him close to her bust. "You got two hot babes with you now, so be happy about it!"

"Oh, I am happy," he says, hugging Yang back, "Who wouldn't be happy?"

Yang chuckles out as Blake sighs, "Yang, pick a relic so we can go." the blond lets go of Eddie before looking at her.

"Fine, don't be such a jealous girl, I don't mind sharing." she skips away as Blake blush at her statement and Eddie had a question mark in his head.

"Oh! How about a cute pony?" Yang picks up a Knight piece. Blake just shrugged at her. "Great, now we have to-

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" They suddenly hear a girly shout.

"Oh god! A girl is in trouble, what do we do guys?" Yang asked them, only to see them looking up into the sky, "Guys?!"

Eddie points upward, "The beast which hangs on the top of the bust of the door, with a name like Nevermore. Oh morrow bird, you will leave me as my hope flows before me, as my soul from the shadows lies floating on the floor. It shall be lift…..Nevermore!"

Yang looks at him with a questionable face. "What?!"

Blake points upward as well, " **Nevermore,** Yang."

The blond huntress raised her head up and saw a huge black bird circling around. "Oh….shit."

"Heeeeeeads up!" a shout came from the sky as a red dot was coming in. Ruby Rose was going full speed down into the ground, "Prepare for the greatest superhero landing of all!" she yelled before Jaune came in a bump into her path. The force sent the two of them into a tree.

"Oww! Who ruin my moment?!" she yelled dizzy while hanging on a branch. Shaking the dizziness away Ruby heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Looking up, she saw Jaune hanging upside down in front of her.

"Hi, Ruby." He weakly waved.

"Hahahahahahaha!"

Both look down and saw Eddie laughing at them while holding his side, Yang with a shocked face and Blake with a surprised face.

"Hey, Ruby! Congratulation, you earn the title of 'Little Red Falling Hood'!" The black-green haired boy shouts to her.

"Noooooooooo!" The red girl cry in despair as her body slump in defeat.

As that happened, Blake look at her partner while pointing at her sister, "Did your sister just fell from the sky?"

Yang was about to speak, but then, an Ursa emerged from the forest. It flailed around, roaring in pain before a spark of purple lightning erupted from its back. When it fell over dead, the girl with short orange hair rolled from its back to the ground.

"Aw." She moped, looking at the dead creature. "It's broken."

"Nora!" the young man with long black hair that was with her stepped from behind the Ursa, one hand on his knee and the other on the dead monster while he bent over to catch his breath.

"Please…" he huffed. "Don't ever do that again."

With a whoosh, the girl name Nora had run to the temple, her eyes gazing in wonder at the golden rook piece. She yanked it from its pedestal and started to dance. _"I'm the queen of the castle~! I'm the queen of the castle~!"_ She sang.

"Nora!" her partner shouted.

The girl stopped singing and giggled. "Coming, Ren!"

She skipped away, leaving Yang and Blake even more confused than they were before and a star-eye Eddie at it.

"Did that girl just ride on an Ursa?" Blake asked the second question.

"That….was fucking genius!" Eddie said.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha came running in, with a Death Stalker following after her.

"Pyrrha?!" the blond yelled at her.

Ruby, having regained her faculties, jumped from the tree.

"Ruby!" the red brunette turn to her sister.

"Yang?" she ran at her.

"Ruby!" she wanted to embrace her in a hug.

"Nora!" The orange girl stood between them.

"Eddie here!" he yelled out.

"A little help here!" Phyrra yelled while dodging the Grimms stinger.

"Did that girl just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake pointed at Phyrra.

Yang had enough, "I can't take this anymore!" she fire from her gauntlets as fire comes from her hair and her eyes turn red. "Will everybody just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

Everybody stood silent, even the Death Stalker stop attacking the gladiator, before one brave soul asked, "What the hell? Since when Super Saiyans exists in this world?"

Yang looks in the direction of Eddie, giving him a death stare. The boy blinks twice before saying, "Yang, please stop staring, you're making yourself even more beautiful than before, and I might fall for you."

Hearing those words, Yang eyes turn back to normal, put a triumph smirk, rubbed her knuckles on her vest and was about to say something but…..

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!" he tongue twitch in annoyance as a familiar cold girl yell while holding by the Nevermore's talon from the sky.

"I TOLD YOU TO JUMP!" Ruby yelled back at her.

"No fair! Why does she get a bird ride?!" Eddie pouts in jealously at the heiress.

"That's what your concern about?" the group asked him.

"She is going to fall." Blake points out.

"She'll be fine." Ruby counter, at the same time Weiss grip slip off.

"She's falling." Ren said.

"I got her!" Jaune yelled as he jumps off the tree, he close to her and was about to catch, but someone steps in his face.

"Sorry Jaune, for copyright purposes, can't let you be the one catching her!" Eddie uses his face as bounce off him to catch Weiss in mid-air.

"About time!" Weiss yells to him with tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah, sorry for the wait, Miss Schnee." Eddie responds back as he lands on the ground safety while Jaune land face first on the ground.

The black haired boy then said, _"This your captain speaking, we would like to thank you for choosing Eclipse Airlines, and hope to be of servers once again."_ he places Weiss down before turning to a groaning Jaune. "You okay down there Jaune?"

"Besides my shattering pride, peachy." the knight mumble out.

Just then, Phyrra was sent flying by the Death Stalker stinger into the group, she would have hit the ground if it wasn't that she land bridal-style in Eddie's arms.

"Jeez Monty, why are girls falling on my arms today?" Eddie asked, getting the golden warrior to blush, and the rest of the girls for some reason, except Nora, glare at him.

"Great, the gang's all here," Yang sarcastically says, having a Nevermore flying on top of them and a Death Stalker coming at them. "Now we can all die together."

"Not if I can help it!" with a shout, Ruby sprint at the Death Stalker with Crescent Rose in hand.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang called out to her sister.

Unable to hear her sister, Ruby used her scythe's dust bullet propulsion to give herself the advantage in speed, but the Death Stalker easily swatted her away with its claws.

"Don't worry!" The young girl shakily reassured the others. "Totally fine!" Ruby turns to the Death stalker and shoots it in the skull before she puts away her weapon and runs away as the Grimm follows her.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled to her as she sprinted into her direction, follow by Eddie and, surprisingly, Weiss.

The Nevermore soars above Ruby, and with a flap of its wings, unleashes a wave of sharp feathers at the cloaked girl. Ruby's cloak got caught by one of the feathers and more blocked Yang from getting to her sister.

"Ruby! Get out of there!" Yang shouted at her sister.

"I'm trying!" Ruby whimpered, trying to pull the feather from her beloved cloak, but wasn't strong enough. The Death Stalker reach where the girl that attack it was. It raised its golden stinger ready to kill the red riding hood.

"RUBY!" Yang cried in vain.

The red girl closes her eyes as the stinger came close to her face….but it never hit her.

"Damn…. I almost didn't make it."

"This idiot is so childish."

Ruby open her eyes to see Eddie holding the tip of the stinger with his hand, and Weiss using ice dust to freeze the Death Stalker. "Eddie? Weiss?"

"You're also dim-witted, hyperactive, and don't get me started on your fighting style." The heiress sternly stated. "But…I suppose I can also be a bit…difficult as well….What I'm trying to say is that, if we are going to work together, just try to not show off and…. I'll be more... nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off." Ruby defended. "I just want to show you that I can handle this."

"Hate to interrupt this conversation," both girls look at Eddie as he digs the pincer into the ground, "But can we leave? This thing won't stay here all day." he points at the monster that was completely frozen in place.

"Wow…." Ruby mutter in amazed at her partner display.

"I know, Miss Schnee has a beautiful talent in her." Eddie comment while taking out the feather that stuck Ruby's cape in place.

Weiss blush at his comment, "O-Of course! I trained a lot to make things perfect!" she yelled while walking away, still blushing. The green caped boy took his friend hand, which cause her to squeak and blush, and raised her up. They walk back to the group, and the red girl was wrap in a hug by her older sister.

"Oh Ruby, I'm so happy you're okay! Now…don't you ever do that again! Do you hear me! You had me worried sick!" Yang said.

"Guys!" Jaune calls everyone's attention, "That thing's circling around!" he points at the flying Nevermore. "What are we going to do!?"

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying." Weiss said.

"She's right." Ruby agreed. "Our mission is to grab an artifact and get it back to the cliff. There's no point in fighting them."

"Well, looks who's using brains." Weiss says sarcastically.

"Says the girl that try to be smart instead of admitting that she got lost in the woods." Ruby reply back, causing the heiress to blush in embarrassed.

"Run and live. That's an idea that I can get by." Jaune smiled at the plan.

He and Ruby walked up to the artifacts. Ruby grabbed a white knight and Jaune grabbed a white rook.

"Is time that we go now!" Ruby said.

Yang couldn't help but smile at her sister. Blake noticed this.

"Is something wrong?" Blake asked.

"No, it's nothing." Yang said.

 _ ***ROOOOOOOOOOAR!***_

A booming roar stops the group from running. "W-W-What the hell was that?!" Jaune asked in fear.

"Guys….Look!" Nora points at the bushes behind the scorpion monster, something big came out.

It was some sort of tiger, bigger than the Death Stalker. It had a white mask, red dots in it. Two long saber teeth coming out of his mouth, bone-like armor around his side, it's claws were sharp and buff.

* * *

Back at the cliff, Glynda and Ozpin were watching them, the silver-haired headmaster having a hard gaze.

"A Bloodfang?!" Glynda was shocked to see this kind of Grimm here, "Why is there a Bloodfang here?!" she was about to call the instructors, but Ozpin stopped her. "Ozpin?!"

"Hold on Glynda….." his attention was directly at Mark's son, the boy's eyes were glowing in the direction of the monster. "I want to see something first."

"Headmaster! We have young hunters-in-training there, and that Grimm is way off their leagues!" the blond witch tries to reason him.

"But don't forget Glynda," he looks at her, "We have another Grimm as well in there."

* * *

 _(_ _Back with the gang_ _)_

"No way…. A Bloodfang!?" Pyrrha says in shock.

"What the hell?! Bloodfang's aren't supposed to be in a forest!" Weiss yelled in shock as well.

"This is bad, we have to go now!" Jaune shouted. They all began to run into the direction where they must meet up with the headmaster…..all but one.

Ruby stop running when she noticed that Eddie hasn't moved an inch from his spot. "Eddie? What are you doing in? We have to go now!" she yelled to him.

The young man stood silent for a moment before looking at them, "You guys go ahead, I'll buy you some time!"

At those words, everyone stopped running and turn to him with widened eyes. "What?! Are you insane?!" Ruby yelled at him.

"The instructors won't get in here in time," he says before looking at the grim, "So, I'm giving you guys time to get to safety!"

"But that suicide!" Weiss yelled at him, "There's no reason for you to take it on!"

"You're wrong," his words surprised them all, "I do have a reason to take it on." he says as he starts to walk into the Grimm's direction, but he was stop by an arm.

"Don't do it, Eddie," he turns to see Ruby looking at him, scared. "Bloodfang's fangs can penetrate Aura in one bite! None of us will stand a chance at against! Let's just run and buy time for the instructors to arrive!"

Eddie looks at her in surprised, "Ruby….are you worried I may die?" he asked.

"Of course I do!" she answer without hesitation.

The boy looks at her in silences before forming a small smile, "...I guess you were right Kraig…." Eddie took off his green cape.

Ruby looks at him in confusion, "Eddie?" she calls his name before he wrap his cloak on his, "What-?"

"This cape was given to me by my mother before she died," he says, surprising the rose girl, "is very dear for me…. Keep it safe for me, I'll be back for it."

Those words hit Ruby's heart hard, replacing Eddie at that moment was a smiling Summer Rose, her own mother. Her eyes widened, he said the same words that her mother said when she went on a mission and never came back.

 _('I'll be back.')_

She didn't want to hear those words again, but before she could protest, she was grab and throw at the group.

"Woah!" she shouted as Yang catch her.

"Go!" Eddie yelled at them. They were hesitating in leaving him here, but then, the Death Stalker finally got off the ice, making them start running away.

"Will try to get the Headmaster and the instructors! Try to last!" Pyrrha yells to him, in which he gave a thumbs up.

The scorpion and the bird follow after them, leaving Eddie alone with the Bloodfang. The beast growl at him before realizing a fearsome roar.

"Well now," Eddie smirk as green mist comes out of his eyes, "It's time to teach you who's the real monster here!"

The Bloodfang roar before sprinting at his prey. Eddie answer with a battle cry as an emerald color roams his body. They both jump at each other, the beast stretches his legs and the human prepares to throw his punch.


	5. Initiation Time! Part II

"Yang! Let me go!"

"No Ruby! We need to get the instructors!"

"We can't just leave him there!"

"And we can't go back! If you have forgotten, we have a Death Stalker and a Nevermore behind us!"

The future members of RWBY and JNPR were running from the black creatures of darkness. Ruby is been carried by her own sister, wearing Eddie's cape around her.

"He gives us an opportunity to get the instructors!" Yang yelled out as they were reaching the cliff they were supposed to go when they get the relics.

"I don't care! I won't leave him alone!" Ruby tried to get off her sister hold.

Before they could continue, the Nevermore manage to get ahead of them, causing the group to hide against the trees.

"Well, this is just great," Yang says in annoyances, placing Ruby on the ground, but making sure she wouldn't run from her.

"We must go pass them, Eddie doesn't have enough time to hold back the Bloodfang," Phyrra said.

"But we can't just evade them either," Ren said.

"I say we go head first and break their legs!" Nora yelled as she grips her hammer.

"We don't have to fight them, we only need to get to the cliff," Blake says.

"As much as I want to be quiet as possible, we don't have time! That idiot won't survived long enough until we get there!" Weiss said.

"We all know that, Princess!" Yang yelled out.

"This is just great, can anything get any worse!" Jaune said. Making things worse, the Death Stalker came out from the side of the forest behind them. "I regret speaking!" the blonde said, making the group to run from their hiding place.

"Nora, distraction!" Ren said to the orange-haired, who nod and ran in the Nevermore's view.

The giant bird sent a barrage of blades feather at her. Nora skillfully evades all of them and took out Magnhild, a grenade launcher, and began shooting explosive rounds at the bird, helping the others to reach the bridged.

The Deathstalker managed to reach Nora from behind and was about to attack her when Ren and Blake came and slash the scorpion. Giving time for Weiss to grab Nora and use her glyphs to catch up with the others. Blake and Ren follow-up, the scorpion right on their tail.

"Keep going!" Phyrra yelled before taking out her rifle, Miló. She began supporting them by shooting the Deathstalker, slowing it down and giving time for Ren and Blake to catch up and get safely on the bridged.

However, before they could reach the others, the Nevermore decide to enter and barreled into the bridge head first, breaking it in half, and separating them from the group.

Seeing that they were left without a choice, the three of them began to fight the scorpion on the little space they had.

"We gotta help them!" Jaune yelled out.

Nora readied her grenade launcher. "Let's do this!"

"One problem." Jaune looked down into the mist-shrouded canyon. "How do we get over there? I can't make that jump."

"No problem!" Nora said before 'accidentally' throwing Jaune back and changing her gun into a hammer. She jumps forward and slams the end of the bridge, sending Jaune all the way back to Phyrra group.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the knight scream all the way there, followed by Nora who stood on the bottom of the hammer-head and pulled the trigger on the handle, grenade shells propelling her after him while placing a hand on her head and looking forward.

Suddenly, Jack Sparrow, Pinkie Pie, Deadpool and Eddie Eclipse broke the dimension wall on the air, the first one holding a ten and the others holding a zero.

"Good God! 1000 points from Miss Valkyria, what a spectacular performance from her!" Jim Ross comments on the side.

Velvet appear with a camera and began clicking around the sugar rush girl, "Come on girl, give it to me! Strike for the world! Shame Wonder Woman with that pose!"

HEY!

* * *

 **-We are experiencing technical difficulty: Please wait for a sec…-**

* * *

...

...

...

….Back to the story.

When Nora reached the other side she slammed her hammer on the Death Stalker's black scorpion prepared another strike, but Nora was ready. She shot another grenade round from her hammer, the force lifting herself off of the beast before its tail could strike. Unfortunately, the propulsion from Nora's evasion made her slide back, knocking Blake into the chasm.

However, Blake attaches a ribbon on her pistol and sent it at a wall, helping her go attack the Nevermore.

* * *

We focus now with Jaune's team, who were having trouble with the Deathstalker who dug its tail into what remained of the bridge, causing it to lose foundation.

"We gotta move!" Jaune said. On his order, his team rushed the beast.

It swung one its claws, but Pyrrha slid under it - using her shield to prevent the claw from hitting her. She then cut into the Death Stalker's face with her spear. The angered Grimm reached forward to attack again, but this time Jaune blocked with his shield, allowing Pyrrha to leap over and stab it once more.

The Death Stalker's defenses lowered, Ren sprinted ahead with his pistols, StormFlower. He let loose bullet after bullet into the monster's face. Avoiding a swipe from its claws, the quick young man latched onto the monster's tail, shooting into the base that held the stinger in place.

Nora attacked with her grenade launcher, but the Death Stalker blocked with the projectile with its claws. When it showed its face again Pyrrha hurled her spear into its eye.

The monster flailed about in agony, somehow managing to sling Ren off itself and into a nearby stone column.

"Ren!" Nora called out.

Jaune noticed the monster's stinger limply hanging at the end of its tail. No doubt due to Ren's attacks from earlier. He then remembers something that Eddie told him.

 _"...you could use your shield to fight as well."_

 _('Use a...shield to fight…')_ he looks at his shield and then at Phyrra's. And then, an idea came to his head. "Pyrrha!" the red-haired looks at him, "Can you cut the pincer with your shield?!"

The warrior look at the almost broken pincer and nod, "Sure!" she then threw her shield at the Death Stalker, the sharpened edge cleanly slicing through the stinger, causing the point to fall and pierce the creature's head.

"Nora! Smash it!" Jaune called the hyper girl.

"Ok!" The orange-headed pixie readied her hammer and hopped onto Pyrrha's shield. She fired a grenade, propelling herself into the air – Pyrrha jumping at the moment the shell hit her shield to add more height. Nora giggled as she fell back down to Earth and gripped her hammer. The force from her hammer strike buried the stinger deeper into the Death Stalker's head. The explosion also destroyed what was left of the bridge, sending the Death Stalker down into the chasm. Jaune, Nora, and Pyrrha jumped, landed back on land relatively unscathed, even though Jaune face-planted on the dismount. Ren eventually rejoined them, though quickly fell over due to exhaustion.

"We...did it," Jaune said.

"Now, only the Nevermore is in the way," Phyrra said. "We must hurry, Eddie must already be at his limit right now."

"Agreed," Ren said while standing up, "It doesn't look that my aura is gonna last."

"Come on! Let's hurry up!" Nora yelled from far away.

* * *

Now we move with Ruby's team.

"I! HOPE! YOU'RE! HUNGRY!" that was Yang Xiao Long throwing explosive rounds at the Nevermore's mouth….. Yes, she is in the bird's mouth, don't think too much about it.

She looks behind her and saw the cliff fast approaching. She leaped back to the ruins, the Nevermore hitting the cliff in front of it head first.

The Nevermore reset itself on top of the ruins and prepared to take off again when Weiss suddenly appeared. The heiress readied her rapier, switching the cartridges and freezing the monster's tail feathers to the platform. Effectively stopping it from taking off. Blake and Yang stood atop opposite pillars, the former throwing her weapon to her partner. They then created a makeshift slingshot by stretching the ribbon between the pillars. When it was done Ruby nodded at them and jumped, standing herself on the blade of Crescent Rose.

Weiss summoned a Glyph. When it turned from white to black, it created a magnetizing effect that pulled Ruby towards it and held her in placed like a giant slingshot.

"Only you would come up with this plan." She scoffed.

"Will you just make the shot already?!" Ruby said in a hurry.

"Don't yell at me, I also want to hurry!" Weiss yelled back before launching Ruby toward the Nevermore.

The hooded girl's scythe aimed at the beast's neck. Ruby's feet landed on the cliff as Crescent Rose's blade caught the Nevermore's neck. Weiss then summoned a path for her as Ruby instantly began to run up, dragging the Nevermore with her as Crescent Rose was recoiling from shots that Ruby was firing.

 ***SLASH***

At the top of the cliff, the Nevermore's head finally came off.

Yang began to commented. "Well...that was a thi-" But she was also interrupted by Ruby.

"No time! Gotta go!" Ruby then used her semblance to race towards the headmaster. _('Please, please, please! Let me not be too late!')_ she screams in her head. She finally reaches Ozpin and Glynda at the cliff.

"Professor Ozpin!" she called to them, who turn around.

"Ah, Miss Rose," the silver-haired said. "Glad to see you made it, where's your team?"

"No time for that!" she screams out, "You got to help Eddie, he's fighting a Bloodfang right now!"

"We know Miss Ruby," Glynda spoke up, "And I would have sent the instructors already, but…" she looks at the hologram that was in front of them. "Headmaster Ozpin stop me from doing it."

"Headmaster!?" Ruby look at him in disbelief.

"Miss Rose, there's a reason I stop her." the silver-haired man said before looking back at the hologram. "Please, take a look."

Ruby look at the hologram, and what she saw in it…..made her heart clutch and hit rock-bottom.

* * *

 _(A few minutes earlier, while RWBY and JNPR were fighting.)_

Eddie and the Bloodfang were right in front of each other, ready to hit. However, The black-green haired stop and dodge the claw of the Grimm. He then punches the side of the face, and jump away from a bite of the Grimm, but the creature didn't stop there and commenced to send fast strikes to swiped the huntsmen. Eddie began somersaulting backward, evading them. The last swipe almost got him, but he did the Matrix in slow motion. The Bloodfang took the opportunity to bite Eddie, but just as its teeth were close, Eddie stops it with his two hands.

"Nononononono, this doesn't work like this," Eddie said to the Grimm, "You're supposed to take ME to dinner, not make ME the dinner." he uses his strength and lift the Grimm up and sent it into a tree. "If you don't even know that, then this relationship of us won't work at all."

The Bloodfang shook off the dizziness and let out a mighty roar, causing for some spikes to pop out from its body.

"...Wait….YOU'RE A GUY?!" Eddie mock jaw drop, "No wonder this wasn't working, you asshole!"

The Bloodfang speed off at Eddie's direction, way faster than before. "Woah!" Eddie barely managed to dodge the Grimms paw, slashing some of his shirt.

The Bloodfang began to run from behind and try to slash the boy again, but this one dodged it and grab the paw at the last second, "Naw man, attacking me from behind is for ninjas and assassins only…..Except for Naruto."

Eddie began to spin the Grimm around, making a tornado and making themselves move and begging to hit the trees, pinball-style. Eddie then send the Bloodfang into a tall, thick tree, making a dent on it. The Grimm land on the ground and stood up, it's red pupils growing even more.

"ROOOOOOOAR!" it let put a mighty roar again, but this time, his body began to grow.

"...Oh shit," Eddie said in surprised at seeing the Grimm that now stood fifteen feet tall. Its claws grew longer and so did his bones. The Bloodfang let another roar in front of the huntsmen, throwing spit around him.

"This….just got ugly…"

* * *

 _(Back to the group up in the cliff)_

The hologram shows exactly what you guys read, Eddie Eclipse standing in front of a fifteenth tall Bloodfang.

"Headmaster! What's the meaning of this?!" Weiss spoke up. She and the others finally reach the cliff and when they saw the hologram, well...I don't need to explain it.

Ruby began to clutch the green cape tightly.

"Why haven't you sent the instructors already?!" the heiress yelled out.

"He won't last down there with that thing!" Yang said, now fully concern on the only guy that actually caught her attention.

"Professor Goodwitch! Do something!" Jaune begs the blonde woman.

Hearing the students freak out, Ozpin turn to them without concern. "Do not worry," he gives them a smile. "I don't believe he needs any help."

* * *

"All right," Eddie crack his knuckles, and grab Genji, "Enough playing around." The green mist came out from his eyes, **"Time for the final battle!"**

The Bloodfang raised its paw and try to squash Eddie, but he dodges it. Taking the moment and began slashing the paw. The Grimm move it away and tried to use its other paw, but Eddie simply dodge it by jumping, he sent a barrage of slashes at it. The Bloodfang hiss in pain and pound the ground hard, making the green-black haired boy to float in the air. Taking the opportunity, the Grimm brought his mouth over him and trap him inside.

The viewers were mortified at seeing the boy getting eaten, however, before they could lose it, the Grimm's mouth was forcefully open as Eddie push the upper part up.

 **"Monty Oum! Someone get a mint for this guy! Wait, scratch that; I think that is going to make things even worse!"** Eddie said before jumping out.

When he touch the ground, he disappeared from sight and moments later, the Bloodfang roar in pain as it legs got cut and fell down. Eddie was running on top of its spine, begging to cut it, hitting the bones hard before jumping off from the head and slashing it downward.

 **"...The bones are too thick,"** Eddie said as he dodges another claw strike. **"I need to cut harder."**

The Bloodfang suddenly began to run and going at meteor speed. Eddie looks down and didn't almost have time to dodge the heavy weight that was coming to him. The Grimm head crash against a tree, making a large dent on it. Taking the opportunity, Eddie went for the belly. Just as he was getting close, the Bloodfang a quick 180 degree turn and began swiping his legs around, forcing Eddie to dodge it and move away.

 **"I see… At difference of the others, their skin are fragile, which is why they have thick bones…."** Eddie ponders his brain before nodding. **"Okay, I know how to do this now."**

Having a plan of attack, the green huntsmen began to sprint at the Bloodfang, who try to bite him. Eddie evades it by jumping in the air and landing on its head. Going to the center, Eddie dug his blade into the Bloodfang's thick skull, causing the Grimm to scream in pain. It tried to shake him off, but the black-green haired had good balance. Eddie gives a battle cried as he moves Genji to the right, making the Grimm's head hit a tree. Then, he does the same on the left, and again to the right, and again to the left. Then, he makes the Bloodfang hit a big oak tree, causing it to be dazed.

 _ **('Now's my chance!')** _ Eddie let go of Genji and suddenly, his fist was coated in green flames. Standing straight, Eddie jumps on top of his blade, his green flame fist ready. **"Fear my power! Purgatory Fire Punch!"** He slams his fist hard on the handle of Genji, in which cause the blade go deeper into the Bloodfang's head. The Grimm scream in pain before he began to glow in green, he began to trash around before he stops moving and then….he explode into a giant green smoke taking the surrounding area with it.

* * *

Back with the others, the students were amazed and shock. They are witnessing Eddie control the Bloodfang from his head. Using his blade, he made the Grimm hit the trees around them, stopping on the oak tree.

"Hmm, very intrigued way to control a Grimm," Ozpin said while drinking coffee….in which I call Blasphemy! I said that mug is a black hole that devours worlds and Ozpin makes sure that doesn't happen by absorbing its strength.

"I-Incredible," Phyrra said with widened eyes, "There hasn't been a huntsman that has taken down a Bloodfang alone."

"Maybe… He can win this!" Jaune said with a hopeful smile.

"Wooohoooo! Take him down Eddie! Break his legs!" Nora cheers while holding a flag with Eddie's emblem on it.

"Wait a moment…. Look," Ren point at the hologram, everyone looks and saw how Eddie let go of his weapon.

"What is he doing?" Blake asked before her eyes widened when she saw green flames coating his fist.

"Green flames?!" Weiss was left in shock, "I have never seen that kind of semblance before!"

"Hot damn! I knew he was hot and all, but now he's burning!" Yang puns out, and she wasn't even trying to.

Ruby just clench the green cape even tighter, tears forming around her eyes. "Eddie…" she mumbles out as the green huntsman jump and punches the blade deeper through the Grimm's head. The Bloodfang cried in pain before shocking everyone by exploding, taking anything with on fire. Ruby looks in horror at where the smoke was coming in the hologram. She clenches her friend's cape even more as tears began falling down her cheeks. Yang hugs her sister while sporting a horror face as well.

"H-Hey….W-Where's Eddie?" Jaune asked in horror as well.

"Is...Is he…" Blake said, also shocked at the powerful explosion that she just saw.

Weiss was without words, Phyrra places a hand on her mouth, Ren was shocked and Nora was super-confused.

Glynda was using all her holograms so that she can find anything about her friend's son, while Ozpin just stood looking at the hologram where the battle took place.

"...ooo…"

Suddenly, a weak sound caught everyone attention. They look around as the sound came closer.

"...ooooo…"

And closer.

"...oooooOooooO"

And closer-

"Can I please stop this nonsense?! Just look up!"

Everyone look up and saw none other than Eddie Eclipse falling down on the ground below them. He lands superhero mode so hard, Superman would have been proud of it.

"Now that," Eddie stood up and smirk, "is how you make a hero entrance." he extended his sheath and then, Genji drop inside.

It only took a moment before Eddie felt a strong force collide with him. He only saw a trail of roses that follow-up to his chest. He looks down and saw Ruby with red eyes and tears looking at him, "Ruby?"

"...You came back," she plants her face on his chest, "You really came back! You idiot! Do you know how worried I was?!"

Eddie looks at her for a moment before he hugs her, "No… Sorry for making you worried." he then said, "Even so, I think I promise to get something back that I leave in your care, right?"

Ruby wipe away the tears of her face before smiling and showing the green cape to the huntsmen who took it and put it on. "Thanks, Ruby," she felt a hand on her head, "Thanks for taking care of my treasure." Ruby blush with a smile to him.

"Now, how about we-" before he could say anything else, Eddie was tackle yet again, this time by a streak of yellow.

"Good Monty, hotshot! I'm so glad you're okay, you have me sooooo worry!" Yang said while pressing Eddie's head in her breasts. The poor boy had a blush on his face and was turning blue as he began to flail his arms around.

"YANG!" Ruby quickly pull her sister away from him, making Eddie finally gasp for air as the young red hooded girl lecture out, "Don't you hug him like that!"

"Why? I was making him feel better," she then push her bosom upward, "With this bad girls~"

"You were killing him!' Ruby yelled while blushing.

Eddie finally got air on his lungs before feeling a glare. He looks up and saw Weiss glaring at him, "You have some explaining to do, mister!" she said before pointing at him with her finger. "First of all; who the hell decides to fight a Bloodfang alone?! Second; what was that fire?! Third-"

Weiss was interrupted by Nora who bumps her away with her hips, she had stars in her eyes and looking like a little kid, "THAT WAS SO AWESOME! That Grimm explodes into pieces with your awesome semblance and all! I mean, I would have wanted to see some breaking legs but this was way awesome! You were all-"

Ren appears behind and pulls her back, "Not now Nora, he must be exhausted after fighting a big Bloodfang alone."

Jaune came next, "But, Dude! Nora is right, you were so cool down there! That fire fist you did look awesome!"

"Is that your semblance?" Blake appears next to Eddie, intrigued about his semblance.

"Ahahaha, yeah," Eddie sheepishly scratch his hair, "You can say that's my semblance…"

"I have never seen that kind of fire before, what is it?" Pyrrha asked him.

Before Eddie could say something, a cough brought the attention to everyone. They all turn to Ozpin and Glynda. "Well, this has been one eventful initiation, but I think it's time to get to the main event," Ozpin said.

...

..

.  
An hour later, in Beacon's Assembly Arena, Ozpin was congratulating the surviving students and was forming teams.

"Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark," Ozpin called out as four boys stood in front of him. "The four of you have retrieved the Black Bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as **Team CRDL** _(Cardinal)._ Led by…Cardin Winchester." Everyone clapped as the next four came up.

"Jaune Arc, Lien Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie," Ozpin called out as the four walked up to him. "You four have retrieved the White Rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as **Team JNPR** _(Juniper)_. Led by…Jaune Arc." Ozpin said before Nora hugged Ren out of joy while Jaune was surprised.

"Huh? Led by me!?" Jaune said who couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin congratulated him before Pyrrha playfully punched Jaune in the shoulder, which pushed him to the ground.

Ozpin call the next group, "Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin called out before the four girls appeared before him. "The four of you have retrieved the White Knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as **Team RWBY** _(Ruby)."_

"Because that isn't literally telling anyone who became the leader right away," Eddie said to the camera.

"Led by…Ruby Rose." Ozpin said, surprising everyone, even Weiss.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said before hugging her little sister.

Ozpin now calls the last person, "Eddie Eclipse."

Instead of walking up to the stadium, Eddie drops down from the ceiling, hanging by a rope, Spider-Man-style. "Your friendly neighborhood Eddie Eclipse, at your service." he drops down and notices that he was alone.

"Huh? Where's my team?" he asked the silver-haired headmaster.

"Unfortunately, we had a…. Odd numbers of students," Eddie was confused, "And because of that, there's no team for you."

"...What?" Eddie was very surprised at the news, "What the hell? Odd number…..You're not telling me I'm getting expelled, right?" he asked.

"Young man," Ozpin then summon several holograms, showing Eddie fighting the Bloodfang. Several gasp and whisper came out from the audience. "Not only did you retrieved the black/white King, but also, you took down one of the most dangerous Grimm's to ever existed alone," Ozpin smiled at him, "You have earned the right to be here."

The green-black haired sighs in relief, behind him, was Ruby also in relief, and then asked, "So...what do I do?"

The headmaster took a sip of his coffee before saying, "Well, you will have to wait until we can get a team for you…. unless," he look back at the teams that were formed. "Someone of the previous teams would like fifth members on their team."

Ruby's eyes widened and her arm immediately shot upward, "Ooooo! Oooo! Ooooo! Let us!" Weiss, Blake, and Yang look at her in surprised. "We'll take care of him! We'll feed him, and bathe him, and, and put him to sleep!"

Eddie turn to her in shock, "Feed me? Bathe me? Put me to sleep? What am I, a pet?!" he asked her.

"Hmmm… I say we have a solution," Ozpin looks at Eddie, "What do you say Mr. Eclipse?"

The boy look at the four girls, the petite girl had puppy eyes, the busty blonde was nodding for him to do it, the hidden kitty sigh and the ice princess had an eye twitching, and let out sigh before turning to Ozpin, "If they don't have a problem, then neither do I."

At his words Blake sighs again, Weiss jaw drop and two streaks, one red and one yellow, tackle Eddie to the ground. "For fuck sake!"

"Hey! We have an innocent here!" Yang scold him

"Well then," Ozpin turn to them, "for now on, you will be **Team RWBEY**." with that said, the audience clap and cheered for the new teams that have been formed.

...

..

.

"Rrrr! How the hell this happened?!" Roman Torchwick says as he punches the table.

He was inside a warehouse, several papers in a table and a single light illuminating everything. It has been two days since he didn't manage to collect the dust. Not only that, he got sent into the infinity by a kid! Semblance or not, there's no way for someone that young to be able to hit that hard!

"Dammit! And to make things worse, the next shipment of Dust from Schnee is taking a two weeks delay because of bad weather!" Roman throw anything that was on the table away.

"...Really now," Roman eyes widened when he heard a familiar voice. He turns around to see a young woman with amber eyes, long black hair that reach her back, she also wears a long red dress that covers her left leg but exposes her right leg that would catch any man's attention.

"C-Cinder!" Roman stood firm at the girl call Cinder, "I-I didn't you would have come this early!"

The girl glared at him, "Stop with the excuses Roman. I'm very disappointed that not only did you make me wait for you at Bullhead, but you fail to get the dust I asked for."

"Y-Yeah…." he said with a droplet going down his neck.

The woman sighs, "I thought you were the best Roman."

That hit the orange haired ego hard, "I am the best...just give me some time to prove it to you...what do you say huh?" Roman tries to charm the orange eye woman.

The woman glares at him before closing her eyes "Fine Roman...I'll give you one...last...chance to redeem yourself...but if you run. I'll find you and feed you to the Grimm."

Roman bows his head in gratification, "Don't worry about it, I'll get your Dust-grk!" he flinches in pain as he placed a hand to hold his stomach.

Cinder raised an eyebrow, the man looks to be in pain and she could hear him mumbling something, "Dammit, I blame those kids." she understood from his mumbling, and a smirk appears on her face.

"Really? You got beaten by some kids?" she asked, her smile still plastered on her face.

"HELL NO!" Roman's outburst this time surprised Cinder a lot, "I was not beaten! If we are talking about the Dust, I didn't get because of some little red riding hooded girl! HOWEVER, I did not lose to that boy!"

Torchwick caught Cinder's attention now, "A boy you say?" she asked, "What did he do to you?"

Roman glare at her, "Oho! What did he do? What did he do?!" he then moves his coat away and raised his shirt up, "He do this!"

Cinder was confused, but it went away as her eyes turn into surprised one when she saw what Roman had. The underground criminal had one deep, nasty fist print on his stomach.

"And the worst of all, DOC SAID THAT IS PERMANENT!" Roman was definitely losing it. "When I get my hands on that rascal…." He then began to say stuff about killing and everything.

Meanwhile, Cinder was quite impressive. _('Incredible...The only person that could have done something like this would have been Hazel….')_ Whoever was the one that did this to Roman was really powerful….. And she loves powerful people, a smirk form on her face.

"...and when I'm done drowning his face in the tub, I'll cut his fingers and give it to the Grimm's on the Badlands-"

"Roman." Cinder voice stops Roman's mumbling on killing the boy. "I have a new mission for you," she says to him.

"Huh?! What else do you want?" he asked more irritated now that he has more work.

"This boy that attack you, bring him to me alive."

"..." It took a full minute for Torchwick to say, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"You hear me," she says in full order, "I want him alive, if he can do that to you, is best to have him on our side." she the summon a flame on her hand, "If you kill him without my order, it will be YOU who'll become Grimm's food. Understood?" she asked.

The criminal eye twitches uncontrollably as spits come out from his shaking teeth. He then took a deep breath and exhale, "...Fine! I'll have Neo to have a look on for a green caped rascal with red eyes!"

"Red eyes…" Cinder mutters down as a memorized it if she finds him around. She also sighs heavily at the thought of it.

…

..

.

"What?" Cinder turn me, "I love the color red." she says while licking her lips with her tongues.

* * *

 _"A'right! We are done! And to finish this! Some of you asked me; who is on Eddie's harem? Well then, for now, this are the lucky ladies!_

 _-Ruby Rose_

 _-Weiss Schnee_

 _-Blake Belladonna_

 _-Yang Xiao Long_

 _-Cinder Fall_

 _-Neopolitan_

 _And that's it! The others that could be part of it are Phyrra, Coco, Velvet, The Malachite Sisters, and Emerald. If there someone that you think that deserves to be here, leave a comment below! And to finish, the two questions of the day;_

 _-What exactly is Eddie?_

 _-Will we see his Grimm powers?_

 _And I have to say this….. I'm not going to tell! What did he do to the Bloodfang? I'm going to let your imagination guess! For now, that is..._

 _With that said, I'll see you in the next chapter! Later!_

 _Ps: What you guys think of my OC Grimm?_


	6. The Badge, The Burden and The Twist!

Ruby Rose found herself in a completely dark world, there was no light anywhere. This was starting to freak her out a lot.

 _('Oh man…. Why am I dreaming this? Where are my mountain of chocolate cookies and my milk waterfall?')_ she thought.

She began to walk around, not knowing where she was going before seeing a familiar green caped boy.

"Eddie! I'm so glad to find you!" She quickly went running up to him, "I was so scared to know that I was alone in here! And Yang has told me what happened when your alone and all that and….." she noticed that her friend wasn't moving one bit. "Eddie?"

She tried to touch him when an emerald flame blaze up around him, causing the red-haired girl to stagger back in surprised. "Eddie!?" Ruby shout in fear at seeing her friend up in blazes. Before she could do anything, a voice spoke up.

" _ **You….and him...are….equal…"**_

Ruby's eyes look around for the sorcerer of the voice that spoke up, "W-Who's there?!" she tried to call, but she was scared.

" _ **You...lost...a loved one...too."**_

The red-brunette began to search more before the green flame light even more while the green-caped was still unmoving.

" _ **You….carried...a piece….of that person...as well…"**_

Ruby look at Eddie, whose eyes, looks at her, full of bloodthirst. Scaring the heck out of her.

" _ **However….You have a dream….He….has a burden…"**_

From behind Eddie, a gigantic black shadow with red glowing eyes stood tall, also covered in green flames. The young girl was trembling in fear at the sight.

" _ **When you see….his true colors….What will you choose?"**_

The figure hand suddenly grab the black haired boy and turn around to leave, "H-Hey! Where you're going with Eddie!?" Ruby yelled as she reaches for her weapon, but notice that it wasn't there.

" _ **Will you be by his side….or will you abandon him…?"**_

With those last words, Ruby was blind by a powerful and bright light, in where everything went white.

* * *

Our favorite red riding girl woke up with a gasp, her breath where heavy and her heart beat faster than her semblance…..And that's saying something!

 _('Wha….What was that…')_ she thought, holding her beating chest.

"Rubes?" the red brunette turn around to see Eddie looking at her, he was sitting against her bed, since it was still night, the other girls were still asleep. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah… Just a nightmare…" she replied back.

"...Do you want milk?" He asked her in which she nods. He stood up and went over to the kitchen, moments later, he returned with a glass of milk. "Here." he gave it to her, in which she took and drink it all in one gulp.

"Ah~ That's the spot..." she says before seeing Eddie sit back where he was. "Wait….why aren't you in bed?" she asked him.

"...You do know that there are only four beds right?" he replied back. When the five of them reach their room, Ruby immediately went to take a bath while the others discuss the bed's arrangement. In the end, they decide, or rather force, Eddie to sleep on the floor for now. Although Yang suggest him to sleep with her, and Weiss and Blake didn't allow it. As they rant about it with the sun's little dragon, Ruby came out from the bathroom and the black/green haired took his chance to take a bath. When he came out, Yang immediately when in, and saw that she had a sour expression. So he simply rests against her cape companions bed, who fell asleep already and let his mind and eyes rest. And then… You know the rest…

"Huh…. Looks like we need to do something about that…" Ruby ponder.

"We'll solve that problem tomorrow, for now, go to sleep Rubes," he says.

The red brunette look at him in sadness, he did a lot a few hours ago and he deserves to rest his head on a pillow, not the ground…. She suddenly got an idea that made her blush as she began to tap her fingers together.

"Ummm….Eddie?"

"Ya?"

"...Do you...would you like to sleep with me?"

The swordsman looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Huh?"

"I-I-I mean, you did a lot of fighting with that Bloodfang and all…. You deserved to sleep in a bed," she says while looking away so that he doesn't see her blush.

The boy looks at her for a moment before smiling, "Yeah, I did a lot today…. And I don't mind, but are you sure? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." he asked.

She shook her head, "Don't worry, I use to sleep with Yang."

"Yeah….but she's your sister, I'm just a guy that you just meet three days ago."

"True...but your awesome and have a cape like me, and you also save me from Roman and the Nevermore… So you're okay." Ruby said with a smile.

Eddie blushes at her smile before answering, "...If you say so," he says before crawling into her bed.

 _('YES! I managed to get him in my bed!... Wait! That sound wrong!')_ she shouted as she blushes before feeling Eddie next to her.

"Good night, Rubes," he said before resting his head on the pillow.

"Y-Yeah...Good night, Eddie…" she answers back. In a few moments, both of them were asleep, with Ruby unconsciously moving her head on Eddie's shoulder and hand on his, each other holding it tightly.

…

…

….

Get ready Little Red Riding Hood, a beast is near you, and is not the Big Bad Wolf.

* * *

 _(_ _Next Morning_ _)_

It was beautiful. The sun shines bright, the birds and mini Nevermore's were chirping, and everyone was sleeping peacefully…..

It would be a shame if _someone_ ruined this moment…. _*Create a soundproof circle and summons a shotgun to the side.*_ **BANG!**

The sound of the weapon's blast, which disappear afterward, echoed through Team RWBEY's Dorm Room, rudely rousing its occupants in different ways.

Eddie woke in an instant, only for a creep out Ruby to tackle-hug him, causing both of them to fall off the bed. Weiss jumps in the air before falling as well. Yang jump up and was looking around with a battle stance and Blake….she jumps and stuck herself in the ceiling, shaking in fear like a cat.

"All right, who was it?!" the blonde was fuming, she was having an awesome dream of punching in a date with her love.

"Ruby! Was that you waking us up?!" Weiss asked the red girl, before looking that she was hugging Eddie, "And why are you hugging him?!"

Ruby finally noticed that she was hugging him, so she releases him. "N-No! It wasn't me!"

"Oh? And can I ask what my little sister and hotshot were doing in the same bed?" Yang asked in a teasing voice.

"U-U-U-U-Uh….Well..." Ruby was red as her cape, she suddenly saw the clock, and use that, "WOW!Lookatthetimebettergetchangingbeforeistoolate!" and with that, she uses her semblance to pick her clothes and enter the bathroom, slamming the door hard.

"Aaaaah~ She dodged the question~" the blonde pouts before turning to Eddie, who was looking up and extended her to catch a falling Blake. " _Soooooooo_ ….Why were you with my sister?"

"Sleeping."

 _"SO QUICK?!"_ all three girls yell.

"Yeah, last night, she woke up with a nightmare..." Eddie explain what happened.

"So she had a bad dream…. And she asked you if you want to sleep with her?" Weiss

"Pretty much," Eddie replied.

"And why did you accept?" Blake had to ask.

"Because she's an angel that I can't say no to."

Yang smile at those words, "Yep! That's my sister all right! A young, innocent, sweet angel."

The green/white/black look at her with a blank stare, all think the same thing, _('Little Sister Complex'.)_

Just then, the leader of RWBEY came out, dress in Beacon's school uniform. "All done!"

Weiss stood up and walk up to the door, "I guess I'll take a bath now-"

"Too late!" In one moment, a green blur went past her, slamming the door in front of her.

"Hey!" Weiss yell at the door, "Haven't you learn the term _'Ladies first!'"_

"Have you ever learn the term _'I don't give fudge.'"_ Eddie replied from the other side, making the white heiress scowl. She was about to respond back until Ruby spoke up.

"Now then! As leader of this team, our first mission is clean this room!" she said as Yang had decorations in her hands and Blake was holding a suitcase that seconds later, open up and drop the contents inside. the floor, followed by an annoyed sigh from Weiss.

…

..

.

When Eddie step out from the bath in his uniform, he didn't think that he would witness a bed hanging from the ceiling by ropes over another be, and a bed standing over a stack of books. He was so shocked he didn't notice being moved by Weiss as she made her way inside. Once she closes it, he got his thoughts back.

"Okay, let's ask the most obvious question right now..." Eddie point at the ceiling, "Who's idea was that?"

"Me!" Ruby raised her hand.

"...I knew you were smart, but you have outdone yourself." Eddie commented impressed.

The red brunette blush at his comment while scratching her head sheepishly, "Thanks, Eddie!"

"AW! Why does Ruby only gets praised!" Yang suddenly pout and crossed her arms under her breasts, pushing them upward, "What about me?"

Eddie turns and stare at her for a few seconds, "...What you did?"

"...Move the beds and help to place them!" Yang said as it was the greatest feat ever, making the other two girl sweatdrop.

Eddie nod to her, "You're right, you deserved to be praised Yang, how 'bout this; I take you to dinner this weekend." The three girls look at him surprised.

"R-Really?!" Yang did not expect that, but quickly recomposed herself, "I-I mean! Yes! As long as you're paying, that is!"

"Obviously," Eddie roll his eyes around, "Tell me the hour and I'll take you."

It took three minutes for the three girls look at him with shocking eyes before yelling, "WAIT! You're serious?!"

The green-black haired blink at them with a raised eyebrow, "Of course I am, why wouldn't I?"

And with that, Yang began to blush like a tomato, this guy just directly ask her out, Yang Xiao Long has been asked out a lot of times by other boys, but this one is just so….

Weiss walk out of the bath and was then shoved off as a yellow streak went inside and close the door. "Hey! What was that for?!" the heiress asked in anger as she looks at the others, only to see that Ruby and Blake had eyes widened.

"What….did I miss?" Weiss asked as Eddie shrug off.

"I don't know, Yang just act all weird when I told that I'll take her to eat somewhere this weekend," he says, earning a jaw drop. "You too?"

"Do you realized what have you done?!" Weiss point at him accusing mode.

"...She agreed to come." Emerl said.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder, he looks at the side to see Blake with a serious face, "Eddie….She was joking about the dinner thing."

Emerl blinks a few times before looking away in disappointment, "I know I have no chances with her, don't need to rub it."

"...That's not what I-" Blake tried to speak but the boy just walks away.

"I'm getting breakfast before classes start." He said as he exits the room, leaving the three silenced girls.

"...I-I'll go with him!" Ruby began to walk out, before she disappeared from sight, she looks back at Blake one more time, "And Blake, you should apologized to him later." she close the door.

"B-But I didn't mean or said that…." Blake spoke, a little depressed as Weiss rolls her eyes.

…

..

.

After that, and eating breakfast, Eddie and the girls were now in class, with an older man with a fancy, white hair and mustache. Prof. Port was lecturing everyone about Grimm's and Huntsmen's. Here, have a word to describe the entire class.

 _('Booooooring!')_ The E of RWBY though as he placed a hand on his chin, he was listening to the man's adventure story.

Only Weiss was writing the information Port was giving, Ruby was drawing something, Yang was about to fall asleep, and Blake was reading a book, although, sometimes her eyes turn to the bored male of the group.

Ruby then, show to them what she was doing, drawing Prof. Port, but down below had the words _'Prof Poop'._ Eddie and Yang had to cover their mouth so that their laughter doesn't escape their lips. Blake cracks a small smile, and Weiss gave an annoyed face at the childish act.

They all stopped when Prof. Port diverted his attention back to them and went back to his story. "In the end, the Beowulf was no match for my sheer tenacity and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" he turns to the students, "The moral of the story? A true huntsman is honorable, dependable, well-educated and wise!"

As he said that, Weiss was getting annoyed that Ruby was not acting like anything the professor was saying, especially when she is here, paying attention to the professor.

"Is there someone among you believes to be the embodiment of these traits?" Prof. Port asked as what he said.

"I do!"

"Not the leader, but what the heck."

Weiss turns to her side to see that Eddie, who was above Ruby, raised his hand in the air.

"Excellent! Two volunteers, come forth to show me!" Port says as he moves away, showing two cages that were holding two Grimms inside.

Weiss went to change clothes and get Myrtenaster. Eddie, however, stood there, looking at the cages.

"Uhm, Mister Eclipse?" the boy looks at the professor, "Aren't you going to get your weapon or change?" he asked, only to receive a laugh from him.

"Prof. Mustache, the Grimms or the enemies will not give me the opportunity to change clothes or get my weapon," Eddie said.

Port look at him, very impressed with his words, "I have seen the video of yours Mr. Eclipse….How about you start first as Miss Schnee gets ready," with a nod, the history professor proceeds to open a cage, and out came a Boarbatusk.

"Go get it, Eddie!" Yang shout.

"Fight well!" Blake yells while waving a flag with the team's initials.

"Represent Team RWBEY! For glory!" Ruby cheers for him.

"I won't disappoint you, captain!" The boy salutes his fellow cape companion, who salute back, before turning to the Grimm Hoag.

The Boarbatusk charge at him with speed, at the last moment, the green-black haired dodge him. The Grimm turn around and charge once again, however, Eddie was prepared as he charges as well. When they were close, Eddie's hands grab the Grimm's tusks, commencing a battle between the unstoppable force against the immovable object.

Everyone looks in amazed and suspense, even Port was getting exciting at the show.

 _('Okay Pumba, how about we finish this!?')_ Eddie suddenly shouted a battle cry as he shocks everybody by raising the Boarbatusk in the air. Making it lose momentum, the green-caped place a hard punch in the belly, followed by another one, and ending it with another one, this one being more powerful. Inside the Grimm's body, bones crack at the force before the Grimm was sent flying up to the ceiling, which had a big pointy chandler in his way, and the Grimm was impaled with it. It's body went limp before it began to turn into smoke.

Widened eyes, jaw drops and _(in Ruby's case)_ shinning eyes were on the students as they watch Eddie, who simply did a spin jump and landed in an almost-Egyptian pose. _(Layman's term, Super Smash Brothers; Mario's victory pose)_

"Andthat's….how you do it," he says as the class began to clap along with Prof. Port.

"Bravo! Bravo! A spectacular performance Mister Eclipse! And very fast! We have a skill and future huntsmen here, students!" Port says as Eddie vows to all of them.

Just then, Weiss walk in, changeup and weapon in hand, but she did not expect to enter and see all the students clapping at Eddie, who was walking up to his seat, not before giving a hive-five to Ruby, Yang, and Blake, although, she was reluctant for a sec. It took a few moments for the princess to process the info in her head and her mouth open up in shock.

 _('H-He finish….already!?')_ she thought as Prof. Port notice her.

"Ah, Miss Schnee! You finally return, please, prepare yourself and be ready to take on your opponent," he says as the heiress recompose herself and gets ready for battle.

"Go, Weiss!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well!" Blake cheers.

"Represent Team RWBEY with pride!" Ruby cheers for her teammate.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Weiss shouts angrily at her _'leader.'_

Ruby gave a sheepish look. "Oh, um...sorry..."

"Alright, let the match...begin!" Port then swings his weapon and break the lock, dropping the cage door to reveal a Boarbatusk.

The Boarbatusk charges towards Weiss who waited and then stepped out of the Grimm's way, slashing it at its side but doing no damage.

"Haha! Bet you weren't expecting that!" Prof. Port said.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby calls out to Weiss.

"Stay strong!" Eddie cheers.

Weiss dashes forth, attempting to stab the Grimm through. The Grimm charged towards Weiss again. Weiss thrusts forward, but to her surprise, her weapon gets caught in the Boaratusk's tusks.

"Bold approach, I like it!" Prof. Port said as he and the other students watch as Weiss struggles to get her weapon free.

"Come on Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby continue cheering.

Weiss looked at Ruby and that action made her lose focus and her weapon as the Grimm threw it away and smacked Weiss away.

The green caped grims at the attack, "That's gonna leave a mark."

"Now what will you do without your weapon?" Prof. Port asked.

Weiss gets up and shakes her head. She looks up and gasps as the Grimm was charging towards her. She rolls out of the way quickly, making the Grimm run into one of the desks, and runs towards her weapon. She was able to get her weapon and faces the Boarbatusk once again.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-" Ruby hinted before getting interrupted by the ice queen herself.

"Stop telling me what to do!" she yelled angrily at her, making Ruby look hurt by her words.

The Boarbatusk then jumps up and spins like a wheel, heading straight towards Weiss. Weiss was ready for this as she summons a glyph in front like a shield. When the Grimm collided against the glyph, it was like it ran into a wall and landed on its back. Weiss then summons another glyph, jumps on it and jumps forward, stabbing the Grimm through the stomach and killing it.

"Bravo! Excellent work Miss Schnee!" Prof. Port congratulated Weiss. He then turned to the clock and then back to his class. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and...Stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

With that said, everyone began to pack their stuff and leave. Weiss however, glare one more time at Ruby before stomping away from the classroom.

"Jeez, what's her problem?" Jaune asked, walking down the stairs.

"Something that's not going to end well," Eddie replied as he saw his leader going after the heiress.

…

..

.

After a while, the red-brunette finally managed to catch up to Weiss. "Weiss!" she calls for her.

The heiress turned around to face Ruby and yelled. "What!?"

Ruby had a worried look on her face. "What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?"

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you?!" she interrupted her, "You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

"W-What did I do?" Ruby was clueless.

"That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!" Weiss shouted at her.

In Ruby's mind, she remembers the time back in the forest where Weiss was treating her like a kid and now she finds out that Weiss still thinks of her as a child, well, she's gasped at her, "You take that back!" She shouts angrily and shoves Weiss back.

"See, that's what I mean! Childish!" Weiss points out.

"Well, I wouldn't be so childish if you stop treating me like a child!" Ruby shouted.

"I'm only treating you to how you deserve to be treated. I'm not to be in a team led by you! I've studied and trained and quite frankly, I think I deserve better." Weiss scowled before she turned her back at her. "Ozpin made a mistake making you a leader." Weiss then walked away, leaving a sad Ruby who was on the brink of tears.

The red rose would be crying if it wasn't that someone's hand were placed on her eyes. "No, no, no, crying Ruby makes Eddie sad as well."

Hearing those words, Ruby didn't even bother to look at him as she turns her head around and plants her face in Eddie's chest. In which the boy wrap his hands on her back as she cries on him, feeling the water in his clothes.

After a while, Ruby manage to control her emotions, "...Eddie… Is Weiss right? Did Ozpin really made a mistake by making me the leader?" she asked him.

"No." Eddie replied without hesitating, he cups Ruby's face and gazed at her silver eyes, "He may be easy to trick, an excellent manipulator, and sacrificing man… but he did not make a mistake…. Miss Schnee is just mad that she wasn't made the leader." he smiles as he wipes a tear away, "She wasn't the one that made the plan to kill the Nevermore on the initiation day; you were….Only a person with leader material could do that…. Trust me, Ruby…"

" **You are, without a doubt, an amazing and capable leader… And I'll gladly follow you."**

Was it tears that came out of Ruby moments ago? Well, now it was waterfalls, her eyes were red as her cape. She buried her face even deeper into his chest, her heart was touched by his words a lot.

"Besides, it's only been the first day, is not to be expected that you act like one right away," he said, hugging her even more.

After a few minutes, Ruby calm down, letting the hug break, "...Thank you...Eddie…"

"No problem…..Here," the black-green haired place his hand inside his cape and took out what Ruby would call, the greatest thing in her life….

"COOKIES!" Ruby's eyes glow as her hands took the jar feel with chocolate chip cookies.

"There we go, don't eat too fast, see you in the next class!" Eddie said, rubbing her hair a little before running up to the next class.

As he disappeared from Ruby's eyes, she was about to dig in on when suddenly, a voice spoke behind her, "Well, he surely knew what to say." the red-brunette squeal in surprise as she turns around to see the grey headmaster with his usual cup. "He does have his father's words…..Miss Ruby?"

"Y-Yes, Headmaster?" she asked.

"...What do you see in him?" he asks, earning a confusing look from her, "What do you see on Eddie as a human being?"

"Um…..Well," Ruby began to ponder, "He's….A great-no, an awesome guy, he can kick butts so hard they cause explosions, he….he's a very nice person who cares about everyone's safety." she said.

Ozpin pushes his glasses up, taking the information from Summer's daughter, "I see….Tell me, even though you recently meet and are now on a team... does he had a special place in your heart?" his sudden question caught her off guard, making her blush.

"Um-Um-Um…..Well," Ruby look away while pressing her fingers together, "...He...He is the only one who understands me….so, yeah," she said, the last part been mumble.

"Is that so?" Ozpin smiled at her before saying, "Then, would you like to do me a favor?" he asked, yet again, earning the confusion of the scythe wielder. "...Take care of him."

"Huh?"

"...At different of everyone here, Eddie holds a burden so big….is a miracle he hasn't broken yet," Ozpin said as he stares at where the boy went, "But at the same time… I worried for his future…"

Ruby, for some reason, began to shiver at the man's words, and then, she remembers last night dream.

" _ **You have a dream….He has a burden…"**_

"He...has a burden…" she mumbled before looking at Ozpin, "How...big is it?" She asked.

"...I can't exactly speak about it...but let's just say," he looks at her, "That he doesn't have a reason to live anymore."

…

..

.

Ruby look down at the floor, her eyes shadowed by her eyes…. Before looking up and nodding to herself. "... Professor….could I asked a favor?"

* * *

After yelling what she really felt, the ice queen was on the school rooftop, trying to take her mind off. Just then, she saw Professor Port in the distant. "Professor Port!" she called to him.

"Ah, Ms. Schnee!" The portly instructor greeted jubilantly. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I…I really enjoyed your lecture," she said to him.

"Well of course you did, dear girl, you have the blood of a true Huntress running through your veins after all."

"You really think so?" Weiss happily queried.

"Absolutely," he said before seeing Weiss looking away from him for a moment, her eyes downcast as she fidgeted. "Something seems to be troubling you, dear." Professor Port noted.

"Y-yes, sir." Weiss nervously confirmed.

"Well don't be shy, dear girl. Confess to me your strife." the professor reassures her.

"I…I should have been the leader of team RWBEY," she said.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Professor Port said-

"Preposterous!"

…

...

…

"Excuse me!?" Weiss said in shock.

"In all my years I have the pleasure of knowing Ozpin, and I am proud to say that never once has the man lead me astray!" he said with a lot of confidence.

Weiss was left without words before feeling mad, "So you'd blindly accept the decision he made even after seeing how exceptionally skilled I am?!"

"With all due respect, Ms. Schnee, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is almost completely undercut by your rather poor attitude." Prof. Port says

"How dare you?!"

"You only prove my point. Do you know what I see behind all of the bluster and skill?" Port says.

"...Enlighten me." Weiss asked.

"I see a girl who grew up receiving everything she ever wanted." Professor Port stated plainly.

Weiss crossed her arms and raised her nose in defiance. "That is not even close to the truth." she denied, but Professor Port raised his brow in response, this served to wear the heiress down. "Well…not entirely true," Weiss admitted.

"So things did not go your way. That is life. Do you really believe that acting the way you have would cause those holding power to reconsider their stance?" Weiss offered no answer, but the Professor could tell that his words were starting to get through to her. "Instead of worrying about what you don't have. Treasure what you do. Hone your skills. Perfect every technique. Appreciate your family. And seek not to be the best leader, but the best person you can be….Like Mister Eclipse."

"Like Eddie?" she asked.

"Yes," Port look at the sky, "When you went to get ready, Mr. Eclipse said that the enemy won't allow him to get either ready or get his weapon out, and then, he gave me the most amazing battle I have ever seen, he and the Board Tusk went head on, fighting one another's strength, but at last, the boy defeat the Grimm, raising him by the tusks and sending him up with a uppercut and impaling his belly in the ceiling." Port looks back at Weiss, noticing the shock expression on her face, "And don't forget, he defeated a Bloodfang, all by himself, and I could see that he was looking for his enemy's weakness….He surely has what it takes to be a leader, yet when Ozpin chooses Miss Ruby and place him on the team….He never shows displeasure about not been the leader, but instead, tried to be useful for them; prove that he deserves to be part of the team."

All the words the white-haired princess heard put her on thought, despite his joking talk and gentlemen manners, the black-green haired boy did show to have a quick thinking of situations….and as much as she hates to admit it, he was far more experience in the battle than her.

"Do you know why he stay behind to fight the Bloodfang, Miss Schnee?" The confusion of her face answer him, "Is because of those who were still in the entrance," Port explains, "When he reached the abandoned temple, he must have noticed that there were more students in the forest….And you all were close to the temple, now riddle me this; what would happen….if he left the Bloodfang in there?"

Weiss, been the smart person she is, realize what Port was trying to say, "The other students….would have been forced to deal with it."

"Correct!" Port applaud to her, "He couldn't just let other people deal with something that came for him, so he decided to take this matter at hand." Port said. "That's why he made all of you retreat, that's why he stayed behind to take on a dangerous Grimm….he was thinking about those around him…. A leader always thinks about their team's safety…" and with that, Port left a thinking heiress.

…

..

.

The classes of today were over, yet Weiss was still outside, but not for long as she was heading for her own dorm. She sighs, after thinking things through a little, maybe Ruby did deserve to be a leader….Sure, she was given everything and got the best of the best…. But, it doesn't mean she should be mad for not getting everything…. But you can't blame her, her childhood wasn't the best one….especially with a father that doesn't act like one in the first place.

She reaches the room to their beds and uses her scroll to open it, she walks inside to be greeted by….her teammates sleeping in their beds, except Eddie who was on top of a hammock, using his scroll.

The black-green haired notice her walking in, "Hey there, Miss Schnee." He greets with a low voice, to not wake up the others, "Glad to see you haven't got lost here, I swear this place is more difficult to navigate than a Nevermore having trouble deciding in which tree to sleep." He commented.

Weiss simply shook her head before looking at the hidden fauna and blond bimbo, the former sleeping normally while the latter sleeping mess up, she turns to the hanging bed, she moves the curtains to reveal a sleepy Ruby in her pajamas, with several open notebooks and an empty cup.

"...Has she?" She turned to Eddie.

"Yep, when she got here, she went Super Sonic and change into her sleepy gear, she has been reading and writing non stop, I think she wanted to show a certain _'someone'_ what she's capable of," his word hit Weiss hard on her chest, "Also, you should apologize to her, I know she had to act like a leader and all, but hey, is just the first day, a bird doesn't fly on it's first tried." He went back to his scroll.

"...Yeah, I did go overboard with her," she said, a little bit of guilt in her voice. "...Hey, Eddie?"

"Ya'?"

"...Could I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"...Please stop calling me Miss Schnee." Eddie stop whatever he was doing on his scroll and look at her, "I'm proud of my name as a Schnee….but I don't want others to think of me as one all the time…"

"...Is this your way of starting a new leaf with me?" He asked her, earning a jump of surprise from her.

"H-How did you know?" She asked for in curiosity.

"Eh, Sixth Sense," he responds before dropping down from his hammock, "So...how about we start again, would you like that?" He asked, standing in front of her.

It was then that Weiss notice that Eddie was slightly taller than her, but shrugged that away, "...Yes, I would like that." She nods at him.

"Alright," he said before taking a deep breath and smile at her, "Greetings, my name is Eddie Eclipse, you may call me Eddie if you wish, what's your name?"

The heiress blush at his smile and words before shaking it off and re-introduce herself, "Hello Eddie, I'm Weiss Schnee, heir of the SDC, you may call me Weiss is you wish as well."

Nodding at her words, he said, "Hello Weiss, I hope we can get along." He extended his hand to her for a shake.

The heiress looks at it for a while before she smiles, "I hope for that as well, Eddie." She then extended her hand, but surprisingly, form a fist at him.

The black-haired was surprised by her action, but smile at it before turning his hand into a fist as well as he fist-bump with her.

After that, Eddie pulls back, "Well, I'm going to take a bath, you have no idea how long is been waiting for you to came back." He said as he walks beside her, patting her shoulder on the way before entering the bath.

Weiss blink several times at his words, was he waiting for her to come, why wait until she gets here? She pushes aside those thoughts before looking at the red brunette as she tried to wake her up to tell her something….and need to know how she takes her coffee.

…

..

.

The next morning….something shocking happened in their room.

"...What?" Eddie could only ask with widened shock, and he wasn't the only one as Yang, Blake and _(even)_ Weiss look surprised at Ruby.

"You hear me….I have talked to the Headmaster….and I have decided," Ruby stood all dramatic over her bed and pointed at the green-caped, "That you, Eddie Eclipse, shall be our new leader!"

…

…

…

…

"...Raised your hand if you think this is Weiss fault." Eddie said as he, Yang and Blake raise their hands.

"I said sorry!" Weiss shout back.

"Doesn't matter, the damage was done," Yang replied with red eyes.

"...Either way, are you sure Ruby?" Eddie asked, looking at her.

"Yep! And for the record, this wasn't Weiss fault, is a decision I made." She said before dropping down from her hanging bed. "SO! We are counting on you, Captain Eclipse!" Ruby stood like a soldier and salute like one.

The black-green haired just simply look in confusion, why would Ruby give _'him'_ the position of leader, more importantly, can he do better for them? "...Hey Ruby, are you sure-" he tried to speak when he felt her hugging him.

"Absolutely sure!" She said while giving her beautiful smile.

Which make the boy blush in embarrassment at her, "...No fair, I can't say no to that face." all the girls chuckled at his words, nobody can't deny the innocence of the rose. He looks at the other three girls, asking for their opinions of this.

"Hey, is my baby sister, I can't say no," Yang said.

"If she and Ozpin said is okay, that's fine for me," Blake said.

"I already said sorry, and if she said so….I can only have faith in her." Weiss said, causing everyone to stare at her for a long time, "What?" She asked, sensing the eyes on her.

"Wow….Did you just start a new leaf?" Yang asked.

"Ghrk! W-Well...I simply decided to be a better teammate, that's all." Weiss responds with pink cheeks.

"Those that mean we can be best friends?!" Ruby appeared in front of her with star eyes.

"...M...Maybe." Moments later, the heiress was in one tight hug. "Ruby...you're crushing my lungs…"

The others laugh out at the sudden change, is funny seeing an important person such as the Ice Queen been hug-to-death by a 15-year-old girl. "... Well," Eddie spoke up, catching everyone's attention. "If that's how it's going to be, then allow me to re-introduce myself."

He stood forward with a mic in hand, and a sun spotlight glows over him while the room was dark, "My name is Eddie Eclipse! And I am, the Grimm beating, cookie eating, slash blazing eyebrow-raising, yes I took this from the Dwayne, and I don't give a damn!" he finished, followed by a fire in the background.

…

..

.

...What a way to start the day...and end the chapter!

* * *

 **RWBEY CHIBI!**

A Chibi Team RWBY stood in front of a desk, which in front was none other than the author of this story.

"Hello Team RWBY, I'm glad that all of you could assis," Eternal said.

"You're very welcome, sir!" Ruby said as she saluted like a soldier.

"So….why are we here?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow. "Professor Ozpin just told us that you want to see us."

"Is it another RWBY Fanfic story, if so, can we hurry up?" Weiss asked in annoyance while looking at her nails.

"Hey now Weiss, you don't have to be _'cold'_ with him." Yang pun out, earning everyone to groan. "You guys are no fun, that was golden comedy."

"It is….is golden punishment," Eternal said, looking at her with a deadpanned expression. "Seriously Yang, we love you and all, but you're not funny, so stop."

"What was that?!" Yang's eyes turn red and aim Ember Celica at him as Ruby hold her down.

"Now then," Eternal spoke up as he takes out some papers, "Ice Queen is right, this is another RWBY Fanfic story." At that, the girls, except Ruby, groan out.

"Ugh! Can we have a break from all this?" Yang said while brushing some hairs around.

"I have to agreed. We had enough of OC and adventures to places we haven't been like...ever." Weiss agreed.

"Now, now girls, don't be mad about it," Eternal said as he stood up and walk up to the door, "Besides, I think your gonna love this guy."

"Guy?" Yang perks up with star eyes.

Eternal open the door to reveal nothing but darkness, and moments later, two red eyes open up, followed by green fire blaze, and out came a Chibi Eddie, sporting a serious expression.

The girls began to sweat in fear as they could only stare at his Grimm eyes, but that all change when he did this.

"Hello~!" He smiled at them and took a plate of chocolate chip cookies, "Anyone wants cookies?"

…

…

…

"...WE'LL DO THE STORY!" Ruby shouted as she zooms and began to devour the chips.

"...Sigh….We'll do it." Weiss and Blake said together.

"I don't know….what so great about this one," Yang asked in suspicion, and then Emerl raised his shirt, revealing his six hard abs, "... Continue~" she said with a seductive smile.

"Excellent!" Eternal said as he took out several scripts, "Now, here are what you need to say throughout the chapters, some words haven't changed and others having add." He gave them the scripts.

"...Wait," Yang spoke up when she took a look at this chapter, "Why those it says that he is our leader?" She asked.

Eternal and Eddie point at Weiss.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Run."

"I SAID I'M SORRY!"

* * *

 _Thank you all for waiting, here's the report of the harem: Pyhrra is on! And so are the Malchine Sisters! Also, I want to thank **Omega97** for giving me the idea of Eddie being the leader, thanks a lot buddy!  
_


	7. Jaunedice? Hold on, I need to Barf!

A few weeks later after Weiss and Ruby had made up and Eddie became the new leader, all teams were in the Amphitheatre, Glynda had decided to show everyone about the used of aura in combat. To demonstrate her point she summoned Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester to battle each other. Throughout the entire battle, Eddie stares at them and said his conclusion.

"This isn't good." He said as he caught his team's attention.

"What isn't good?" Ruby asked.

"Jaune….He doesn't look like a fighter…"

"What do you mean?" Weiss spoke up with an eyebrow, "Sure, he's not the best, but he got accepted in here, he _must_ have skills."

"Girls, you have seen me in combat, tell me, those that look like a combat stance?" Eddie point at the blonde knight.

They all look at Jaune and notice….that he was nervous, his sword grip was weak and his feet were place wrong while Cardin, even though had a bored look, showed actual experience.

"...I see your point." The heiress frowned.

"Begin!" Glynda exclamaide.

* * *

In mere of three minutes, Jaune was breathing heavily as his aura was almost to the red zone, while Cardin barely lost any.

Thinking for one more attack, Jaune charge and tried to swing his sword at the mace user….only for Cardin to smirk and sidestep the swing and knock his shield from his hand. Jaune stumbles back to his feet, refusing to stand down, he charges one more time, only for the big guy to brought his mace and caught the sword easily. Jaune pushes down with all his strength, but Cardin was much stronger and push right back.

"This is the part where you lose," Cardin spoke up.

"Over my dead-" Jaune was saying before the leader of CRDL kick him….right in the family jewels.

 _('Ouch!')_ Eddie and every male present grunt in pain.

Jaune fell back in pain and could only stare as Cardin raised his mace above him with a sick grin, intending to actually give more damaged to him.

"Cardin, that's enough." Glynda stop the match, making the armored teen backed up, looking thoroughly disappointed. The Witch turns to the students, "As you can see, Mr. Arc's aura is in the red. In a tournament style duel, that would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit to battle, and an official can call the match." She then turned to Jaune, who looks distinctly put out. "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please, pay attention to your scroll during battle, it is helpful to gauge when attack...and when to move to a more defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowulf now would be?"

Cardin scoff out, "Speak for yourself," he said before he looks at the teacher, "Can I have someone much stronger to fight?" He asked.

Glynda blinks before looking at her watch, "...We have ten minutes."

"Perfect," he smirks before looking around the Amphitheatre, and his eyes landed on the green haired, "Hey you! The boy that is next to Little Red Riding Hood!"

Eddie blink a few times before looking around and then point at himself, "Muah?"

"No, the other one that looks like a fucking girl, of course, you!" Cardin shout, before smiling at him, "I saw that stupid video of you fighting that dumb Grimm, everyone keeps talking about how great you are, well, I don't think you're so great, let me prove it to you up here."

Eddie stares at him with a _'are you serious?'_ face before he sighed, "Fine…" he stood up and walk up to the stage, entering into a fighting pose.

"Huh? What are you waiting for? Take your weapon out." Cardin said as he ready his mace.

"Why? I don't need it to beat you." Eddie stated, earning several _'Uuuuuuuuh'_ from the audience.

That didn't sound good on Cardin's part as he growls, "You're asking for some pain moron, fight me seriously!" He said.

"I always fight serious," Eddie replied back before saying with a smirk, "When my opponent is someone worth fighting seriously." Another _'Uuuuuuuuh'_ for him.

"Tch! Don't come crying later to me!" Cardin charges forward with his mace raised up.

"Now listen up people," Eddie actually look at everyone, ignoring the orange haired bastard, "I respect you all since you made it to Beacon no matter how you did it," just as Cardin was about to swing, Eddie sidestep him, making him miss, "But remember…. We are here to save lives….not become heroes or do it for glory and fame."

The black-green haired suddenly push Cardin back and took away his weapon, when the brute notices his weapon absent, "Hop on your face," he was hit _with_ it hard on his head, thanks to Eddie as he jumps in the air with it, "Feel the taste of your own medicine!" Eddie turn around and hit fast once again the head of Cardin, dazing him, and allowing for the green cape to held it in a baseball bat pose, "And is a Home-Run!" he slams hard at the brute's stomach, the force sends him away from the ring and hard against the wall, creating a dent on it so hard, people actually heard bones crack.

Everyone stood in shock with their jaw drops at what just happened, even Glynda had her eyes widened before turning to the boy, who simply place the mace down, above was the monitor, showing that Cardin's Aura….was all gone.

"And that...Is how you beat and humiliate a bully in three moves with their own weapon," he said as he dusts off his hands and walks out.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! FINISH THE DAMN CLASS!" Eddie's voice managed to bring Glynda back to reality as she shook her head and turn to the class.

"T-That's all for today, class dismissed," she says as everyone exit the Amphitheatre.

...Now that's a way to start a chapter, am I right?

* * *

 _(_ _Dining Hall_ _)_

Both Team RWBEY and JNPR were sitting together, eating lunch. Everyone was eating while the E had a notepad and was listening to the N story.

"So, there we were, in the middle of the night."

"Aha, and what hour of night would you say it was?"

"Hmm….I would say around 12:30 of the night. We were surrounded by Ursas."

"How big were they?"

"Not too big, more like a tower of two Beowulf, and there were dozens of them! But they were no match for Ren's skills and my hammering power as then we skin their rugs and sell them for a lot of liens!" Nora finishes dramatically.

"I see…." Eddie look at Ren, "And how long has she been having this dream?" He asked him, which cause a sigh from the green ninja.

"For a month," Ren replied.

"I see, I see…." The black-green haired stop writing in the notepad before taking out two earbuds, "You're gonna need this for the next three weeks." Ren took them with a grateful smile.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" the voice of Phyrra brought everyone's attention as they look at the blonde.

He appeared to not pay any attention, just kept playing with his food, before an apple, courtesy of Nora, which made him snapped back to reality, "What?! Oh, yeah. Why?"

"Well, is just that you been looking…" Ruby said, trying to find the right word to speak.

"Self-loathing," Eddie said bluntly, making everyone look at him in shock, "What? He is!"

"You didn't need to say it so bluntly," Phyrra said.

"Guys, I'm fine, seriously look!" Jaune said, putting a forced smile.

"...Yeah, not buying it." Eddie said with a deadpanned face, "Is because of Cardin, isn't it?" His question made the blonde twitch.

"I should have known," Phyrra said with a sigh, "Jaune, Cardin had been picking on you since the first week of school."

"What? Cardin? Pfff," Jaune shrugged off, "He just likes to make small joke-"

Eddie suddenly appeared next to him, notepad in hand, _"Subject Blonde Arc is now saying one of the few lines a victim of bullying those: defending said culprit for something that he knows is wrong."_ the green-caped wrote down quickly.

"Eddie is right, he's nothing more than a bully," Ruby said bluntly as well as she looks at the leader of CRDL, who was pulling the ears of a rabbit faunas.

"Oh please, name one time-" Jaune began to say before Eddie rolled a scroll out on the table, and he was wearing a green business suit.

"The defendant known as Cardin Winchester is accused of the following crimes against Jaune Arc; swatting the books away from his hands, opening his own shield in between a door; blocking it in the process and putting the victim inside a rocket propeller locker, which launched him far away from the school." He said before turning to his team, Ren and Nora, who for some reason where looking at him in thinking pose, "My dear allies of justice, we cannot let this crime go untouched, for the sake of our children's and the future of huntsmen and huntresses, we must put this criminal behind bars! Please, make your decision wise, that's all I asked." He said, causing all of them to whispered with one another before ending with a nod.

Nora and Ruby stood up, with papers in hand, "After all we heard and the evidence present, we have concluded that the defendant is…. **GUILTY**." Ruby said with a deep voice at the end.

"The punishment….we break his legs!" Nora slams her fist on the table.

Pyrrha and Jaune stare at all of them with sweatdrops before the knight said, "W-Well….I didn't land too far…"

"A-Anyways," the red-haired turn to him, "You know that if you need help, you can count on us." She said with a reassured smile.

"Guys, is okay, besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me," Jaune said.

At the same moment, the girl cried out in pain, "Ow! That hurts!" She said as she looks at him with a pleading look, "Please stop!"

"Ha! I told you they were real!" Cardin said with his sick grin while his own team laugh.

"...Okay, that's it." Eddie stood up, took his scroll out, tap a few times on it before putting it away, "Girls, if you excuse me, I need to put a dog on his place," He bows for them, making all girls, except Nora, to blush as he walks away to them.

"Hey! Cardin!" All the boys turn to Eddie walking up to them.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is boys," the leader spoke up, letting go of the faunas girl, "If it isn't the guy that wears girls clothes." His team laughs out.

"Do I need to remind you that this girl beat you at the Amphitheatre?" Cardin growl out, "In three moves _and_ your own weapon?" He growls even more. "But I'm not here for that, what the hell do you think you're doing to that girl?"

"Girl? That thing is a weirdo," Cardin said as he was about to grab the ears again, but Eddie was faster as he caught his arm.

"And that gives you the right to bully her?" He asked as he threw the arm away from her.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Cardin answer back, now glaring at him, "She's nothing more than a mistake of humanity, a whore of the wild! They're cowards that now hide behind masks, unlike us who are the superior species, I have all right to treat them however I wanted!"

Eddie stood silently at his words, not answering, until he forms a smirk, "Wow, to say what you think….Professor Goodwitch won't like this."

"Ha! The witch is nothing," Cardin said as he crossed his arms, "She can't do anything to me, my family is very important, she's nothing more than a lap dog for the Headmaster, so she can suck it up!" He stated.

There were gasp around the room, as Eddie look at him now in pity, "Well….because you were honest, I'll only say this….Your fuck." He slowly began Moonwalking back, much the bully's confusion.

But that was all gone when he felt a chill through his spine, slowly turning around, he saw the _'lap dog'_ glaring at him.

"So….Bullying older students and insulting a teacher…. Looks like you need some discipline on respect," Glynda glare was making him sweat, and his team was in the same predicament, "All of you, my office, **NOW."** Without an answer, Glynda uses her semblance and took away the poor _(not)_ victims.

Once they were out of sight, Eddie pop out again, "Well...We should start calling him _Shardin_ now….Because he shared himself!" he exclaimed. The audience was given a few seconds before a chorus of laughter sounded in the entire cafeteria.

Yang and Nora were lost as they slam their hands on the table while trying to stop laughing. Ruby, Pyrrha, and Blake were trying to stop laughing by covering their mouths. Ren had a smirk on his face, Jaune was cheered up a bit since his head was down and he was snickering, and Weiss tried to act mature but even she was falling into laughter.

"Thank you all, I'll be here for the next three semesters, and by that I mean the three seasons!" He said while bowing to all of them, which cause some claps on his performance. As everyone was settling down, he turns to the rabbit faunas who was getting back to herself after the comedy, "Are you okay, Miss?" He asked her.

The girl looks at him, a little scare but she nods at him, "Y-Yeah….Thank you for helping me." She said.

"No problem, I couldn't let a beauty such as yourself been treated like that," Eddie said with a smile at her, causing the girl to blush, "What's your name?"

"V...Velvet Scarlatina….second year." Velvet introduce herself.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Scarlatina, my name is Eddie Eclipse." He introduced before looking around, "So, where's your team? Is weird to be all by yourself without them." He commented.

"Umm, they are in class." She answers a little shy.

"...That's no good," Eddie said before putting his hand in chin, before placing his fist on his hand, "I know! Why don't you sit with us? That way you won't be alone." He said, pointing at the table where Ruby and the others were. "Would you like too?"

Velvet look in surprise, and nodded to him, she was about to grab her stray food, but Eddie took first, "Please, allow me." He said as he holds it in one hand, butler-style. "After you." He moves to the side, allowing the rabbit girl to blush as she walks first.

They reach the table, where everyone was staring at them, with five out of three glaring at the new girl coming, but they shook it away and put a smile. "Hello there!" Ruby greet her with a wave.

"H-Hello." Velvet said with shyness. "M-My name is... Velvet." She introduced herself.

"She's a second year and my new friend, so let's treat her well, that includes you too Weiss," Eddie said as he places her food down, and ignoring the angry expression of the white-haired girl.

 _('F-Friend? He called me his friend?!')_ was the thought of Velvet as she seats down.

"Hello, Velvet. I'm Ruby."

"Weiss, a pleasure."

"Blake."

"Yang's the name, puns are my game!"

"Pyrrha."

"Ren."

"Nora!"

"..." Everyone look at the blond, who was once again playing with his food, not for long when he felt several eyes on him, causing him to look up, "...O-Oh, J-Jaune Arc!"

"Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it," Eddie adds in, causing everyone to giggle.

"They will!"

* * *

After a while of getting to know each other a bit with their new friend, the group, alongside Velvet, when to the next class, which so happens to be the same.

"Yes, yes prior to the Faunus Right Revolution, more popular known as the Faunus War, humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus Population in Menagerie." Says the teacher, or rather _'Doctor',_ Oobleck, a spiky green haired doctor that drinks coffee like he was running out of time and zooming so fast, I might actually get a headache, and I'm not even part of the story! "Now, while this might feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember these are relatively recent events. Why the repercussions can still be seen to this day." He then takes another sip of coffee. "Now, have any of you been subjugated or discriminated against due to your Faunus heritage?" Oobleck glided across the classroom while drinking his coffee and looking over his students.

Velvet and another faunus student raised their hands, "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" Prof. Oobleck exclaimed with utmost importance before taking another sip of coffee. "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at the White Fang," Oobleck stated as he moved to another part of the room. "Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theory to be the major turning point in the third year of the war?" he asked and notice Weiss raising her hand, "Yes, dear?"

"The battle of the Fort Castle." She answers, earning the curiosity of the black-green haired.

"...You know, I never understood the name; is it a Fort? Or is it a Castle?" He asked, getting his team to look at him with sweat drops, "I mean, it can't be both of it, right?"

"Who's to say, Mr. Eclipse. In any case, Ms. Schnee is correct. Now, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus have over General Laguna's forces?" He asks, waiting for a student to volunteer.

Cardin, been the ever fucking bastard he is, was bored out of his skull so he decided to do something about it, by throwing a paper ball cup at a sleeping Jaune. "Hey!" Jaune said, surprised when he got hit which caused Prof. Oobleck to appear before him, startling him a bit.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class, this is most excellent, excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uh...the...answer...the advantage, uh...the Faunus." He looks to the side and saw Phyrra making her hands over her eyes that look like binoculars, he was about to say something when he saw Eddie holding two white papers, the first one been a man in armor and the other being eyes. "Knight….eyes?"

Prof. Oobleck blinks at him, "That's correct, glad to see your paying attention." He said, Jaune and even Cardin look surprise, "Mr. Arc is correct, many Faunus are known for having nearly perfect sight in the dark." Oobleck explained. "General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep." He took another sip of his coffee. "As a result, his massive army was outmatched and was later captured." He then looks above, "Oh, and Mr. Winchester…."

"Huh?" He let out uncaringly. Before anyone could blink, he got hit by the paper football he threw at Jaune.

"Next time, I prefer you play paper football in your room rather than my class to hit a student," Oobleck said as he stares in annoyance, several of the students laughed at the leader of Team CRDL while he growled and glared at everyone laughing at him.

Cardin then scoffed and slumped into his seat. "Why does it even matter? We all know that it's easier to train animals than humans." His voice was loud enough for everyone to hear, causing several to frown at him, especially the Faunus in the class.

"Oy, Cardin," the brute turn to Eclipse, "Don't you know that one of the human's birth theory is that we come from monkey's? Technically, you're calling everyone here an animal." That got many stares at Cardin, in anger that is.

"Are you calling me an animal, Eclipse?!" To say that Cardin is pissed is an understatement as he growled at him.

"Actually, an animal is one that acts like one, and believe me when I ask this," Eddie smile at him, "Who's the one growling like one right now?"

Cardin was about to get up and about to spit out more insults when Oobleck spoke up once again. "Mr. Winchester, do sit down." The man told him firmly. Cardin growled once more but did as the teacher said. "And Mr. Eclipse, forgetting the choice of words, your point of view of the humans and fauna intrigued me."

"Thanks, Doc! Is important to not have that ignorance which leads us to violence." He said as Blake, who was next to him, smile at his words.

"Very true," Oobleck zooms down to his desk, "So! With that, class dismissed, except Mr. Winchester, since you seem so uninterested in class, you can learn by yourself this evening." the bell rang, and good, because the rest of the class couldn't stop laughing at the misfortune of the brute, who was growling in fury.

...

..

.

"I have to say, Eddie, that was impressive what you did with Cardin," Phyrra said as Team RWBEY and JNPR were walking back to their dorms.

"Naw, is his fault for being a douchebag," he responds with his arms behind his head, "Besides, you should really learn how to be more cooperative, you almost made Jaune said 'binoculars' you know?" His comment made the warrior blush and the other to snicker.

Jaune, however, was only looking down on the ground, looking all sad. Phyrra notices this and then, had an idea, "Hey, Jaune!" The blonde looked up and was suddenly grabbed by the arm, "Come with me, you guys go up ahead." She said as she took the blonde away.

"...Well, I'm going to make some business," Eddie said as he began to walk away.

"Business? With who?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, is inside this door that has the image of a male on it." He responds to her, making her look in disgust, "Your fault for asking." And with that, the green-black haired left the group.

"Where is he going again?" Ruby, been the innocent girl we all know and love, asked. The others sigh, she was still young after all.

...

..

.

After taking care of his business, Eddie was now on his way back to his room. "Took longer than I thought," he mumbles to himself as he turns into a corner, where he saw Phyrra walking in his direction, look all dispirited.

"Hey Pyrrha," his voice caught the girl's attention, "You okay? You look like a dead apple that not even Ryuk would eat." He said, confusing her a bit, "Don't think about it, the point is, are you okay?"

Pyrrha looks down a little before forcing a smile in, "Is nothing….just that I'm tired." She said.

"..." Not falling for her bull-crap, he grabs her wrist, "Come with me, I know what will help you."

"E-Eddie!?" She was surprised as he began to lead her down the hallway, they pass by their own rooms and then, they reach a simple door. "W-Where are we going?" She asked as the stood in front of a door.

"Somewhere private for both of us," he said with a smile that made her blush, using his Scroll to open the door, they enter the room.

 _('P-P-Private?!')_ she thought with heavy images of what he was going to do to her. To make things worse, she saw that they enter a room with no windows, one door, and one bed.

"Now, take off your armor and lie down on the bed." He said as he took off his cape and shirt.

To be shock was an understatement for the red-haired as she blushes, "M...My armor…?" She said as she began to have several sexual thoughts, "W-Wait! W-We can't do this, we just meet…" she said as she turns away while her mind was screaming _'What are you doing?! This is your chance!'_

"Just take it off, I can't give **it** to you with it on the way," Eddie explains.

Nikos face was now like her hair as she realized what he meant by… help her. _('He...He really is going to do it! H-Hold on a sec, my heart isn't ready for this! B-But this is my chance! He's oblivious to my fame and title and sees me as a girl, even Weiss gets the same treatment! If I don't do this...I will lose this friendship!')_ with determination, she began to slowly remove her clothes.

"Get yourself comfortable, I need to grab something real quick," Eddie said as he entered the bathroom, giving privacy to her.

Phyrra takes off her chest armor then places it on one of the bedsides the table. She then sits down on the bed and takes off the remnants of her armor till she's completely in her black undergarments. Looking her her pile of clothes on the bedside table, she begins to feel a bit nervous as she begins to take off her bra and womanly brief. Once she was done, she places them next to her clothes, climbs up into the bed and covers herself with the bed's red comfy red blanket.

The green huntsman came out with his body exposed, showing his six hard abs, "All right! After this, you'll be a new woman!" He cheerfully pumps himself up for the beginning of the deed.

The scarlet girl look at him with heavy blush, after seeing his hard bod, "E-Eddie...please be gentle….this is my first time…" she said slowly.

"No problem, Phyrra." He said as he assured her, "I trust my skills, I know all the sweets spots, so just relax and I'll do the rest."

"O-okay…" she mumbled out, she felt Eddie climb onto the bed. He then hovers over her and begins to slowly takes off the blanket off her back, revealing her smooth pale back to the lady killer. Making her moan even louder to his teasing strip.

"Yosh, now to put this on then we're all set." He mumbles and grabs something out of Pyrrha's sight.

Still thinking dirty thoughts, Pyrrha sighs in relief, _('Thank goodness he's using protection.')_ She thinks but her worries only get worse as she hears the sounds of a bottle of some sort being squeezed and her eyes widen. _('W-What?! Is he...THAT big? What did I put myself into?!')_ she began to panic desperately.

"Okay! Here I go!"

…

..

.

"...Woah….I feel….better!"

"See! Told you it would help you!"

Both Eddie and Pyrrha were walking back to their rooms, the former having his hands behind his head while the latter was glowing, like if she had a bath that clean her skin.

"I'm thankful for what you did," Pyrrha thank him, "But could you next time tell me you would do me a massage?" She said.

"Huh? What did you thought I would be doing to you?" He asked in confusion, making the girl blush at all the dirty thoughts she had.

"N-nothing." She sways away as they reach their dorm, "A-Anyway, have a good night, Eddie."

"You too Pyrrha." He said as the red-haired enter her team room. He was about to do the same when he saw Jaune walking up to in his direction, he had this aura around him that scream _'I fuck up really bad'_. "Yo, Casanova!" He called up to him.

"H-Huh?!" Jaune looks up in surprise, "O-Oh...Hey Eddie." He said in a depressive voice.

"Something wrong?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No...Is just…" Jaune looks down in shame, "I...I messed up….I messed up real bad... I did something I shouldn't have and now Cardin's got me on a leash and now, I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea. I'm a failure."

"Failure? Jaune, that's not a choice." Eddie said in a serious voice, surprising the blonde, "You're a leader now, you can't fail in here."

"B-But what if I fail a leader?" Jaune said, uncertain of himself.

"Then Prof. Ozpin would have already expelled you from Beacon, even after those fake entry papers," Eddie said with a deadpanned face.

"B-But all my life I fail at…." It was then that Jaune realized the words of his friend, "H-Hold on...What did you say?"

"Say what?" Eddie asked with a raised eyebrow. "That Prof. Ozpin would have already expelled you?"

"No...the next part."

"The fake entry papers you got to get here?"

Jaune literally hit the wall behind him and look scared at him, "H-How did…"

"What? Is not that hard." Eddie said as he crossed his arms, "You never improve in fighting class, you barely use aura, you always act like everything is fine, and since I saw a sad Pyrrha on the way, I can say that she offered her help for you and you turn her down because you think you don't deserve it." He walks and stood in front of him, "Jaune, do you honestly believe Ozpin doesn't know how you got here? Did you thought he wouldn't notice? Well, wrong, he knows….yet, he allowed to let you in. Why?... Because he saw a leader on you, Jaune."

Jaune just stare at him as he slides down to the floor, "He saw a man that can lead its people to the battle, someone who can help others in time of need….And I as well saw that in you...but I'm disappointed by your action." Eddie turns serious once again. "You want to be a hero, you want to save the damsel in distress, you want to prove you can defend yourself…But you're an idiot for that, because this isn't about you anymore; is about _your_ team now. If you're worried about your own problems only, you're just been a selfish person….and that will make your team fall." He bent to his level, "We both are leader's, Jaune….We can't fail them like this… Because we need them as much as they need us."

Eddie stood up and walk up to his room, "Anyway, good night man." he said as he entered his room, leaving the blonde knight on his own thoughts.

…

..

.

"And don't worry….Cardin will learn the hard way."

* * *

 _(_ _Forever Fall_ _)_

A week later, Team RWBEY, JNPR, CRDL and Prof. Goodwitch were on a field trip to the Fall. Some of the students were looking the scenery.

"Yes students, the Forever Fall is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sightsee, but rather, all of you to collect samples for Prof. Peach class, and I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so." Glynda soon stopped and turned around, "Each of you must gather one jar worth of red sap, however, this forest is filled with the creatures of Grimm so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4:00, have fun."

And with that, everyone disperses, and for some reason, Jaune was pulled away by Cardin and taken away.

"Alright, let's start this!" Ruby shout as she took some jars, followed by her team. After collecting some zap, the green-caped stood up.

"Excuse me, I have business with Mother Nature." He said as he walks away.

"Mother Nature?! Awesome! Can I come?" Both Nora and Ruby asked with stars, earning droplets from everyone present.

"...No." and with that, Eddie left, never noticing the sad expression on the two dense girls.

...

..

.

Eddie was now walking deep down in the forest, he really wasn't going to the bathroom, he was going somewhere…. To do a very important job. After four minutes of walking, he reaches a large tree in the forest, he removes his green cape and covers Genji around it before hiding it in the bushes. He then went to rest against the tree and began to wait….

"Now look who it is boys...it's our old friend, Eddie." He heard someone spit his name, he looks to see Cardin and his friends walking up to him, their weapons out and ready for combat. The green-black haired simply stare at them.

"What's the matter, Eddie? We just want to chat, that's what friends are for am I right?" Cardin taunts out as he walks closer to him. "Well, remember that incident at Oobleck's class? About you calling me an animal? Well the boys and I are here to pay you back the **FAVOR**!" Cardin yells and swings his mace aimed at Eddie's head, taking the full force of it, making it stumble back, he feels a slight stinging on his head and warm drops of blood falling from his head and onto the red soil.

"We're not through yet, hold him!" Cardin order as two of them hold him, "You think you're the tough guy huh!" Cardin yells as he drops his mace and punches him in the cheek, Making Eddie fall to the ground, but Cardin's goons pick him right back up.

Right, left, right, left, Cardin released his anger all on Eddie with punch after punch till, he hoped, his face was all bruised up.

"You think talking makes you tough! I'll break you!" He assures him and tells his goons to let go, making him fall to the ground like a rock as team CRDL starts to kick and punch him with everything they got.

After a while, they move back, "Heh...heh...heh...still won't talk. You had the mouth back at the academy, but now out here, no one is here to help you." Cardin threatens as he grabs Eddie's head to be face-to-face, seeing his unimpressed face, earning the ire of the brute who commenced to punch him hard, and then, he slams him against the tree, grabs his right arm...and brutally broke it. Eddie grunt in pain.

"Woah! Hold on Cardin! Dude, if he dies then we'll all be expelled!" Sky Lark shout in fear.

"If he dies then we'll blame it on the Grimm, he was just too weak to defend himself!" Cardin yelled out as he threw Eddie down and began to stomp on his broken arm until it was flat. **"NO ONE**! I mean **NO ONE** makes a fool out of me." Cardin yells and grabs his mace once again and raised up.

"H-Hold on! Cardin, we didn't agree to this-" Russell tried to say but it was too late as the orange-haired hand slams down the boy's head hard.

Breathing heavily, Cardin lift up to see his work and was satisfied when he saw that Eddie wasn't moving one bit. "Hehehehehehehe….That'll teach him." He smiled smugly as he turns around and left, "Now….Those whores."

…

..

.

Meanwhile, back with the others, Ruby was getting worried about Eddie, who hasn't come back, he was gone for 20 minutes. "Hey guys," all the girls look at her, "Eddie's is taking too long to return."

"True," Weiss agreed with her. "I'm starting to get worried."

"Think he got in trouble?" Blake asked, dropping down from a branch.

"Naw, don't worry about it," Yang shrugged off as she sits in the tree, "Is hotshot we're talking about, the guy who took down a Bloodfang alone, remember?" She said.

"Yeah, but that was one thing," Ruby countered, "We need to look for him now!" She stated out.

"Eh? So what, so you can save him and get a kiss on the lips as a reward?" Yang teased out.

"Yes, that's wh- I MEAN, NO!" Ruby became red as her hood, earning the chuckle of the others.

As they laugh at the misfortune of the red, over the cliff, Team CRDL and Jaune were looking down on them, the blond having no idea what's going on.

"Cardin, what's going on?" Jaune asked as Cardin glares at them.

"Consequence," He then pulled out a box that was making buzzing noises from inside. "Alright boys, last night, Jaune here was able to round up an entire box full of Rapier Wasps and now, we're going to put them to work."

"Now, according to one of the essays he wrote for me last week, these nasty things love sweets. I think it's time we put these morons in their place." CRDL got up and Cardin picked up Jaune to his feet and shoved him the extra jar of sap. "And you're going to do it."

"Do what?" Jaune asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

Cardin pointed at the jar. "Hit them with the sap. Either that or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaune looks down at the jar and then at the group down below, his teammates were down there too. What was he supposed to do?! It's either do it and put them in danger, or lose his position in here.

" _Jaune, do you honestly believe Ozpin doesn't know how you got here?"_

He suddenly heard Eddie's voice ringing in his head, did Ozpin really knew, and yet, still let him in? Did he seriously saw a leader inside him?

" _We both are leader's, Jaune….We can't fail them like this… Because we need them as much as they need us."_

Jaune hold the jar tight, Eddie was right….if he does this now, his team will be falling for his own problem. "No."

"What did you just say?" Cardin asked, not believing what he heard.

"I said..." Jaune then turns around and throws the jar at Cardin. "No!"

Covered in sap, Cardin was not happy. "Oh, you've done it now." Two members held Jaune as Cardin punched Jaune, sending him to the ground.

Cardin then picked him up and punched him in the face. "You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney-boy." He then picked him up again. "I'm going to make sure that they send you back to Mommy in tiny, tiny pieces."

"I don't care what you do to me. But, you are not messing with my friend." Jaune said.

"What? You think talk like that makes you tough?" Cardin said as Jaune noticed that his feet can't touch the ground. "You think you're a big, strong man now? Like that green haired moss-head?"

When Jaune heard the word 'Mosshead' his mind suddenly came to one thing, "You….What did you do?!" He asked as he was scared.

Cardin like that scared face, "Not much...Just a little red and some broken arm." He smiles sickly at him, seeing his terrified face, "How about I show you!" the brute threw his punch, but before it connects, a white light cover the blonde, and when Cardin hit him, he felt pain, and Jaune's wound began to heal up.

Huh?" Jaune stared at his hands that were glowing for some reason. In his distraction, he was pushed to the ground and looked up at Cardin.

"Let's see how much of a man you really are?" Cardin threatened. Suddenly…

 **ROOOOOOOOOOAR!**

They all stop in fear, they all look at the side to see a giant black bear with red eyes and white masked coming at them. It was huge, it had spikes on it's back.

"It's an Ursa!" Dove screams as he and the other two began to run away like the cowards they were. Leaving Cardin and Jaune alone.

The brute took his mace out, but he was swatted away, the Ursa look at Jaune and the blonde covered himself, thinking that it was going after him, but after a few seconds, he was surprised to see that the Ursa ignore him and went after Cardin, who was getting up until he saw the Grimm coming at him, forcing the bully to scramble back at a tree. When the Ursa reaches him, it raised it's paw to finish Cardin, only to hit a white shield.

"Ghrk!" The blonde knight grunt as he uses all his strength to stop the giant paw, he then yelled as he slash the Ursa, making it stagger back. With the momentum, he jumps for a slash to the eye, making the Ursa stumble backward to pain.

 _('I won't be beaten….I won't hold myself down again!')_ Jaune roll away from a swipe attack and slash the Ursa's arm, making squeal in pain again. The bear uses its other paw and tried to squash him, only for Jaune to roll away again. He went and stab the back leg of the bear, making it fall down, and allow the knight to jump on it's back.

"Haaaaaaaaaa!" He battle cry as he raised his sword up, never noticing the white aura surrounding it, and cut clean off the head of the Ursa. The beast stopped moving as its body began to disintegrated into dust.

Jaune gasp for air as he sheathed his shield, and then, turn around to look at Cardin, who was shocked at his display, "Holy Crap…" the brute suddenly was face-to-face with the tip of the sword.

"Start talking Cardin, what did you do to Eddie?" Jaune didn't ask, he ordered for an answer.

Cardin began to sweat a little, "...I gave him-"

"A talk."

Cardin almost pisses himself as he looks to the side to see the green-black haired boy resting against the tree, weapon, and cape back in place.

"Eddie?" Jaune asked in surprise, giving Cardin's voice, he thought he did something bad to him.

"This guy tried to intimidate me with only his brute force," Eddie said as he walks up to them, "And we peacefully, tried to get to an agreement, ain't that right, **Cardin?"** He looks at the brute's face, releasing a bit of his power directly at him.

It was then that Winchester's eyes widened, he couldn't even breath or say anything, but he understood something….this motherfucker was playing with him! His eyes were just telling exactly what he thought.

" _You got your fun asshole, fuck with any of my friends again, especially my team, and_ _ **YOU**_ _will be the one who gets fuck next time."_

Seeing that he got the message, Eddie turns to Jaune, "Anyway, good job back there, Jaune! You show who's boss!" He slaps his back in a playful way.

"Yeah…. But, I still have a long way to go, I can't be on the sidelines forever." Jaune said as he stares at Crocea.

"Don't worry about, a little bit of training would change that. Also, don't forget to ask for help, you ain't alone." Eddie said.

"... You're right….which is why" at a quick passed, he drew his sword out and pointed at Eddie, in which he surprises Jaune by having his own sword out and pointed at him as well, but he stood strong. "...When I get stronger… Will you fight me?"

"Heh….A promise of leader's, eh? Sound fine to me." With a smile, they both promise each other, never noticing Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha looking far away, smiling at them.

…

..

.

"But wait," Eddie appear on the screen, "We all know I could have kick Cardin and his team stupid ass any hour, who am I kidding, ANYONE of you could have made an OC, any member of RWBY or JNPR beat the crap out of them, so why didn't I? Weeeeell…..Here's why!"

* * *

 _(_ _The Next Day_ _)_

"...Do you have any idea, what you have done, Mr. Whitchester?"

That was Ozpin voice, and he was NOT happy, I can tell you that. Next to him was Glynda, who was angry-no, disgusted to the core. Not only to what happened but at herself for not noticing it quickly. And in front of them was the leader of CRDL, sweating madly. And in the middle of them, a video recording of Eddie been 'kill' to death by Cardin.

"...To think that one of my students, a new year huntsmen in training, will go this far against another student for something stupid." Ozpin glare at him.

"Stupid?! He-"

"Mr. Witchester! Be quiet!" Glynda shut him up. "Not only you have tried to….destroy a student, but you have threatened a second-year student, I don't care if she's a Faunus or not, I don't appreciate this action of yours!" She slap her crop on the table hard, if you concentrate a little, you have seen the Headmaster shivering a little.

"And it has come to my attention that you were blackmailing Jaune Arc," Ozpin said, taking some coffee in his mouth.

Cardin was fuming in rage, he wasn't going down without some company, screw that worthless knight, "That's his fault! He didn't enter Beacon like the rest of us, he stole some fake papers to get in! He's not a real Huntsman!" Inside his head, he was smiling like a sick bastard.

Ozpin stares at him for a while before smiling, "He's not a real Huntsman, you say?" With a press of a button, a hologram appeared, showing Jaune saving Cardin from the Ursa's paw before engaging with it in battle, "Because if so, why would he **save** you? Why would he **fight** and **risk** his life for you then?" He asked the brute, "I'll tell you why….because that's what a true Huntsman would do." The face of terror on Cardin's face was priceless. "Unlike you, who used his strength to tried to murder another student, tried to hurt more, blackmail another and hurt him for it."

Glynda took it from there, "Cardin Winchester, you may have made it here with your skills, we respect that….but as a Huntsman, you are nothing more than a disgrace." she then took her scroll and send something.

"Disgrace?!" Cardin was in pure rage, but before he could say anything-

"That's right, Cardin."

His eyes widened as he turns around to see a man walking out of the shadow, he looks to be at 30 years old, he has dark orange hair and mustache, he was wearing a formal grey suit, there was a small scar above its right eyelash, and his purple eyes were full of nothing but anger. He walks forward to him, "You have disgrace not only yourself but the family as well."

"D-Dad…."

"David."

"Mr. Winchester."

"Ozpin. Glynda" David Winchester, CEO of Huntsman's of Glory, a company that hires huntsman, and father of Cardin greet in. "I will first like to apologize for my son's action on the student. I hope he recovers from it." He bows to them.

"Mr. Eclipse right arm was broke away and stomp, his head received a nasty head trauma, and his jaw was broken." Ozpin list off before saying, "Luckily, we have a great doctor in school and she will patch him up nicely."

"That's a relief," David sighs in relief, he then turns to Cardin, who's spine crawl a bit when he saw his father's stare, "And you, I thought I train you to be better, and look at this….Almost killing a student, blackmailing others and bullying older ones-"

"B-But she was a Faunus-"

"And I give a damn what is she!" David cut him off, "I don't care what you think of the Faunus, I have told you to keep things for yourself, but it looks like even that is too much for you!" he then places a hand on his forehead, "And to think you were ready to take over the company."

"W-What?!" Cardin was sweating in fear now, he wouldn't-

"Cardin, I remove your right in next in line for the company," David said, crushing the brute's soul.

"Y-You can't do this to me, dad!" Cardin tried to make his old man reconsider, "I'm your own son!"

"I don't even know what you are anymore." David said before looking at Ozpin, "Ozpin, you do what you have to do." And with that, he turns around and walks to the elevator, entering on it and leaving.

Meanwhile, the orange-haired leader's teeth's were clashing with each other, be just lost his position as the next heir of the family company, that was his sole reason to even become a fucking huntsman in the first place! _('Dammit! Why did this have to happen to me?!')_ to his mind came a devilish smile of the green-caped idiot, _('Of course...this is his fucking fault! If he didn't exist, I would have been the most strongest Huntsman in Beacon!')_

"...Now then," Ozpin grab his attention, "Given the school grounds rules, you; Cardin Winchester would be expulsed from Beacon." The silver-haired man smile, "However, the victim of yesterday incident, Eddie Eclipse, has begged me to not do it, saying that even a brute like you can use his brain in Beacon."

Brute….That's all Cardin needed to turn fucking scarlet, _('Tch! First he ruins me, makes my father's hate and remove my position as heir, and NOW he tries to keep my fucking pride!?')_

"Given his request, I allow it, however," Ozpin glare at him, "This is your last and final warning, Mr. Winchester; do not do this again. Understood?"

Cardin didn't reply quickly, "...Yes...Headmaster."

"Good, you're dismissed." with that, the leader turns around and left the office. Once gone, the Headmaster stood up from his seat, "...To think he let Cardin do what he wants in front of the camera…."

"I just want to know how he knew we were spying on him," Glynda said.

"Who knows….but two things are for sure," Ozpin looks out of the window, looking a hologram, "...He was definitely using the Grimm's power to heal fast….and he knows we are watching him."

On the hologram, was the body Eddie, not moving, but after several minutes, a fire cover around him and he jump back to his feet, making his head back to normal. He then turns to the camera and said, _'Hey, you were recording all this, right?!'_

* * *

 _(_ _On the roo f)_

Eddie was staring up at the sky, the moon specifically while sitting on the edge of the building. His thoughts going back to yesterday event. "...Still got it I see," he sighs as he looks at his right arm.

"There you are!"

A childish voice makes him turn around and saw the red riding hood girl walking up to him. "What are you doing here? We were worried that something happened to you again." Ruby said as she walks close to him.

"Sorry, just needed some time alone," he replied as he stared back at the moon.

Ruby look up into the sky as well, "...You know, I have been curious, but why do you always stare at the moon?" She asked him.

Eddie didn't answer quickly, but he did smile a little, "...It just a reminder….of a story that my father and mother used to tell me through the night."

"A story? Which one?" She asked as she sits next to him.

"...Ever heard of 'The Emerald Hero and the Big Bad Grimm'," he asked her.

"Hear from?! That's one of the greatest stories of heroes," Ruby said as she summary the story, _"Is the story of the Grimm Eclipser, the powerful Grimm that took years to take down, and the hero who grew up with a powerful weapon in hand, the four kingdoms were desperate to destroy the Grimm, so they search for the hero's help, but when they found him, the hero said that exchange of his help, he wanted something. With that set, the hero and Grimm meet face-to-face, their strength and power were even, they fought and fought….until then, the Hero slays the Grimm down, but at the cost of his own life. The story ends with the four kingdoms fulfilling the last request of the Hero, but it was never known what was the hero last request."_ she finished summarizing.

The green-black haired chuckled out, "Yeah, that's the one alright… I always love the part where the Hero and the Grimm fight each other with everything they had…"

"Well, I like when the Hero landed the final blow, even after losing his arm…" Ruby said with a hint of shivering at the thought of losing a limb. "It was one of the greatest stories I ever hear."

"Yeah…. It was…" Eddie stood up, "Anyway, it's getting late, want to get something to eat?" he extended his hand to her.

"Yeah, I'm quite famished myself," Ruby said as she accepted his hand and help her stand up, but she was not expecting for him raised her way up and place her on her shoulders.

"Good, because I have some battle strategies I would like to discuss with you." He said as he turns around.

"Really?" She said with excitement.

"Yep, I thinking about some…." The voice of Eddie began to leave as he and Ruby when inside the building.

…

..

.

Somewhere else, an abandoned lab, it was destroyed to the very place, inside a room was a small book in a broken table. The image was very faded but it was a human with a glowing green katana facing a shadow with red glowing eyes. And right below was written this words.

"Eddie and the Grimm Eclipser."

* * *

 _And done! And with this, I can say our favorite bunny is on the run for the possible Harem, alongside Coco, and Emerald. Also, some people want me to put Winter and Raven, let me see what I can do, also, what you guys think about Cardin's punishment?_


	8. The Stray and Allies

_David Winchester is an OC of mine that i made, to not make a confusion._

* * *

We focus now the Amphitheater, where Team RWBEY was now training, alongside Team JNPR. They began to train with each other one vs one, to test each other strength.

"All right! Pyrrha Nikos!" Eddie shout as he pointed accusingly at the red-haired warrior, "Are you ready to taste defeat?!"

The scarlet beauty chuckle, "I am not, Eddie, tried to not underestimate me," she said as she took Miló and Akoúo.

"Naw, even I am not that heartless to ruin this," Eddie said as he positions himself to fight.

Meanwhile, on the side, all members of both Teams were looking at the center of the stadium.

"Now this! This is a match; the man who defeated a Bloodfang by himself vs the four-time champion of Mistral." Yang said in excitement.

"True, however, Pyrrha has the better experience of the two, she has fought train huntsman," Weiss commented.

"But Eddie is very unpredictable, Pyrrha can't trust her skills all the time," Blake said.

"I say that Eddie is going to win! He's the leader for a reason!" Ruby said with her ever smile.

"Come on, Pyrrha! Break some legs!" Nora yelled while waving a banner with Pyrrha breaking legs.

"Nora! Where the heck did you get that?!" Jaune asked in shock.

"Don't bother Jaune, Nora is always like this." Ren said as he was wearing a shirt that says _'BREAK LEGS AND LOVE PANCAKES!'_

"Ready!?" Both fighters ready each other, but for some reason, Eddie stands in a cowboy's position, both hands ready to trigger. "FIGHT!"

Pyrrha charges forward, but that's when the green-black haired smirk and raised his hands like pistols. "Hands where I can see them!" The red-haired was confused before her eyes widened as green fire bullets began to shoot from his finger guns, forcing Pyrrha to stop and raised his shield up, stopping the bullets.

"FINGER PISTOLS!?" The others, minus Ren and Blake, who were surprised, yelled with widened eyes and jaw drop.

"Awesome!" Ruby was now star glowing in pure amazed.

Eddie used this sprint at her, still shooting, he then jumps on her shield, using it as a springboard, the forced Nikos to stagger back, looking up, she saw the green-caped above her with a stomp attack, she quickly put her shield up just as his feet connect with the shield, however, she was taken by surprise by the sheer force of it, making her go to one knee. She then used her strength to throw him back, and switch her Miló sniper form, and began to shoot him in the air. Eddie rolled backward into a ball, the shots missing him. He quickly hit the ground and parkour over the bullets, before sprinting at Pyrrha. Seeing that she's wasting ammo, she turn back to her spear and attempt to slash Eddie, but the boy evade it by jumping back and jump to give her a baseball kick, Pyrrha raised her shield up, but the kick was a faint as the green-caped went down and did a sweep to her legs, making her fall on her butt. He brought his fist down, trying to hit her, but she rolls out of the way, making the fist hit hard on the ground, allowing Pyrrha to land a hard kick on the cheek.

"Ouch!" The spectators winced in pain.

To Pyrrha's surprise, Eddie had grabbed her leg and bring her to a hug, she then found herself been pick up and get Belly-to-Belly suplexed hard on the floor, but Eddie wasn't finished as he grabs her arm, rolled over her stomach to pick her up and placing her on his shoulder, he turned to crowd and with a hand on his face, he waves it at them before flipping Pyrrha down to the ground, hard. The pain in the back of the warrior was intense for her.

 _('Damn! He really isn't holding back…')_ she thought as she stands back, ready for more. _('He will be very difficult to fight, the only metal he has is his sword and is inside that sheath. My semblance is useless….')_ she then smirks a little, _('Heh….Is been so long that I wasn't in this predicament.')_

"Still want more Pyrrha?" Eddie asked her.

"As I said, do not underestimate me!" The red-haired shout as she sprints forward, the green-black haired boy threw a punch forward, Pyrrha moves her shield up and block the attack, also pushing it away, leaving Eddie surprise and wide open as he received several slashes from the spear. Pyrrha then roundhouse kick him backward, sending him rolling backward. She then places her weapon in a throwing stance and when Eddie stood back, she launches Miló at him, the javelin was inches away from Eddie's face as it looks up…..only to stop inches away from his nose as he had caught it.

 _('HE FREAKING CAUGHT IT!?')_ Was the thought of everyone, with Weiss having her jaw drop, Ruby, Nora, Jaune, and Yang had stars in their eyes, and Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake starred in amazed.

"Doctor came in, lady," Eddie spin the javelin around before switching to sniper mode and aim it at Pyrrha, "He said; _'Have a taste of your own medicine!'_ he began to shoot at Pyrrha, who quickly put her shield up to protect herself from the bullets or jump to dodge them, "Come on, Pyrrha! You need to take your medicine; how else are you going to beat me?!" Eddie taunts before forming Miló back to its spear mode before throwing it's at her from above.

The red-haired woman saw her weapon going at her, she uses her semblance to manipulate it back to her, but she did not expect for Eddie to tackle her just as the weapon reach her, he picks her up and slams her down on the ground, but this time, Pyrrha place his two feets on his chest and push him away hard, she quickly recovers Miló. The green-black haired jump to his feet, only to quickly dodge a slash to the chest, and another to his stomach, throat, arms, and legs. He then, move back beyond our view, Pyrrha was about to attack when she felt a tap on his shoulder, she quickly turns to see the smiling cape user.

"Huh? How did-" She was surprised as she quickly looks back at where he once was, he look at him going beyond view, she was about to attack, only to feel a tap on her shoulder again, and once she turns, Eddie was there again. "What?"

"Surprise?" Eddie asked he went out of view and appeared on the other side, "And I don't need a portal for it. Neither this!"

Eddie superkick Pyrrha right in the face, staggering her backward, but been a warrior, she has taken hits like this, that's why she recovers quickly and dodge a slugger punch, making Eddie miss his footing, which allows Pyrrha to slash him in the back, Eddie turn around with a reversed closeline, but the Amazon warrior dodge it by Matrix backward, trying to bicycle kick the green caper, but he moves back from it. Pyrrha stood up, and ready to slash him, while Eddie cock his fist back and ready to throw his punch, when-

 **BZZZZZZ!**

The timer went out, making both of them stop, they look up at the screen, Pyrrha's aura was on the yellow zone while Eddie was still in the green zone, inches away from the yellow zone.

"...Ah man, and I was winning." The green caper whined as he pulls back his fist back.

"Well, on the bright sight, I haven't fought someone like in a while." Pyrrha said with a smile, "Thank you for training with me."

"...Wait, we were training?" Eddie looks at her surprise, "I thought we were fighting seriously."

Pyrrha chuckles at him, "Training is fighting seriously." She said.

"...Touche-" gets slams by a red and pink blur.

"Eddie! That was so awesome! How did you shoot bullets with your fingers?!" Ruby asked with star eyes.

"Please, teach me the ways of breaking others, Master," Nora said with star eyes as well.

They both were yanked back by Yang and Ren, "Easy there you two." she said.

Weiss place her finger on the green-black haired. "How in the world did you do that!?" She asked him, more in curiosity than shock, "What you just did was logically impossible! Nobody can shoot bullets through their fingers!"

"Well, I can! So, screw logic!" Eddie said back with a smile, "But if you want to know…" Weiss looks at him. "The secret is that you have to be…. Awesome!" and she fell down anime style.

"That's not an answer," Blake said with a sweat droplet.

Eddie stare at her with a neutral face, he quickly went up to her and said low, _"You're one to talk Ms. Ninja of Love."_ The hidden faunas eyes widened at his words, but she could ask, someone had grabbed and pull him away.

"But Ruby is right, Hotshot, what you did was awesome!" Yang said as she pushes his head to her breasts, "You have to teach me how to do that one of this days!" She said with a seductive grin and whispered in his ear, _"Alone, the two of us.~"_

Eddie stares at her for a minute before he said, "If you just want a date with me, just say it."

"SO STRAIGHTFORWARD!" they all, except Ren, yelled at him.

 _('What is wrong with him?! Is like he doesn't care that he goes out with any kind of girl!')_ Yang scream in her head. She was the number one bimbo of Beacon, almost everyone wants her. She suddenly had a thought, _('Wait… Maybe that's it! He must have a certain type of girl that he likes!')_

With that mind, she moves in front of him, "All right though guy, seen as you are brutally honest here, care to tell us what type of woman you like?" She asked, surprising the girls.

"Yang, what are you doing?!" Weiss asked, but the blonde hitter simply went to her side, and grab her hips, "H-Hey!"

"Do you like silver-haired cold-hearted princess' with great hips?" Weiss blush at those words, and even more when Eddie look to be looking at her.

"Or...Do you like the quiet ones," Yang move to Blake, who yelp a little, "Black-haired woman with a cute face and a gorgeous _'Bella-booty'_?" She asked as she caressed her partner's priceless rear.

"Yang!" The black haired blush at her partner's bold move.

"Or...Do you prefer red-haired beauty amazon girls that can kick ass?" She points at Pyrrha, which she yelp at that.

"I-I don't think you should be saying that, Y-Yang." The champion said with a blush.

"Or maybe...you like sweet innocent girls that love to show their puppy eyes to control anyone?" She moves to her sister.

"Hey, that's me!...YANG!" It took ten seconds for Ruby to understand what her sister means and pulled her cape to hide her embarrassed face.

"Or….Do you like...Strong, sexy, wild woman with great assets that is every boy's wet dream~?" She said as she crossed her arms under her chest, pushing them up to prove her point. It helps that Jaune was blushing and looking away.

Eddie stares at all of them, one by one, before he spoke up, "Um...Well, if with that you are asking who do I see beautiful here… All of you are," the girls stare at him in surprise, "You all have your own characters and personality, and I like that about you all, you're not forcing something that is not you out…" he then scratch the back of his head, "But, if you really asking about my type...well, I really don't have one, I just like girls… But, given the chance, I want to meet someone nice. Um, you know, someone who appreciates me for who I am. Not so much because of my form or fame, but because they really want to get to know me. That they want to find out what my interests are. Then, we can spend time exploring the world and sharing all the wonderful things in life that make it wonderful. I mean, wouldn't you like to be treated like that as well?"

…

…

…

…

…

Everyone stood silent, all the girls were staring at him before they suddenly began to form pink cheeks.

"Uh….Y-Yeah, y-you have a point…" Yang said with a forceful smile, while her heart bangs up and down. _('Could you stop being so straightforward?! You don't have to make me love you even more!')_

"H-Hey," Weiss suddenly spoke up, "H-How we go to town now? We promise to go there after this match?" She said, changing the subject.

"G-Good idea!" Ruby said, he looks at the other team, "Y-You guys want to come?"

"Umm, we actually have plans already," Jaune said, making Pyrrha look at him in shock before realizing that they did promise that.

"Y-Yeah...we sure did…" Pyrrha forces a smile on her face.

"Oh, that's... okay." Ruby said with a smile before she uses her semblance and was now grabbing Eddie's hand, "Come on, Eddie! If we don't hurry, will miss the next ride to town!"

"Ah, that's true," he said.

"Race you there!"

"Not on my watch!"

And with that, Ruby disappeared on a trail of roses, followed by Eddie as he was leaving dust away.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang stare at where they were for a sec before the blonde shout, "My sister one-up me!" And with that, she ran after them.

"H-Hey! We're supposed to go as a team, you dolts!" The heiress yelled, as she also went after them, while Blake simply sighs and went to catch up with them.

* * *

 _( Downtown, Vale)_

The city of Vale was bursting with energy. Balloons and the decorations were at their peak, with nearly all of the shops having signs welcoming tourists from all over Remnant – as well as luring them with promises of _"low"_ prices and deals on products. Team RWBEY was walking through the busy streets after buying some equipment and ammo, in which was a great view for our resident ice princess.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this absolutely wonderful!" Weiss announced, making the rest of the team to look at her.

Eddie quickly places a hand on her forehead, "Weiss, are you okay? Having a fever? Did you hit yourself? Did the ice for me finally melt?" He asked her.

"W-What?" Weiss was taken back by his action before moving his hand away, "Of course I'm fine! Why wouldn't I?!" she asked with pink dust on her cheeks.

"Is just that you have never been this happy before, I was worried that something happened to you, and as your leader and friend, your health care comes first than anything." He stated, shocking the white heiress and making her face like a tomato.

"W-W-Well, I'm just excited," she said while pushing her fingers together, "I mean, how could I not be excited? The Vytal Festival is dedicated to cultures from all over the world! Dances! Parades! Tournaments! The amount of planning that goes into an event such as this is simply divine." She said, back in her princess mood.

"...Wow, you sure know how to suck the fun out a festival." Yang commented a neutral expression.

"Hush now, brute."

" _Fweeh..._ That's a relief," Eddie said before he realized where they were standing, "But wait, if you want to see the preparations, why are we near the docks?"

Sure enough, the group was now close to the docks, ships were there, and so was the smell of fish and seawater.

"Yeah, this place reeks of fish. At least Blake doesn't mind it." Ruby said as she pinched her nose shut.

"Ruby, I like to eat fish. The smell is a different story." Blake corrected her with a deadpan expression.

Weiss clear her throat, "Well...the stench will take some getting used to, we're here to welcome our guests from Vauco. I feel it is our duty to-" she was about to enter a grandiose speech before Yang cuts in.

"Scope out the competition and see what they're packing for the tournament." Yang finished for the heiress with a cheeky grin.

"You have no proof of that!" Weiss quickly denied. The RBE stares at her with a deadpan face.

"Weiss, how can you even think of this?"

"My semblance may be dark, but this is far worst."

"Weiss Schnee, as leader of this team, I will not allow my teammate to cheat."

"I-I-Is not cheating! Is….Gathering information!" Nobody believed her, but before they could say anything else, Ruby saw something in the corner of her eye and was taken back what she saw.

"Woah…" he voice made the others turn to where she was looking, and their reaction was identical.

A store was broken into. Yellow taps barred the way with two cops standing near the entrance as they were investigating the scene. Glass was shattered and the inside looked like a tornado came through. Not one to let curiosity be ignored, the five of them made their way over.

"What happened here? It looks like Pennywise team up with The Joker to take on Krusty the Clown and Ronald McDonald." Eddie said, earning a confused look from everyone. "Don't mind me."

"...No, is just a robbery." He answered. "This is the second dust shop to be hit this week. Got a regular crime wave going on. This city is turning into a madhouse."

"But the most confusing part is, they left all the money again." The detective's partner said. Their conversation caught the team's attention.

"Just doesn't add up." The first cop said. "Why break in and not take the money? Who needs that much dust?"

"Beats me." His partner shrugged before suggesting. "You thinking the White Fang did it?"

"I think we don't get paid enough to ask this kind of questions. Come on. Let's go back to the station and write the report."

"I hate filling out those things." And with that, both of them walk away from the group.

"The White Fang...Of course," Weiss scoffed out, those criminals always go after her family product, "I wouldn't be surprised that those degenerates did this."

Blake frown at the heiress words, "What does that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. I simply don't fancy the criminally insane who only lie, cheat and steal." Weiss respond.

"The White Fangs aren't malicious psychopaths. They're just misguided." Blake responds back, earning a stare from Eddie.

"Misguided? They want to exterminate humanity." Weiss said back.

"So they're very misguided," Blake said back, the blood-red eyes boy still looking at her. "Either way that doesn't mean they would rob a random dust shop in the middle of downtown."

"Blake's right!" Ruby said, "Besides, this could be Roman Torchwick doing…. Although, I'm not sure he could doing this after what Eddie did." She was thinking hard, remembering the night they meet.

"What Eddie did?" the three girls asked in confusion.

"What I did?" the green-black haired asked in confusion.

"...Wait, why are you asking?" Weiss looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

Before he could answer, however, a commotion happened near them, "Somebody stop that Faunus!" They all turn to see a blonde spiky haired boy running from two crew members. Unnoticed by the girls, Eddie had a small smirk on his face.

The Faunus boy jumps onto the starboard edge of the ship, cockily grinning at his pursuers. "Thanks for the ride, boys." He leaped from the boat to the dock, then jumped to the nearest lamppost. Using his tail, which resembled that of a monkey's, to suspend himself upside down.

"Get back here you no good stowaway!" one of the pursuers ordered. He only laughed at the order before hopping up to a lamppost and hung upside down while peeling a banana.

"Can you really call me that if I never got caught? An awesome stowaway doesn't get captured!" the monkey Faunus rebutted with a smug grin.

"He has a point," Eddie commented.

"Don't take his side! He's breaking the law!" Weiss reprimanded.

"And you're racist, what the difference?" He asked in confusion, causing the white-haired to jaw drop a little.

"What?! I'm not-"

"You did call the White Fang degenerates," Yang said.

"That doesn't-"

"You said that they lie, cheat and steal," Ruby add-in.

"That is-"

" _They want to exterminate humanity_ ," Blake rewind what she said.

"I'm not racist! I'm just disgusted by the White Fang's actions!" She yelled at them.

"...I don't know why, but that sound even worse." Eddie said.

"EDDIE ECLIPSE! STOP DIGGING MY GRAVE!" Weiss yelled at him with tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Ah! The competition is running away." Yang suddenly said as the monkey boy began to ran away.

"What?! Quick, we must catch- I mean observe him!" Weiss ordered as she began to run after him, followed by the others.

"Damn, Prideful Princess are really stubborn." Eddie was the last one to went after them. However, when he was about to turn to a corner, he bumps into someone. "Uff!"

He falls back, as something lands on top of him, the smell of a sweet flavor, he groans and looks at what attack him, he was surprised to see a girl on his chest, she had an odd hair color, strawberry, and chocolate color. She was wearing a white theme clothing.

"Ups, sorry there miss, are you okay?" Eddie asked, as the girl finally remove her face from his chest and looks to him, showing that her eyes had two colors, the right eye was strawberry pink and her left eye was chocolate brown. The green-black haired boy suddenly blush at this, he has never seen such beautiful eyes, well besides Ruby's that is. And with the smell she had, is like staring at a Neapolitan ice cream. The desire to eat her up and savor the flavor.

Meanwhile, the lady stares at him, staring at his blood-red eyes, those crimson bloody eyes. She couldn't understand why...but those eyes... _fascinate_ her for some reason. She blushes at that though, true fact, this was the first time she felt like this. She quickly realized that she still was on top of him, and mentally smirk as she quickly removes herself from him, and began to blush madly.

Seeing this took Eddie by surprise, "Oh! Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He said in alarm as he extended his arm, "Here, let me help you." he said with, surprisingly, a calm voice.

The girl stares at his hand for a minute, before blushing even harder as she took his hand reluctantly, he gently pulls her up back to her feet. When he did, their eyes made contact one more time, in which she looks away with a small smile.

"Be sure to be careful around here, this place is filled with delinquents, perverts, and girly looking boys that want to steal girl underwears, they're real." He said before letting go, "I have to go, take care!" And with that, he left her.

The girl stares at where Eddie left, she smiles as she raises her hand, suddenly, a small camera appeared. She looks at the picture of the boy she was tasked to find, she thought that this was going to be an assassination job, to her surprise when she hears it was to only find him. It was pure luck that she saw him walking around this place, but honestly… When she saw those eyes, she saw joy, fun, blood, hate, and best of all….complete utter **destruction** of something.

She sighs deeply, her heart bang on that though, who knew she would find someone that actually caught her attention like this? As a bonus, his smile is both real and fake, she can tell. Before she could think any more of it, she hears a beeping sound going off. She took out her scroll as she had received a message.

" _Neo, get back to base. Boss needs you for something important." -Roman Torchwick_

The girl name Neo, or Neopolitan, sighs at his client request. Ever since Roman works for the _'Boss'_ he has been collecting dust for her. She understands the why part, the problem is how much they need? With that, she began to walk away, her thoughts still on that boy.

She can't wait to see him again.

* * *

 _(_ _With Team RWBEY_ _)_

Eddie had reached his team, they were just three blocks away from him. When he did, he saw them talking to a curly orange-haired girl with freckles on her face. Her outfit consists of gray feminine overalls over a blouse in a lighter shade of gray and a black collar to match her stockings. Green lines could be seen on her collar and overalls.

"What did I miss?" The girls turn to him.

"Eddie! Where did you go?" Ruby asked him.

"I accidentally trip someone on the way, I help her up a bit." He replied to her, "So….What happened?"

"Salutations!" The new girl said as she appears in front of Eddie, "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you." she greeted him.

"...Eddie Eclipse, leader of these team of awesome huntresses." He said with a bow to her, "A pleasure to meet you, Penny." the girls behind Penny stare in absolute surprise at his way of speaking, especially with how she speaks! I mean, who the heck says salutation these days?! "So, why are you around this part of Vale?"

"Ah! You see, I was just taking in the sights before the Vytal Festival. I can't wait to fight in the tournament!" Penny cheered, eager for the event. The group looked at her in bewilderment once she mentioned the tournament.

"You're fighting in the tournament?" He heard Yang said in an incredulous tone.

"I am combat ready!" Penny emphasized her statement with a salute.

"No offense, but you don't look a part of it," Weiss said.

"Says the girl wearing a skirt," Eddie commented to the side.

"Is a combat skirt." She responds back, with Ruby agreeing and high-fiving each other, before she suddenly remembered something, "Wait a minute," she looks at Penny, "If you're a participant in the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed…rapscallion?!"

The orange haired girl cocked her head to the side. "Who?"

Weiss took a very childish and crudely picture of the boy, "That filthy Faunus from the boat, of course!" she elaborated.

"Stop it!" Blake suddenly yelled, surprising the others by her outburst, "Why do you keeping saying that?!"

"I beg your pardon?" Weiss implored with a raised eyebrow.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion, and stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake defends the boy.

"Oh, my apologies," Weiss said facetiously. "Would like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can, or a lamppost as a lamppost?"

"Stop it! That is not the same thing and you know it!" Blake shouted to Weiss.

"Explain how it isn't."

"The trash can and the lamppost aren't alive. That guy is. And you making judgments about him like that is exactly why the White Fang and all Faunus feel the way they do about humans."

"So I should just give him a pass because he is a _'person'_? In case you've forgotten he clearly broke the law by stowing away on that ship and evading police capture! Given enough time he will probably join up with the rest of those low lives in the White Fang-"

 _*Bonk! Bonk!*_

"OWW!" Both Weiss and Blake had a large bump on their head, apple-size. The one who gave them that was Eddie himself, who sported a very serious face.

"No fighting in the town, if you need to resolve something; do it in the dorm." He said, making Weiss look away in annoyance, while Blake did as well while gritting her teeth.

Yang and Ruby stare in worried at what was going on. They couldn't understand why, but something bad was going to happen today.

…

..

.

After returning back to Beacon, the team went to their dorm, except Eddie. He received a message from the Headmaster to meet up with him for something. And now-

"I don't understand why this is such a sensitive issue!"

"And that right there is the problem!"

Blake and Weiss's argument had once again started fighting. It was obvious that neither showed signs of conceding to each other anytime soon.

"You do realize that you are defending a group whose sole purpose is the extinction of humanity, right!?" Weiss points out. "You must know how crazy that sounds?! The Faunus of the White Fang are nothing but pure evil!"

"There is no such thing as pure evil!" Blake shouted, shooting up from her bed. "Why do you think they despise humanity the way they do? It's because of people like Cardin…people like you who force the White Fang to use such drastic methods!"

"People like me?!"

"You're prejudiced!"

"I'm a victim! I'll have you know that because of them, my family had been at war for years! Literal war, as in blood spilled and lives ended! For as long as I can remember my grandfather's company has been the target of numerous attacks both big and small! Ever since I was a child, I've seen and experienced things that most people never dream of! Family friends disappearing! Board members executed! An entire train full of dust stolen!" Weiss said with absolute anger, shocking everyone. "With each new tragedy, my father would come home furious! As you can imagine, that made for a very rough childhood!"

Ruby moved to console her teammate. "Weiss…" she placed her hand on her shoulder, but the heiress violently shook it off.

"You know what?! No! Do you want to know why I hate the White Fang?!" she yelled at Blake. "It's because they are a group of **liars, thieves, and murderers!"**

And with a hard snap on her brain, Blake yelled at her, "Well, maybe **we** just got tired of being pushed around!"

…

…

…

It took a full minute for the hidden faunas to actually process what she just said. Weiss slowly move away from her, while Yang and Ruby stare at her in shock. Blake slowly moves back before turning around and began running out of the room.

"Blake, wait!" Ruby yelled. "Come back-eep!" She was about to follow her, only to trip on her feet.

* * *

Blake kept running, ignoring the shouts of Ruby. Why did she say that? She knew the consequences of revealing her true heritage! Why did she let her guard down, dammit!

She was outside, running through the lamps as she reaches the statue of a huntsman defeating a Grimm. Her heart-tugging in all directions out of guilt, Blake slowly undid her bow. She looked down at the ribbon in her hand in shame.

"So, you finally decide to take that bow out."

Her eyes widened, she quickly whipped around, her heart racing in fear as none other than her leader coming out from the shadows. She quickly took Gambol Shroud out. "Stay back!" She shouts at him.

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Eddie asked, surprising her with his uncaring voice as he continues to walk close to her.

"I will if I must!"

"You don't have the gals to do it." Eddie continues walking, tensing Blake even more.

"I mean it, Eclipse! Stop right now!" She said, holding tight her blade.

"I'm the leader, Blake. You listen to me." Eddie said as he stood right behind her. Blake's eyes widened as she turns around and jumps back from him.

"H-How did-?!"

"Ruby isn't the only one who's too fast." He simply said before placing his hands up in defense. "Look….I did not come to fight you….I just want you to go somewhere that can give some time alone."

His words surprised her a lot, lowering her guard a little, "...Why should I believe you?" She asked him.

"You don't. But you don't have much of a choice." he said as he places a hand on his pocket and slowly extended to her, "Here's the address to a hidden room of mine. You can use it." Blake tiptoes close and took the paper quickly, "The place has food for a month, use it wisely. I'll contact you when the girls are calm down."

She stared at him before turning around to leave, but then she stops and asked, "Why are you helping-" she turn to him, only to see that he was no longer there.

"All questions will be answered when we meet up." she heard his voice ring through the night. She looks around for a bit before disappearing into the darkness

…

..

.

 _(_ _Sunday_ _)_

Blake has been missing since last Friday night, and the girls and Eddie began searching for her. Of course, they didn't know their great leader knew where she was, but ignorance was truly a blessing as the girls commenced to search around. After encountering with Penny, which she revealed to them that she knew about Blake's cat ears, they separate to search more ground. Yang and Weiss, who was still in a bad mood for the lie, Ruby, and Penny, as the others ditch her.

Being alone, Eddie reaches the top of a cafe, walking to the balcony, there was Blake. The hidden faunas was simply looking down at her tea. She only notices Eddie when he took the seat in front of her.

"How you're feeling?" He asked her, in which she stood silent. "...Hey, I help you. A thank you is too much?"

"...Why?" she finally spoke up. "Why are you helping me?"

"...Because you're on my team." He replied.

"Don't lie to-"

"I'm not lying….Former right hand of one of White Fang's Leader." Blake mouth stop talking, "The moment Ruby gave her position….Your health and security comes first than anything." He said with a serious expression. "Now...why don't you start."

"..." Blake sits down on her chair before explaining, "I guess I don't need to say that I was formerly a White Fang member." She looks at the sky, "I was a member for most of my life. In a way, I guess you could say I was born into it. Things used to be different. From out the ashes of war, the White Fang was originally created to be a symbol of unity between the Faunus and humanity, but of course things rarely ever go the way they should. And soon the Faunus were met with discrimination and hate. Most humans still thought of Faunus as lesser beings. So in response, the White Fang rose up to challenge that prejudice. They were the voice of our people, and I was among them. I was in front of every rally. I took part in every protest. Participated in every boycott. "I thought we were actually making a difference, but that was only youthful optimism. Things changed drastically five years ago when our former leader stepped down. A new one took his place, and with him came an entirely new way of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protests were replaced by organized attacks. We set fire to shops that refused to serve us, attacked and stole from companies that used Faunus labor, and the worst part was that it was actually working. We were finally treated as equals, but it wasn't out of respect for us as people. It was out of fear of what we were capable of. So I left. I decided I didn't want to use my skills to aid their violence anymore. So instead I decided to dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So I can prove that Faunus can do good as well. I won't let the White Fang represent every single Faunus out there. Which brings me here now, a fugitive hiding in plain sight. All with the help of a little black bow." She finishes explaining by wiggling her ears beneath her bow.

Eddie had a hand on his chin in a thoughtful expression, "I see….You know, I have to say this," he points at her bow, "You look adorable with those cat ears."

…

…

…

"...W-What?!" Blake blushes at his comment, of everything he could say, THAT'S what he says.

"I'm serious, you're fucking adorable, I just want to cuddle you with love." He said. Making her face turn scarlet. "But being honest….I'm actually disappointed." He sighs.

Blake look down in sadness, she didn't know why, but hearing him like that, hurt her.

"I'm disappointed that you thought I would give a bloody care that you were a former White Fang or a Faunas." her eyes widened again as he looks at him, smiling. "We been together for almost three months Blake, you may not talk too much, but you have helped the team a lot of ways. You're smart, quick in a battle, and have a great taste in books." He points out, making her blush again. "There's one thing I know about the life of others; I may not know your past, but it does not defy **who** you are."

Blake was actually surprised by his words, how much would she had wanted to though that way before all this.

Suddenly, Eddie was thinking about something, "But wait, you said that you want to prove that faunas are good guys, right?" Blake raised an eyebrow in confusion but she nods, "...How the hell are they gonna know that when you look human with that bow?"

…

…

…

Blake's eyes became plates again _(Jesus Christ and Monty Oum, how much are we going to type this?!)_ As she drops her head down, there was a loophole in her statement! How did she didn't notice it before?!

"And this is why you're smart and not intelligent; an intelligent person would have found that flaw in seconds." Eddie teases her, earning a hard glare on him, in which he laughs it away. Mysteriously, Blake made a small smirk on her.

"Okay….You can start now." He said as he controls his laughter.

"...How did you know about my former position?" She asked him. Not many knew about this before.

"I didn't." She looks at him in surprise, "I took a guess." He smiles at her, making Blake fell off her seat.

 _('He took a guess?!')_ she thought.

"But anyways… There has been something that has been bothered me since Friday," Eddie turn serious again, "And is the fact that the robbery was actually the White Fang's job."

"What?"

"Let me explain," Eddie suddenly took out several documents. "On Saturday, I search for any robberies, and guess what Santa brought me for Christmas?" Blake took the documents and open up, only to be shocked at what she was reading. "More than five dust shops were rob on all the kingdom, only the dust was rob, not the money. Every shop destroys, all the dust stole, the money untouched, and of course, no sign of the robbers," he said as he took a sip of his tea...that appeared out of nowhere.

"But...this isn't enough! I mean, why do they need dust?"

"...This is just a theory," Eddie said as he stood up, "But is possible that the White Fang is….getting ready."

"Getting ready?" the faunas raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"For War." that word shock her to the core, "Think about it, who needs a lot of Dust these days?" he brought a point, nobody needs that much Dust. "There is only one explanation for this…. They are going to declare war on us."

Blake could only grit her canine teeth, as much as she wants to deny it….He's right. Ever since Adams and the new leaders took over, the calm paths were gone...and equality was no longer the desire. She just doesn't want to admit.

"That's why you ran away… You saw how they changed."

"They are not terrible, just very misguided. They just want-"

"Their emotions are understandable, but their actions are not." he suddenly place both hands on hers. "I know you don't want to admit….But you can't run forever from the truth; that the White Fang wants a world without humans."

"...I know," she said with tears forming in her eyes, "But what can I do? Running is all I ever did...From my parents...from the man I once loved...I kept running away from them because of my beliefs…"

"And now, you want to change that to normal." Eddie said to her, "Did you know that you're not the only one who has defected from the White Fang?" Blake looks at him in surprise, "They kept losing members each day, not too many thought. Why? Because they saw what you witnessed. Some decided to hide, others decided to leave, and finally, others decided to change that. Just like you." And then, he stood up with her and embrace her. "I'm proud that you decided the third option. Not many are so brave to fight back their past."

Blake couldn't understand why, but she began to cry, even more, planting her face in his chest. He just...act like her father before she ran away from home with the White Fang. After all, she was alone now….In this cruel world.

* * *

After that, they both were now walking through streets. "...So, what now?" Eddie asked her.

"...I...I still not hundred percent the White Fang is behind this." Blake said, still not wanting to believe it.

"...Okay, so we just need to capture them in the act to believe it, right?" Eddie simply said. "Then you're in luck." Blake looks at him in confusion, "There's a shipment of dust docking right now."

Blake looks at him surprised, if it's dust, then- "How big is it?"

"Big Scheen Company," he answers.

"...Are you sure?"

"My contact is 100% of trust." Eddie assures her, "He hasn't failed me, not even once. Ain't that right, Sun?!" He shouts on the empty street, confusing B a bit until she heard a chuckle.

"I knew you would have noticed me."

From the top of the building, a shadow drops down in front of the duo, Blake tense up a little before noticing the one that drop was the monkey faunas from two days ago. "You...You know him?" She asked Eddie, who nod at her.

"Meet Sun Wukong, he's my…. Foster-Brother, so to speak," he said.

"What?!" She looks at him and then on Sun, "You both are….Brothers?" No matter how many times she looks at them, they do not resemble that much. Then again, he said foster.

"Something like that," Sun said as he shows his stomach, "And if you haven't noticed, we have the same packs down here." Blake sweats at that, even though he's right.

"Yeah, Sun was always the troubled criminal that got in trouble while I was muscled hunter that gets him out of it," Eddie said as he walks to the blonde and high-five their hands. "So, I take it you got it?"

"Yep!" Sun said with a smirk as he took a schedule format, "These are the shipments from today." Eddie took them as he began to read, "So….Who's the beauty behind you?" The monkey asked, staring the sexy cat.

"My teammate and girlfriend," Eddie said while staring at the schedule. Sun and Blake stare at him in absolute shock.

"What?!" they both asked. Blake began to blush and apparently Sun didn't hear her. "How the heck did you get a girlfriend as her?!"

"She's a Neko."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Touche."

"H-Huh?" Blake blink in confusion, before trying clearing things up, "W-Wait just a minute! Eddie and I are not a pair-"

"We were drinking together in a cafe, we hold hands, we talk with each other, and we escape our teammates to have some alone time." Eddie said as he looks at her with a glint in his eyes, "If that's not a date, then what is it _B-l-a-k-e-y~?"_ shivers went down the faunas spine.

She forgot how unpredictable the man known as Eddie Eclipse can be.

* * *

 _( That Night, at the Docks)_

After time past, the sun disappears through the west, and the broken moon rise to do its rightful job. After maneuvering through the place, the E and the B were watching the empty docks from atop a stack of empty shipping containers.

"Why did you lie to Sun about us?" Blake started a conversation, which was a surprise to even herself.

"Three reasons; the first being seen you embarrassed with that cute face of yours." Insert blush on Neko. "Second, to tell him that _two specific_ _people_ will get angry with him if I tell them." Insert a raised eyebrow of confusion on Neko. "And third, he knows that is a lie."

"Oh…. How long have you both know each other?" She asked him another, surprisingly, question.

"Hmmm… For about five years," Eddie said, stopping his watching as he stares at the sky. "After my parents pass away, Sun found me in the street of Vauco, he took me to his home. At first, he got in trouble with his parents for taking a human in. But they slowly began to welcome me to the family. After that, I went around the world for a bit, keep in contact with them at least three times a month."

"Although, mom keeps telling him to at least take the lien she gives him," Sun said as he drops from behind, holding some food in hand. "Brought snacks, you two lovebirds want some?" He teased them.

Blake looks forward, hiding her own blush, while Eddie extended his arm back without looking, "A red beautiful apple please, like the heart of my dark beauty here." Steam was coming out Blake's four ears as she shoved her elbow against his side, making him moan in pain a little, and for Sun to let a laugh out.

A huge gust of wind blew, they looked up and saw a Bullhead hovering over them. The aircraft slowly set down in the middle of the docks, and when its doors opened up a man wearing a uniform with the symbol of a wolf with three scratches. More of them exit and began to tied cables around some shipments.

"Oh no," Blake uttered in sadness.

"That's them?" Sun asked, only to get a deadpanned face from Eddie, "Right, stupid question….So what's the plan now?"

Before they could do anything, a voice from inside the Bullhead yelled out, "Hey! We're not exactly the most inconspicuous group of thieves at the moment." Everyone turns to the ship, only to see none other than Roman Torchwick coming out, "So why don't you animals at least try and pick up the pace a bit, hm?"

The trio starred in surprise at what just they witnessed, "Okay, hold the phone." Sun spoke first, "Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" He asked.

"If you're a seeing a human _ordering_ faunas that are the White Fang, then yes," Eddie commented.

"This isn't right," Blake said low with narrowed eyes. "The White Fang would never join forces with a human." She stood up, reaching over her shoulder for Gambol Shroud. "Especially not one like that."

Seeing that Blake will not be control herself, Eddie stood up with her, "Well, guess the plan now is to stop them." He turns to Sun with a smirk. "You in?"

"And missing some action? Something is wrong with me if I said no." the blonde monkey said, but before he could ask for the strategy, Blake jump off. "Hey! What's the plan?!"

The green-black haired sighs, "I really going to teach her teamwork between us." He said before he said to Sun, " **Dragon's Throw"** The monkey smirk.

Blake swiftly moved from the crate and grabbed Torchwick, placing the blade of her sword against his neck. The arch-criminal sighs in annoyance. "Gimme a break-"

"Nobody move!" Her shout made all the members tense. They all began to move closer and drew their weapons, which made Blake held her blade closer to Torchwick's neck. She then removes her bow away, revealing her cat ears to her kind. "Brothers of the White Fang!" she spoke. "Why do you aid this scum?!"

Her question made the orange-haired criminal chuckle, "Didn't get the memo, little lady? The White Fang and I, we sort of got ourselves involved in a bit of a joint business venture."

"Tell me what it is, before I put an end to your little operation right here and now," Blake warned him.

"Oho...I wouldn't call it _'small'_ if I were you." And with that, two Bullheads appeared and surround her. However, before anything else, a green blur slam into one of the aircraft, and before they knew it, it explodes into a green smoke and it crashes down, exploding.

"What the hell?!" Roman shout in complete shock. Suddenly, two yellow blurs collide with two White Fang members, knocking them down with some Kung-Fu shit, which caught the attention of the other members as Sun drop down with his bo staff, ready for battle.

Meanwhile, Torchwick fired his cane into the ground. The blast created an explosion that knocked Blake away in the ground but flips back to her feet, but she didn't have time for a breather as the arch-criminal sent barrages of exploding bullets at her, with the Faunus dodging each one, using a shadow clone at one point to do so. She then runs behind the crates, dodging the dust bullets.

At the exact time, from the green fiery destruction jump out Eddie, "Damn, Sun became too strong since last time we did that." he shrugged off the dust before moving away from a bullet to his face. He turns to see the orange man looking at him.

"Well, well, well," Torchwick began, "Look who it is, Mr. Greeny. Is been too long since we saw each other, eh? Where's Little Red at?" He asked.

Eddie stared at him for a while before turning his head to the side, "Excuse me, who are you?"

…

…

…

…

…

 _(_ _Chibi version_ _)_

"...Huh?" A chibi Torchwick asked in surprise.

"Have we meet before?" A chibi Eddie asked with question marks on his head.

"Wha- You're kidding?" Roman drop his guard as he stares in shock. "We meet before! Right next to a Dust Store!"

Eddie ponders his head, "Hmm….. Nope, never see you in my life." He denied the possibility.

"What are you talking about?!" The criminal now had tick marks around him and was flailing his arms madly, "One of my men tried to used you as a hostage!"

"..."

"You Powerbomb him hard on the street!"

"..."

"I tried to kill you and Red!"

"..."

"Little Red Riding Hood!"

 _*Ding-Ding*_

A bell rings through the head of Eddie as he gasps in shock, "Oh, I remember now!"

"Finally-"

"You're the **woman** that I punch into the sky!"

 _ **BOOOOOOOM!**_

The head of Roman literally explodes like a volcano as his face turn pure scarlet. "WOMAN?! I'm a guy, dammit!"

The green-black haired boy blinks three times as a cloud form in next to him, where appeared the face of Torchwick, a plus with the words _'girly haircut and clothes'_ and the equal sign. The cloudburst as he realized what it meant.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you like that but is okay. I don't mind that you swing that way; that's your choice." he apologized for his bad manners.

"...What?" Roman asked with a raised eyebrow as it was his turn as a cloud appeared next to him, Eddie's word appeared, the plus sign, his look, and the equal sign- "NO! I'M NOT GAY!" He yelled at him with an embarrassed look.

"Really?" Eddie asked in surprise, "Is just that with a look like that, I thought you were female….Then again, now I understand why I found you horrendous."

 _('Horrendous?!')_ that was the last straw, _('You know what? Fuck it!')_ he aims his cane at him, "I had it with you-"

"MIAU!" A black blur slams into him, taking him away from the screen.

"Well, looks like the cat's out of the bag."

* * *

 _(_ _Back to normal_ _)_

Turn out that the black blur was Blake. She began to slash at Torchwick, using the clones created by her semblance to keep him off balance. One after another Blake's nimble yet precise strikes kept Torchwick on his toes. Add in her afterimages and it would only be a matter of time before the suave criminal was overwhelmed. The fight continued until Roman found an opening and sent another of his explosive shots at her, pushing her back. She tried to resume her attack, but Torchwick had already read her strategy. He brushed off her assault with his cane, the situation turning in his favor. Using the angered Blake's momentum against her, Torchwick pressed forward. Three wallops from his cane to Blake's shoulder, neck, and ribs effectively ended her attack, only to be met by a fiery kick.

" **Divine Fire Spin!"** Eddie yelled as he began to hurricane kick on green fire. Follow by a sweep kick, tripping the criminal and grab his leg on the air before tossing him up in the air, Roman came down, only meet a Superkick to the face. He was sent crashing through the ground.

"Dammit! Watch the hat!" Roman yelled in annoyance, only to find himself blocking Sun's bo staff. Then, the battle between staff and cane started, before Sun broke his staff into a pair of nunchucks, with each swing of Sun's nunchaku, a shotgun shell fired. This disoriented Torchwick, making him work even harder to counter him. Sun reformed his staff back and swung it hard on the delinquent's stomach, which allowed Blake to frog leap over Sun and kick Torchwick in the face, sending him sliding backward.

Roman was now getting annoyed before he notices that the three of them were above a large container, held by a crane. He aims his cane upward and fired the cables, the massive object quickly fell to the dock, Blake and Sun move out of the way, but Eddie lifted his hands up and caught the crate. The catch caused him to lurch on one knee, but he manages to keep balance.

Roman blinked at him in shock. "What the hell?! How strong are you?!"

"How strong am I?" Eddie asked he slowly got up, "Those this answer your question?!" He throws the container at Roman, who quickly dodge out of the way as the container crashes against another container. The fugitive stare at his chips in place and he did not like the odds he has at this moment, even as the backup members were coming.

"Hey!" A shout from one of the warehouses made caught everyone's attention. They all looked up to see Ruby Rose, weapon in hand.

"Great! Just who I need now! Isn't it past bedtime, Red?!" Roman greeted mockingly.

"Says a petty thief with a girly haircut," Eddie commented as he dodges a sword before punching the grunt in the face.

"Ruby…?" From behind her, Penny timidly called out to her.

"Stay back, Penny." Ruby turn to her, bad idea.

"Ruby! Never turn your back on the enemy!" Eddie's warning came a little too late as Torchwick suddenly fired a blast at Ruby, sending her flying back.

"Ruby!" Eddie and Blake shouted in panic.

As Ruby gingerly rose to her feet, Penny walked to the edge of the container. "Penny, wait!" Ruby pleaded to her.

Penny looked back, giving a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Ruby!" She faced towards the group of grunts running around. "I'm combat ready!" With that statement, Penny's back suddenly opened up and what came out was a sword before it suddenly split up into five swords, they flew towards one of the White Fang grunts and knocked him down. Penny then jumped down and began taking down the other grunts.

Ruby's eyes widen in shock at this, alongside Eddie, Blake, Sun, and Roman. Until they all saw three aircraft coming at them, in which they drop down White Fang members.

"Incoming!" Eddie yelled before everyone began to fight. He jumps over a grunt before backhanded him away. He then spins in the air to dodge two swords before grabbing the two attackers by the throat and slam them down on the ground. He was about to be attacked from behind, but Ruby had his back cover as she appeared and snipe the grunt away. She and Eddie were now back to back. **"Rose-Nado!"** The red brunette form Crescent Rose into scythe-mode and extended her arm at her leader, who grabbed her and with all his strength, sending her spinning in a red tornado, slashing all White Fang members that were on her way before finishing with an upward slash.

Turning to Blake and Sun, the faunas duo were fighting the White Fang members, Sun would hit them hard with his bo staff or trip them off his feet before golf swinging them away, and Blake would slash them down with Gambol Shroud pistol form. She tied a rope around it and began to swing it around, hitting the grunts away from them. The gun was suddenly grabbed by Sun, who smirk and then began to pull Blake around, the hidden faunas extend her legs forward, hitting all the masked faunas away.

Penny? Oh, don't worried about her, her swords were now dispatching some of the revived White Fang grunts on the way down. Some of them were brave enough to attack her, only to be swiftly defeated. Is like her swords were tied by a string to her because movements were as precise as could be. No wasted motion could be seen as she effortlessly battled the hordes in front of her. Her swords seemed to be independent of her movements, but she was still in total control. She could even make a shield from attacks by arranging the swords into a circle and spinning them around at high speeds. Soon more Bullheads arrived, these ones firing their turrets at Penny from the air. She deflected the shots with her shield. Two more emerged from her back and stuck into the base of a nearby warehouse. Penny was pulled back to the building by some sort of wire that was barely visible in the moonlight. She circled her arms around and the swords pointed forward. They spun around faster and faster, creating a ball of green energy in the center. Penny thrust her arms forward and the ball turned into a laser that sliced one of the Bullheads wights down the middle. Penny used all her strength and pulled the Bullhead back with her. Gripping the near-invisible wires tightly, Penny slung the aircraft into a few of the containers; creating a massive explosion.

Ruby and Eddie stare at her with glowing eyes, "Awesome~" they said simultaneously.

Meanwhile, Roman took the chance to jump on one of the aircraft that weren't destroyed yet. _('What's with kids these days?!')_ just as he reached the aircraft, a green arrow pass by him, hitting the Bullhead, which explodes into a green explosion, "Oh, Come on!"

"Life isn't fair, deal with it!" Roman tried to turn around, only to be trip down by the green-black haired boy, "You been a bad girl! Go to your room!" the criminal's eyes widened when he felt indescribable pain going through his butt before been launch into the sky again.

" _AAAAAAH! I'M BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"_ Was the last thing Roman said as he became a blink into the sky.

Eddie, with his leg stretch in a kicking position, blink as he suddenly realized something, "Wait….Didn't something like this happen before?" He asked himself as Blake appeared next to him.

"Where's Torchwick?!" She asked him, looking for the bowler criminal, in which Eddie shrugged his shoulders. Blake curses at him escaping, but at least they stop his and the White Fangs plan.

…

..

.

Eddie, Blake, Ruby, Sun, and Penny all sat on wooden crates on the outside of the docks. They watched as police searched the area for any traces of Torchwick or the White Fang. Seeing as they were the only witnesses to the crimes, the group was forbidden to leave until they all went through proper questioning. As they anxiously awaited their interrogation, they were reunited with Weiss and Yang.

Eddie and Sun were apart of the group, given space to the girls, as well to talk. Not noticing Penny been taken away.

"Damn, leader of four hot girls? Want to change team's?" The blonde asked him.

"Naw, I don't want you to be in trouble with your girlfriend," Eddie responded.

"Hahaha, very funny Ed." Sun chuckle as he looks at the girls before turning serious, "So...have you tell them?"

"No," Eddie said, looking up to the sky. "I'll tell them when the bridge gets there….But to be honest, I don't want them to know the monster I am."

Then, an apple slam into him, "Stop Ed. You're not a monster." He heard the angry voice of the monkey, "How many times are we going to fight over this? Monsters don't care about life, but you do."

"Is not about caring, Sun. Is the hard truth of this world." Eddie replied as he holds the apple he was thrown, "In the eyes of someone, I could be nothing but a monster for them, I'm just the cover of the book." He said as he takes a bite of the fruit.

"Well, I know, and I don't think you're a monster," Sun responds back.

"And I'm thankful for it. That's why I said someone and not humans." Eddie said.

"Right… So, what you think of this robbery?" Sun change the subject as he stares at the police collecting the criminals.

"...Is just as I said; they are getting ready for war...but I made an error." Eddie said, earning a confused look from his brother, "I thought they were the ones making the war...but is not."

"What you mean?" Sun asked.

"Just like Blake said, there's no way the White Fang will ally themselves with humans….Someone managed to make them both cooperate with each other without bloodshed… And there's only one _thing_ in the world that can make that happen." He said, his blood red eye squinting in anger.

"...The Queen is making her move, huh?" Sun said. "The more reason to tell them, you need help to take her down."

"Sun," Eddie look at him seriously, "I know I need help, but I can't bring people into this; they have dreams and ambitions, they might die, loved ones might die, and I can't save them all. I can't risk them for what is coming. Also, they must learn to kill, even though I don't like the act of killing, but is the only reminder I have to remember that life is precious." He reminds the faunas, "And most of all….I don't think I'm staying for too long in this world." He raised his hand up, summoning his green fire.

"That's why I'm helping." Eddie felt a hand on his shoulder, he looks at Sun who was smiling, "You and I are more than partner's, and is called family. And before you tried to wiggle me out of this. I rather fight and die with you... Than staying still as my family suffers or dies in front of me."

The green caped stare at him for a while, seeing the seriousness of his voice, before letting a sigh out with a smile, "I guess there's no need to discuss this no more." he turns to look at the girls, seeing that they have made up their problems, "Fine… You can help… For now, let's take it easy. I'll tell you when we meet up to discuss this." Sun nods to him while walking back to the girls.

Eddie forms his smile at them, he introduced to Sun to Ruby, Weiss and, Yang, the heiress was taken back when she learns that Eddie and Sun were brothers, she quickly apologizes to Eddie for calling Sun a criminal in front of him, in which he laughs at her and pat her head. With that, they were called to testify about the events before they all went back to Beacon. Sun left to his stay room in Beacon, as for Team RWBEY, they went back to their room.

* * *

A few hours later, only RWY fell asleep quickly, E and B were still awake. The former was awake by the latter request, they were up to the ceiling.

"What is it, Blake? Is late you know." Eddie said while letting a yawn out.

"...Eddie, I want to thank you." She said with a simple smile, "Is because of you… Everything went out okay."

"Don't mention it, is my job as team leader to make sure the team is on good terms," he replied to her as he rests against the edge alongside her, "Besides, in the end, you and Weiss resolve the problem together."

"Even so….You gave me some time…" Blake said, her hand unconsciously grab his. Eddie looks down in shock at what she did, he looks at her face to see her with pink tints. "And...well… I just want to thank you."

"Hey, you don't-" Whatever he was going to say was stop when he felt something on his lips.

…

…

…

Blake and Eddie eyes widened into plates and blush intensely after six seconds. They were kissing each other!

 _('W-W-What?! Why am I kissing him in the mouth?! It was supposed to be on the cheek!')_ Blake yelled in her mind. They slowly move away, her lips leaving a small trail of saliva. Blake tried to say something, but her mind was going blank with images of one of her _'adult-erotic'_ books, where the male and female protagonist accidentally kiss each other in the mouth, at first they move away before it became more mature as the boy began to take responsibility from kissing her, which later on, went to intense parts. Ninja Kitty's face turns scarlet with steam coming out from her four ears before her eyes turn into twirls. Her mind and body shut down automatically and began to fall backward. She would have hit the ground if it wasn't for Eddie catching her body.

"Oy, Oy," he said with a droplet in his head, she just passes out from this….Now this just too cliche. With a sigh, he picks her bridal-style and began to walk inside, with the flavor of fish in his mouth. He blushes at what she was thinking of him now. He just put himself on the one problem he was trying to avoid.

* * *

 _(_ _With Roman Torchwick_ _)_

The arch-criminal found himself sitting down, a pillow of ice on his butt, as Neo stood a few meters away from him, looking at a picture on her scroll.

"What the fuck is wrong with that kid?!" Roman scream as he threw a cup away. "First, he punches me hard on the stomach, and now I can't even feel my ass!" At that, he touches the bag of ice, to see it already melt. "Great, as if things can't get worse…..Why did I even said that?" He asked as he heard several footsteps coming at his direction.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Roman." From the shadow came Cinder, accompanied by two other individuals.

One was a dark-skinned beauty with mint colored hair, red eyes, an exotic top, and white shorts. The other was a gray, spiky-haired boy with grey eyes, grey and black partial zipped jacket, black pants with a grey stripe on each leg, and black boots.

"We were expecting…more-"

"Yes, I get. I screw up big time, I fuck it up. I lost several White Fang members. I fuck the mutual trust we have. I couldn't get the dust. Seriously, I'm running out of reasons for you to kill me here. Either that or I might die by this pain." Roman replied, actually not caring for anything right now.

Cinder was actually….taken back by his uncared attitude. The two behind her were confused as well, even Neo look at her partner with a raised eyebrow.

The boy then asked, "Hey girly man, you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay, I mean, except the pain of a kick to my ASS that is killing me to death, I'm _fine~_ Thank you for asking Mercury, I would give you a candy, but I'm out of it," Torchwick said sarcastically.

"Wow… Failing today did more than hurt your pride." The green haired girl said.

"Naw, don't worry, Emerald. I already fail four-time, this?" Roman point at the back, "This is just my _Fucking_ reward."

"Enough joking around, Roman." Cinder said in an authoritative voice. "Tell me what happened this time." She said.

"What happened, you asked?" Roman asked in annoyance as he opens his coat, surprising Emerald and Mercury with his nasty punch, "I ran into the one guy you asked for, and guess what? He gave me _another fucking_ hit!" He yelled as he took the water bag before throwing it away. "And I need another ice pack! Neo, get me another one!" He said to the ice cream girl, but she didn't move one bit. "NEO!" Still didn't move. "Look here little girl, I'm asking if you can bring another pack!" Still nothing, and then he notices that she was focused on the camera. "Neo! What's so interesting that you're ignoring me?!" You get the point.

"Huh… Neo is actually ignoring him." Mercury commented as he saw Roman walk to her.

The ice cream girl finally looks at him, smiling at the angry criminal as she turns the scroll. When she did, Roman face pales in fear, he slowly walks away from her, much to the confusion of everyone present. "W...When did you obtain that picture?" Torchwick said with a shaky voice while pointing at the picture.

Neo simply raised an eyebrow before typing in her scroll, _"On Friday, I found him walking around the street."_

The fugitive took a seat down, ignoring the pain of his ass, and place a hand on his forehead, "Great, just what I need now. To see his fucking face again."

Cinder, curious at this reaction, walk up to the petty girl, "Neo? May I see what you got there?" She politely asked her, the ice cream girl show her the picture, and suddenly, her world turn slow. What she saw…. Took her breath away.

She saw a boy with black hair, with blood-red eyes, with a scar under his left eye. However, her attention was on his pupils' colors. They... fascinate her. Those eyes...she looks at Neo, who suddenly was looking away with a hidden blush. With this, Cinder was surprised since the mercenary girl never blushes at something like this, she must have also noticed the true nature of his eyes.

 _('Interesting… Such intense color from such a cute face…')_ Cinder turn to Torchwick, "I can say this is the boy you been talking about lately?" She asked him.

"The one and only."

"I see…. Anything else I need to know from this...boy?" she asked, causing the others to look at her in confusion.

"Other than he might be related to the girl that looks like red riding hood, nothing…. Wait, hold on," Torchwick suddenly remembered the fire on his kick, "His semblance…. I think it has something to do with fire."

"Fire?" Emerald asked as she looks her leader, "Like Cinder's?"

"A little," Torchwick said, "While miss hot legs here have the simple fire, his fire is...green...and hurts a lot." He explained.

At the mention of fire, Cinder has made her mind, "Where can he be found?"

"How should I know?" Roman said before remembering, "Although, he's close to that Little Red Riding Hooded girl, and I heard that she got to Beacon... chances are that he's there as well."

With that Cinder smirked, "Perfect." she then lit a flame in her hand, her eyes glowing gold in the darkness of the warehouse as the flames danced. "I guess we'll do the search for now."


	9. Break Time But not the Peaceful One

It has been a month since the battle at the docks. Everything went back to normal to the students of Beacon, especially for our favorite team. Speaking of which, the leader of the biggest badass team of Beacon, which is Jaune by the way-

PSYCH! WRONG NAME! _(Just kidding, we all love Jaune!)_

Anyway, Eddie was on top of the top of the building, looking at his hands. The words of Sun going to his head, _('Get allies to fight her….')_ The blonde is right, he needs people to help him...but, he would be putting them in something that they might die and force to kill. He couldn't put them through the bloodshed he will be entering… Right now, only Sun is on his side, willing to fight and die… but he hasn't taken a **life** yet. _('...As much as I hate it, I'll have to show him.')_

"Graaaaaaah!" He heard a yelled of annoyance from down below, he took a peek down and saw Weiss Schnee. The ice princess had summoned one of her glyphs into the ground. She began to put a lot of energy to her semblance, but the Glyph slowly began to vanish. This resulted in her to yell in frustration once again.

"Why am I doing wrong?!" Weiss yelled at herself. She was so focused on it, she didn't notice Eddie appearing next to her.

"What's wrong Weiss?" His question caught her off guard.

"Gah!" She yelps in fear as she points her Mystenar at his face. He simply stares at the pointy blade as she moves it away when she identified him, "E-Eddie! Don't scare me like that!"

"Or what? The Ice will finally melt for little old me?" he chuckled, only to be trip by a glyph appearing on his feet. "Ouch…. But seriously, what's wrong?" he quickly stood up.

"It's nothing," she let a sigh out while looking down, "I'm just practicing…"

"And something is going wrong I presume?" Eddie asked.

"...I...My families semblance is supposed to do a summoning technique." She explains to him. "But every time I get close to completion, it slips away almost instantly! It's really starting to bug me!"

"A summoning technique?!" Eddie stares at her in amazed, she can summon?! "You can summon anything?!" He asked her like a kid, which made her blink at him.

"Umm… Yeah?" She said, a bit uncomfortable.

"Awesome…." He then cleans his kid persona and looks at her, "Why don't you tell me more about it? I can maybe help you with it."

Weiss looked up in surprise. How could someone like him help her with a semblance he doesn't know about? Still, doesn't hurt trying. "Well…My family had always summoned enemies to aid us in battle. My sister has already mastered it, but I continue to struggle with mine."

Eddie stood there thinking before asking, "What about allies? Have you tried that?"

Weiss stood silent for a while before slapping her forehead, "I take it that the thought never came to your head?" Eddie sweat at her. "And here I thought you were smart." The heiress glared at him.

"Shut it! Is not my fault! My family always use enemies, not allies!" She defends herself.

"But having a friend next to you should be better than enemies, they make things easier for you since you know and trust them." Eddie pointed out to her as he extended his hand to her, "Here, how about I help you out?" Weiss stared at him for a moment before smiling and taking his hand. She then took her position and aimed her Myrtenaster at the ground. The summoning Glyph appeared once again. The green caper when behind her and began to run her shoulders, something that surprised her. "First, you need to relax. Ease the tension in your shoulders, keep a steady mind, and a calm heart. Think of the one ally in your mind and imagine him or her ready to fight by your side." Eddie explained close to her ears as Weiss began to blush a bit, but kept her focus. The Glyph began to spin faster and faster until a powerful bright light shined from the spot.

Eddie covered his eyes until the light dimmed, he opens them up to see a white figure from the summoning Glyph in a squatting position. It began to slowly stand up straight until it reached his height. It turned around fast and to Eddie's surprise, he saw himself with pale white skin and clothes, his eyes were pure blue and even his weapon was blue. He and the doppelganger raised their right hand together and wiggle it around.

"Okay, this is a start," he said as he and the ice Eddie began to move around. "Listen up, me!" The doppelganger stood still like a soldier, "Your job from now on will be helping Weiss whenever I'm absent! No matter what, understand?!" The ice hunter saluted.

Weiss stare at him in shock, did he just talk with her work? And the ice responds back?! Soon after, the doppelganger disappeared, and Eddie turn to look at her with a smile, "Congrats Weiss! You did it!"

"Huh?"

…

…

…

It took ten seconds for Weiss' eyes to widen in realization. "I….I did it…. I DID IT!" She screamed with happiness. She then jumped onto him and held him in a tight hug with her arms around his neck, choking him.

" _Gah...Weiss… I'm glad too, but….choking!"_ Eddie gagged a bit, his soul begging to leave him. Weiss lessened the hug but still held onto him.

"I...I finally did it…" she said. After about a few more seconds, she let go of him, "I don't know how can I repay you…"

"Don't mention it," he patted her head, "If it means it helps you, then I'm okay." He said with an optimistic smile.

However, that wasn't enough for Weiss. She was a Schnee in debt, not giving something in return would hurt her pride. "Please, I insist on re-paying you."

Eddie stares at her for a bit before bringing an idea to the head, with a light bulb and all, "Okay… Then, tell me what do you want from me?"

"Huh?" Weiss said in surprise.

"Yeah, tell me what you want from me, that'll satisfied."

Weiss blink a few times before realizing what he was saying. _('H-He's allowing me to command him….I-Is this my chance?')_ She looks away with a blush plastered in her cheeks. A while later, she took a deep breath and turn to look at him again. "O-Okay then… Close your eyes."

"Eh?"

"Close your eyes!" Eddie was taken back by her outburst but complied. His eyes were now staring at the back of his skin, which was dark by the way. He kept himself there until he felt something on his lips, it was a bit cold, with some flavor of ice cream and strawberries… Huh, it also wet, like someone's li-

Eddie's eyes shot open in shock as he realized what it was…. Weiss was kissing him on the lips. She had closed her eyes and close herself to him, capturing his mouth, her face blushing all the way. Eddie stares at her in surprise before Weiss slowly move away from his lips. She slowly opens her eyes, her light-blue orbs meeting blood-red orbs. She blinks two times before her face erupted into a crimson apple.

"T-That is my thank you for everything! F-For treating me w-well! A-And for the help!" She said as she began to tremble and point at him accusingly, "D-Don't you dare said anything?! You hear me?! I'll stab you a hundred times if you do!" And with that, she left with a cloud of dust.

Eddie simply stares at where she went before touching his lips with his finger as his cheeks turn slightly pink. "...Her lips taste cold… I like that." He was brought back from his thoughts by the sound of his scroll vibrating. He took it out and saw that it was a message.

" _We need to talk. Meet me at the Library." -Blake._

"...Huh… Little Kitty wants to talk to me." Eddie muttered out as he began to make his way to the giant bookstore of Beacon.

* * *

 _(_ _A while later_ _)_

The green-black haired reach the library in three steps, which is _'cut, copy, and paste'_. He looks around the place, seeing few students present, (either talking or reading) before his eyes landed on the far left end table. There was Blake Belladonna, reading a book as the sun reflects on the through the window, shining at her. For a moment, Eddie was left speechless for a moment, there was an angel in that table, her amber eyes, her long sexy hair, the Neko ears that are still hidden through that bow.

"Excuse me, Miss," he called to her, making Blake lookup at him. "I think you're in the wrong place," she blinks in confusion at him, "The Angel's Palace is up in heaven, not here in Remnant."

Blake's cheeks turn pink as she placed her book down. "Did you really need to say that?"

"Have a problem with it?" he asked.

"..."

"...Love you too Kitty."

"Just stop, please." If being a Huntress doesn't kill her, this man will, of embarrassment.

"Fine." He said as he took a seat, "So… What ya' need? Finally going to ask me out?"

" _What did I just said?"_ Blake hiss out, making him raised his hands in defense. She calms down first before she spoke again. "...Eddie...I know that you trust me… And that you let me have my time, which you still trust me… But, if we...are going to do this, I have to trust you too."

"What?!" He shouts in disbelief, earning a _'shush'_ from the librarian. _"Forgive if I am wrong, I really which I am but I'm not deaf, so that's impossible, you mean to tell me, that after helping you have your time, calm down and go to check about the White Fang, helping you fight AND after the kiss I received from this beautiful piece of sculpture, you don't trust me?!"_ He whispered all this, earning the cat stare _(I don't know which one, just think of one yourself!')_

"W-Wait...I don't mean that." Blake managed to say, calming him down. She was getting used to his rambling of cute girls. "I mean...of complete trust!"

"...Oh." Eddie said, before raising an eyebrow, "Then I don't get it."

 _('Of course, you don't...'.)_ Blake let a sigh out of her mouth before going for the bullseye,"...Eddie...You're hiding something, aren't you?"

…

…

…

"...Sun." Eddie responds with a serious tone, giving away that she's right.

"Don't blame him. He has nothing to do with this." The cat Faunas was quick to defend her fellow species, "I simply...overhear your conversation at the docks...a bit."

The green-black haired simply stare down, his hood covering his eyes, "...Well, I guess that's my fault for being careless." He mumbled out."...Sorry Blake, but I'm not ready to tell you yet."

"What?" Blake said in surprise, she wasn't expecting someone as open as her Leader to not say anything else. "But why? I told you mine, at least I deserve to know something." she brought up a point to him.

"...I know...But, if I tell you now," Eddie clenched his fist tight before looking up, "...You might decide to consider me **dangerous** from now on."

That shut the kitty ninja up as she saw the blood red eyes of her leader, they were full of darkness. A deep void of black that is filled with nothing… The eyes of someone who doesn't care anymore about anything….The eyes of destruction and revenge...The eyes of being rejected over, and over.

She saw... **The Eyes of a Monster.**

"You, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Jaune, Pyhrra, Ren, and Nora...You all have reasons to come here. To chase your dreams...to go and have fun...To help others in the way...But for me?" His eyes return to normal, Blake could tell but he was scared to even speak, "I'm not allowed to have what you all can...I can't even have pleasant dreams anymore…" he stood up from his seat, "That's all I can tell you for now...but when I tell you all my secret...I won't blame nor hate none of you for it." With that, he turns around and left, leaving a shocked, and possibly scare, Blake to her thoughts.

* * *

" _...Great Job, Ed! You just made her scared of you!"_ Eddie said to himself as he was on top of a building of Beacon. Not windows around him, so no eardroppers. "I mean, sure! It was supposed to happen, but this fast? Man! What a record!" He's talking to himself, look at that, another Deadpool. "I don't need to be reminded!" Sorry. "Thank you! Now the next thing is…. _*Sigh*_ Who am I kidding? This was going to happen either way." He sits down on the floor, "It won't be long when they find out the monster inside…." He drops down on. "I'm ready for it, either way."

"Ready for what?"

"SWEET LORD JESUS!" Eddie skyrocket in surprise before crashing down head first, forming a crash mark on it. His eyes dart at the owner of the voice and saw Pyrrha Nikos. "If your strategy was to give me a heart attack, it almost works!"

"I'm sorry." the red amazon girl apologize. "I just came to practice a little," she said she extended her hand at him.

Eddie took it and stood up like a springboard, "Well, if at least you could try to warn me beforehand. Then, we're okay." He said.

"Of course," Pyrrha said. "So... What were you ready for? I-If you don't mind me asking," she said while waving her hands.

The leader of RWBEY stare at her before letting a sight out, "Is nothing serious… Just a reminder for myself." he said, in which the red warrior could pick the voice of not wanting to continue this.

"...I understand." She said before having an idea, "Say, how about we spar for a bit? It may help you take away whatever is bothering you away."

Eddie stood there, before shrugging his shoulders, "Fuck it. Why not?" He positions himself in battle, "Just so you know… I'm not shutting up."

"But you never shut up."

"That's not the point."

And the begun training. But what they didn't know is that they were being watched by Ozpin with a camera watching them go head-to-head. While taking his sip of coffee from his mug, his eyes studying the Amazon woman. _('Miss Nikos styles as a Huntress is just what I have expected… She'll be a perfect candidate for Amber's power…')_ his eyes move to the Grimm Human. _('As for Mr. Eclipse… His potential is greatly increased, I believe he hasn't shown all his potential… However, I feel like he knows something I don't...But what?')_ he thought as he summons another screen, showing Eddie and those involved in the dock incident. Even though he promised his friend to help him… He's still curious as to what else he has in store. Not only that...but he needs to find out about it before the Council those.

Who knows what they will do to him if they find out what was he….Especially James.

* * *

 _(_ _Back with Eddie and Pyrrha_ _)_

Both fighters were resting after an intense match, sitting next to each other.

"No… That did not happen." Pyrrha covers her mouth, holding her giggled.

"Is true! The guy became all awesome and everything, dodging all the bullets and explosion… only to be hit by a frying pan and fell unconscious at the end!" Eddie yelled with tears on his eyes.

The scarlet-haired laugh uncontrollably while holding her side, "W-What kind of misfortune is that?!"

"I know! I asked the same thing!" Eddie said with laughs hard. They both laugh for a while until they were nothing more than breathing lungs, then they look at each other, with the green-black haired smiling honestly. "...Thanks, Pyrrha… I really needed this."

The Amazon blush and smile back at him, "Any time...Think it as payback for the massage," She said before standing back, "If you have something bothering you, don't forget that we are here to help."

"...I know that." Eddie said as he stood up, "When I'm ready to talk, I tell you all… I just hope I don't scare you all with my _spooky_ story." He joke.

"Hehehe, I promise I won't. Humans can be strong when need to." Pyrrha said as she waves off, heading to meet with Jaune to help him study.

Eddie waves at her back and continue until she disappears, breaking his lips into a sad smile, "...Not when is concerned a Grimm." He muttered slightly.

* * *

A little while later, Eddie was now on town, walking through the streets of Vale alongside its inhabitants. He was still deep in his own thoughts, asking himself what he should do now. His thinking bubble was broken by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Eddie!" The green-black haired turn around to see Ruby and Yang running up to him.

"Rubes, Yang." He greets them both, "What are you both doing around here?" He asked in curiosity.

"Oh, nothing. Just having a _sister-ing_ bond." Yang said with a smile and head-locking Ruby and ruffling her hair.

"Yang! Stop it!" Ruby quickly escape her sisters grasp, "Goddammit Yang." The red-brunette muttered low to herself before turning her attention to her leader. "So, what are you doing?"

"Not much. Just _walking down this lonely road of Boulevard of Broken Dreams~"_ Eddie said as he began to sing, _"Don't know where it goes, but is on to me and I walk alone.~"_

"...I don't get it." Ruby said with a confused expression.

"And you call my puns terrible," Yang said.

"At least she's confused; not groaning in annoyance," Eddie said, making the blonde glared at him. "So, what can I do for you this evening?"

"Well," Ruby began saying as she suddenly looks down and rubs her legs together. "We saw you walking...and thought...may we can… accompany you?" She said with pink trails on her cheeks.

Eddie blinks a few times before blushing at what she was trying to do. "Oh...So you're asking for a date?" His question made Ruby turn red as her hood, hiding her face with the said hood.

"Why are you always thinking that hanging out with you is a date?" Yang asked him out of curiosity.

"For the LOL." He responded, making them sweat, "Anyway, sure. Let's hang out together." he said as the sisters high-five each other.

"Great! Then let's go!" Before he knew it, both sisters grab both of his arms and drag him away.

As the three of them were walking through the crowd, on the top of a building was someone watching them from afar. It was a woman, with long black-haired like Yang's and red eyes. She wears a shallow cut black dress with a red girdle belt, matching gauntlets, several necklaces with beads, detached black leggings, and black leather boots. She's equipped with an odachi with a rotary chamber.

 _('Finally decided to appear, eh?')_ thought the person. _('Still with that carefree attitude of yours….And to think you meet my daughter…')_ This was the thoughts of Raven Branwen, a former member of Team STRQ and now Leader of the Branwen Tribe. With one more look, she took out her red cover katana and slash the air, opening some sort of portal, _('I'll leave him in your care, for now, Ozpin…')_ she thought as she places her mask on her face and went through the portal, disappearing through it.

…

..

.

"Hmm~ Dis Burder dasde bood."

"Sho ma shawverry ide dream!"

"...Why did I have to pay?"

Right now, after going into shops, seeing weapons with Ruby, and helping Yang pick up clothes. The trio was now eating in a food stand with the old man of always as the vendor. _('Just who is this guy?! What's next, we get an interdimensional soldier's that stop a planet from been kill?')_

* * *

 _(_ _Somewhere, in another dimension_ _)_

A blue Spartan soldier stares at a wall of a base, while an orange Spartan soldier walks by.

"Hey, Caboose. Have you-" the orange soldier stop talking when he noticed what his fellow soldier was doing. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. Just waiting for a magical door to appear so I can jump through it with Freckles and go to a world where everyone's weapon is a combination of a gun and melee weapon to fight black bad teddy bears and puppies and people with animal parts on their body."

"...Right, good luck with that." The orange soldier began to walk away.

"Thanks, Grif!"

* * *

 _(_ _Back to RWBY verse_ _)_

"Cheer up, love!" Yang finishes her burger with one gulp. "Is the job of every man to pay for the girl's meal."

"Only when he invites," Eddie replied back.

"But you did," Ruby said, her naive and innocent personality blocking the point.

"Let's just stop. Because I know I'm going to lose this." Eddie said as he rests his head on the table.

"Heh, glad that you understand." Yang laughs at her leader's misfortune. "So, Ed. I have this question in mind for a while." Eddie looks at her. "Why did you want to become a Huntsman?"

"Yeah, I been meaning to asked that too," Ruby said. "I mean, I want to a Huntresses to be able to help others and Weiss do it because she's a Schnee that can fight."

"Blake is doing it to show that Faunas deserve equality and I'm doing it because of the adventures I could have." Yang said her two cents, "But, you haven't told us your reason for all this."

Eddie stared at both sisters for a moment before letting a sigh out, _('I guess I could tell them that at least.')_ "Why am I going for this line of work...I guess, is because of my Father." Both sisters listen to his words. "That man... wasn't the best father, but he tried. When my mother died, he began to train me with everything he learned from friends and books. He and his friends help me learn how to fight… As well teach me important things in life, all so I can fight as a Huntsman. So, I guess I'm just accomplishing his last request."

"...Wow. That's quite the job." Yang said before taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah...but hey." Ruby said with a thoughtful look, "I understand that you're doing it for him...but, what about you?" she went deeper in her question. "What do wish by becoming a Huntsmen?"

Eddie stares blankly in the air for a while, before coming with an answer, "Well, I guess I'm doing it so I can move freely around the world...But more importantly, I'm searching for someone."

"You're... looking for someone?" Yang asked with a curious look. Never in her wildest imagination thought that she would find someone searching for a person, just like her.

"Yeah...This... _ **person**_ and I," both sisters stare at him in surprise, they could have sworn they felt the venom in his mouth, "Have some… unfinished business to finish." He finished saying before blinking into his happy persona. "However! I plan to catch them by surprise! Is way more fun that way!" He rubs his hands together like a true prankster gone mad.

Ruby and Yang chuckle awkwardly, the latter with having a bad feeling to whoever was the victim of his. But the former was staring in worried, the way he said it sound like...he was angry at whoever he was looking for.

…

..

.

After eating, the trio left the stand with full stomachs. Ruby excused herself to go to check on something quickly while her sister and _'maybe'_ (he is) hercrush wait for her near an alley.

"Man, I'm stuff!" Yang said as she pats her smooth stomach lightly.

"Glad to see that my liens were useful for your stomach, Miss Plump." Eddie joked while looking inside his wallet.

"Hey! What do you mean with that? Are you calling me fat?!" Yang asked, her eyes turning slightly red.

"Fat?" Eddie looks at her before going down to her midriff, he then surprised her by his hands shooting and began to caress his exposed skin.

"H-Hey! What are you..." Yang tried to ask, although the sensation of his hands touching her stomach made her face blush, _('O-Oh my Oum! H-His hands! They are touching my me! And...I'm liking it!')_ she moan in her mind. She couldn't understand, but her heart was beating and her body felt a bit hot. Her breath suddenly became heavy, so did her eyes and arms. Her legs felt weak by the touch.

"Hmm...Nope!" Eddie said as he finally stops inspecting her stomach, "Your stomach doesn't feel to be swollen, not that I have anything against it. You're still the hot, smooth blonde babe that Deviantart artists would gladly draw." he said before noticing that she was in a mess of sweat. He then suddenly remember that he touch her without warning, "...Well shit! Sorry, Yang! I touch you without your permission!" He quickly apologizes to her with three vows. "Is just that you say about been fat and I got worried about your health and figure! Please don't hit me!"

Yang finally broke from her mid bliss mind before regaining her senses, "...You know, I would have punch really hard the smart-ass who tried to have a touch of my goodie." She looks away with her arms crossed, "But… I'll let it slide for you..." She suddenly looks at the alley and had an idea, in which she smirks evilly, "If...you do something for me in return."

"...Okay, seems fair." Eddie agreed to her wishes.

The boxing glove scream in victory in her mind. He had her right where she wanted him. She suddenly grabs him by the arm and drags him inside the alley, disappearing from daylight. Eddie found himself with his back against the wall, and Yang stood in front of him, very close to him. Her chest was pressing against his, with her hand resting against the wall itself. She suddenly had this seductive smile and lustful eyes.

Eddie blush at the position they were now, "Um...I think this position is wrong, Yang. Also, what are you doing?" He said and ask.

"Oh come on~," she said as she places a finger on his chest and began to slide it around it. "I have you pin. I'm standing sexy in front of you… You know what I'm saying?~"

Eddie began to think, three dots appearing in his head before he gasps in realization. "Oh….You naughty girl~," he said with a sexy smirk and boldly placed his hand right on her butt cheeks, making her gasp a little. "You seriously want me to do it to you, eh?"

"Oh, you know it." Yang answer back, still smirking while her heart was beating hard.

"...Okay." Eddie then took something out of his pocket and placed it on Yang's vest pocket. "Go here tomorrow night. You won't regret it," he whispered into her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine.

 _('Score!')_ The blond cheer in her mind. And with her prize in hand, she pulls away from, "I look forward to it, Hotshot~" she responds back.

The moment they exit the alley, Ruby appear out of nowhere. "There you both are!" the red brunette said as she suddenly grabs her leader and sister's hands, "Quick! We have to leave now!" She yelled as she began to pull them away.

"Hey now! What's the rush, sis?!" Yang asked her, a little mad that she returns just as she was about to get him completely.

"I forgot there was somewhere I want to go! We have to hurry before they close!" Ruby said in quickness.

"...Well, we better get there." Eddie said as he began to speed up with Ruby. "Come on!" he shouts as they ran away.

* * *

Later on, the trio finally made it back to Beacon, with Eddie bringing the luggage to them. He left them at their dorm, leaving Yang and Ruby to put them away as he left to get some snack and get ready for the night. _('Brain, take a note; Never! Ever! Go shopping with Yang for clothes!')_ Duly noted. _('Thank you!')_ As he was walking around a corner, he was face to face with the kitty ninja.

"Oh...hey, Blake/Eddie." They both said to each other, and then it was an awkward silence.

….

….

….

….

….. _Awkward Silence~_

"So listen-" they both said to each other. "Oh, excuse me, you go first." They once again said. "No please, you first."

"Okay, stop." Eddie quickly said, before speaking up, "I'll go first." Blake nods at him, "Look...First, I want to say I'm sorry for my behavior earlier… Before you call me, I was having some crappy thoughts and… I guess I vent my frustration out on you by accident."

Blake stares at him in surprise, "Wait...So the way you were talking-"

"Was because of that… Sorry if I made you feel bad or scared." He apologized to her.

"...No. Is okay." Blake said as she places her left hand on her right arm. "I suddenly had to ask out of nowhere… I wasn't thinking straight…I haven't begun to earn truly your trust." her amber eyes looking away from him.

The green-black haired sighs at this, but then, he noticed something wrong on Blake. Her grip on her right arm was becoming frantic, her legs were very close and rubbing against each other, he could see her cheeks turning pink, and her bow was twitching madly, but unnoticed. "Blake? You okay?" He asks her.

The hidden Faunas flinch as her left eye look at him, "...Y-Yeah...Just a little bit...hot." she said, however, her breathing was...not helping.

Eddie quickly place his forehead on hers, instantly making her blush more. Her temperature was okay, a little hot but not too much. He pulls back, "Well, is not a headache….Ah! I see!" He fist bump his hand before placing his hand on his pocket. "You were daydreaming of this, weren't you?" He took out an item that shock Blake to her core.

A book called _'Ninjas of Love'._

"W-W-W-Why do you have that?!" Blake asked as she quickly attempts to grab it, but her leader dodges it. "Give it back! You're not even supposed to have that!"

"I can say the same thing." Eddie responds back as he dodges her hands, and opening the book and looking inside, "Just be glad I found it before Yang or Ruby. Also, I'm on the good part, the girl is choking on her boyfriend's _'staff',_ she's sucking the heck out of it!" Blake's eyes widened in pure fear and embarrassment. "Now there's _'love nectar'_ that her boyfriend's tasting from her garden. Damn, you're into some dirty stuff!" he teases her.

Blake proceed everything he said in her mind, and her face final became a tomato, her legs gave in as she fell to her knees, _('N-No...He read my favorite part! Why did it have to be that part?! Why him?!')_

Eddie got taken back by this, "O-Oy! Are you okay?!" he quickly kneel down to her level in panic and grab her shoulders, "I was joking-"

"Nyah~"

…

…

…

"...Eh?" Confusion was plaster on the boy's face. Blake covered her mouth quickly her hand and was seriously turning red. Eddie slowly moves her hand off her shoulder and place back.

" _*Purrrr*"_

"... _K...Kawaiiiii~"_ Eddie squeal with a blush at this sudden cuteness of the Faunas.

"S-Stop it!" Blake pushes his arms away. "Don't touch me like that… I'm just... feeling sensitive right now!" She literally forces a smile on her face. Before she knew, she found herself been carried Bridal-Style. "...Eh?!"

"You're not feeling well, Blake! If you can't tell me what's going on, at least I'll take you to the Infirmary!" Eddie responds with a serious voice as he began to walk to the infirmary.

However, he stops when two arms wrapped around him, and Blake's face shoves itself on his neck. He was about to ask what now until he felt her breath hitting his neck, and her body shook a little. "Wait...Please don't." she said, but her voice sounds weak, "Is not sickness...is something else." she said before moving her face away and with red covering her face...she stares at him with a mad expression that was too cute, "And is 20% your fault."

"...Huh?"

"What you heard." She said, looking away with a pout.

"Blake, your not making any sense-"

"You mark me, you big idiot!" Blake shout, saying exactly what she needed to say, steam coming from her cat ears. Eddie was slightly taken back by the outburst but still was confused.

"Mark you?... What's that?" He asked her.

"Don't play dumb! You know what 'mark' means when is about my kind!" Blake said, her face becoming redder.

 _('...Wait…She doesn't mean?!')_ The realization hit Eddie faster than me typing this sentence. "Y-You don't mean…?!" To his horror, Blake nod and he saw that her amber eyes were very soft and glowing. "But when!? Where and when did I…." Once again, his eyes widened in shock. "T-Don't tell...the kiss…"

"...Is my mark spot." Blake said to him.

Faster than the eye can see, the green-black haired dash without a sweat to the special room he had for himself, the one where he massages Pyrrha that one time. He enters inside, closes the door shut, place Blake on the bed, and quickly kneel and now to her on the floor.

"I'M SO SORRY BLAKE!" His scream shock the Faunas. "Even though it was an accident, I didn't mean to mark you!"

"W-Wait! Don't apologize! I'm the one at fault!" Blake tried to say, "I-It was my fault for trying to kiss you!"

"Even so! I move my head and did the one thing I shouldn't have done! To a Faunas no less!" Eddie kept crying tears.

"E-Eddie, hold on! You don't understand-"

"I mean! You must have someone that you **truly love**! If you can read smut no-" Eddie stop talking when he saw that Blake's amber eyes were looking down to the bed, almost in pain. "... Don't tell me I brought a bad memory…?" She not answering was an answer enough for him. He suddenly appeared with Genji in hand, while sitting Indian-style and crying. _"My death will be my redemption.~"_ he was inches away from slicing his neck.

Luckily, Blake managed to jump into him and disarm him. She was now on top of him, her hips strangling his. "No! Don't you even dare!" Her voice sounded scared, taking by surprise the green-black haired by her tone. "I...I can't take it…"

Eddie immediately knew something happened in this relationship. He could sense fear, hate, and sadness from inside her heart, it didn't help that her body was pining hard on the floor, like a kid holding tight their parent so that they don't go. "Okay...Okay...I'm sorry…Can you calm down and get up from me?" Despite trying to sound calm, he can't stop his cheeks to turn red, "Your hip is... Sexually harassing me."

Blake's amber eyes blink before looking down, she blushes as she realized that her hips were grinding at his unconsciously. She stood up quickly and went to the bed, "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I-I-I-I-My body just-My body just-"

"Okay! Calm down!" Eddie quickly went up to her and place both of his hands on her shoulder, "You didn't mean it! Okay! Let's just...Calm down. Deep breath." Taking the suggestion, the kitty faunas took several deep breaths _(Only three, don't exaggerate.)_ before calming down, her blush dropping the red little. After that, Eddie and Blake were sitting Indian-style in the bed, the awkward silence feeling the room.

"...Do you...want to talk about it?" _*Insert facepalm slap thought* ('Thanks brain.')_ Thumbs Up. "I mean, not that I want to force you or anything; this is your personal information…But as a Leader, I need to know how you feel…as well that you have raised my worried for you." He spoke softly to her.

Blake was looking down the cover. She can't blame him for been worried, she didn't want to trouble him, but that was naive of her, she accidentally made him her mate. She took a slight breath, "...Remember that I said I was on the White Fang?" Eddie nod to her, "...I left with the one who I thought was… Perfect." She began to explain, "When we began to demand our rights, there was this one Faunas that change my view of everything… His name was **Adam Taurus.** " Blake didn't notice it, but the green-black haired eyes widened a bit, before going back to normal. "He was so full of...vigor, to say the least. He was an idol to all Faunas as he leads them to a what I thought was the right way… He and I were even so close with each other, we almost became partners in crime… And I…"

"Fell for him?"

"...Yeah," The cat Faunas grab tight the sheets while looking depressed. "I saw that if anyone could help the Faunas earn equality, it was him. But, as time passed, I began to realize that he didn't want equality, but species survival. He embraced the suffering that the world did, and full it with anger so that he can take over the nations. At that moment, I thought we were doing the right thing… Until we got in a mission, that's where I realized who Adam really was.

* * *

 _(_ _Flashback_ _)_

 _Blake was on top of a large tree branch, looking at the sky. Getting prepared for a train raid full of dust and equipment from the Schnee Company._

" _Is time."_

 _She then turns to the left to see a red-haired horned man dressed in a long red coat and holding a katana in his hand. The most unique item on him was the Grimm Mask that covers his eyes and nose. This was Adam Taurus, her childhood friend, and love of interest._

" _Ready?"_

" _...Yes."_

…

 _.._

 _._

 _The infiltration was a success for both of them, as well taking care of the security that responded at their unauthorized landing. With Blake's quickness and Shadow-Clone semblance, combine with Taurus swordsmanship and strength, you get a cheeseburger with fries...Mmmmmm~_

" _ **Dude."**_

 _Ah, right! Sorry! Anyway, they both check the cargo one last time before securing everything. Blake was about to signal the extract team to come and pick them, until he saw her (ex)crush moving some fire dust capsules to the side, as well seeing him placing what she believed to be...bombs._

" _Adam? What are you doing?" Blake had to ask him._

" _Isn't obvious? We need to clean the evidence of our existence in this train." The red-haired leader responded to her._

" _By blowing it up?"_

" _Correct."_

" _What about the innocents inside?" Blake asked him. And when he looked at her through those visors and said these words-_

" _What about them?"_

 _She finally understood who Adam truly was._

 _(_ _Flashback End_ _)_

* * *

"He was planning to kill innocent lives. Humans and Faunas a like." Blake said as she now became a ball, "Luckily, a giant robot appeared and managed to distract him, as well making him lose the detonator of the bombs. I managed to escape and cut connection with him on the train… But it hurts. The one who I thought was my everything was nothing but _'spite'._ And the worst part…. Is that I know he loves me back." Tears began to form in her eyes. "Even after all we spent together, how important he is to me… I can't… I can't imagine loving someone like him anymore!" the pain in her heart was beginning to form. "I even left my parents for him…"

That's enough! _('Took the words out of my mouth')_

Eddie immediately embraces Blake in a hug. Taking the Faunas cat by surprise, "...You're hurt pretty bad…You're holding the pain inside for too long…" he hugs her even more. "I won't say I know what you're feeling… But you're not alone anymore. You have Rubes, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, even Weiss." he stops hugging her, and smile at her. "You should have some faith in them."

Blake seems happy at what he said, however, she noticed something that he said. "...Wait…Why did you say everyone's name, but not yours?" She asked him.

Eddie's eyes widened mentally, _('Shit! My tongue slip!')_ "Huh?...Oh yeah! I forgot about me! Stupid brain of mine is getting forgetful."

"It seems, you better start paying attention, you're the one I have **faith** in the most." She said. And for a moment, he saw that his red eyes widened for a bit.

"...Of course, you should!" Eddie quickly realized what she meant, "I am the Leader of the Badass Team of Beacon! The faith of my team lies in my shoulders after-"

"I'm not talking as my leader."

…

…

…

"...At this point, you confuse me too much." Eddie told her, but in the inside, he was shocked.

"I'm talking as a living being." Blake explained, placing a hand on her chest, "You...Treat me like a normal human, even when you learn of my Faunas ears. You didn't saw me as anything less than a human." She looks away, a bit sad, "With the jokes you constantly do, I thought it was so I didn't think you hate my kind, but I was wrong. You don't care who it is; if someone is in trouble, even while fooling around, you always help those around you."

"...Is because is the right thing," Eddie suddenly said as he crossed his legs, "No matter what, nobody deserves rejection for a mistake someone made." he said as he looks at his hand, "At least...all living beings do."

"Exactly…" Blake said as she close in, "You're the proof that humans aren't all bad-"

"Stop." the black green haired suddenly said, "Blake...I'm happy that you believe in me, that you see the good things…But my words...means nothing." The hidden Faunas was taken back by his words. "All the things I do...Every word I say...Every action I make…They are simply mistakes of mine."

"...Why do you say that?" The black haired cat asks more concern by his tone now.

"...I guess...You can let you know one secret, one that I was hoping to never reveal to you all..." Eddie proceeded to grab her hand and place it on his chest. "Here's my trust for you…Can you feel it?" Blake, while blushing at the heat contact, was confused at what he said. She tried to feel around his body more, his muscles, his breathing, his beating heart….

Wait...What?

Blake's amber eyes slowly began to widen as her hand suddenly began to frantically move around his chest, looking for something. Once she had enough, those sunlight eyes look at Eddie's crimson ones, knowing full well that she figured it out. "Where...Where's your **heart?** " She asks him.

That's right…Eddie Eclipse heart wasn't beating.

The green-black haired boy simply forces a painful smile, "...Dead...My heart is dead." he could feel the sudden shock of Blake's eyes. "When I was seven...I was attacked by a Grimm... It attacks pierce my heart and killed me…"

 _('Dead?!')_ Blake screams in her head in absolute disbelief. Her leader and teammate...was killed!? How is he still alive then!?

"Luckily, my mind was fine and intact, and my father was a scientist and a doctor who refuse to lose a life…" Eddie continues to say before he looks down to the sheets as his fist grab a hold of it. "But...The cost of my revival became a burden he was willing to take." he closes his eyes, as his teeth clenched, "He revive me...with the power of a Grimm."

…

…

...

Blake couldn't believe what she just heard, "W...What?" She slowly moved away from him, but not much, "G...Grimm…?" she stuttered out.

"...Thanks to that, my body was able to move again. My aura regenerates and my semblance works again...but the Grimm inside is what makes stand in my two legs." Eddie continues as he finally stops clenching the sheets and rose his hand at his face, making green fire come out from his fingers. "Which means that Grimm is alive inside me, and ready to come out any time soon...And will began to kill… even the people I love."

The Belladonna was silent for a moment, she didn't even know what to do now. Eddie was dead before. His father revive him with a Grimm? Eddie and the Grimm are one living being? "...I...I don't know what to say…" she can't even begin to explain what to do.

"...Do what you must," Eddie said as he decided to stand up from the bed, "If you want to distance yourself, I won't stop you...Who wants to be with a Grimm in the first place?" He then looks at her, seeing her scared expression, "I gave you my trust on this... Don't tell the others, let me do it…" he then turn around, giving his back at her. "I...I enjoy the fun moments we had together...that you treat me like a human up to this moment...and I'm sorry for marking you…Hope someday you'll forgive me." he made his way to the door, "Goodnight...Belladonna." and with that, he left.

Blake was left alone with her thoughts. She couldn't believe that Eddie, the most innocent and caring, fun loving and weapon love was alive because he's the carrier of a Grimm, which is the evilest and dark being in Remnant...So many questions were swinging in her mind. But only one thing was firm on her mind.

Her Leader was right...He was the most **Dangerous** being alive...


End file.
